Sunless Sky
by vamp2thecore
Summary: Takes place during New Moon only this is the story from Charlie's POV Bella's Father. This is how he deals with the Cullens leaving and Bella being depressed, not to mention the death of his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

**This prolouge is designed around Stephenie Meyers New Moon Novel Sunless Sky is my original title **

**Charlies POV**

It seems as if the days and nights have all started running together. The nightmares continue and the screaming never stops. The rage that runs through me is devastating and the images that invade my mind are detrimental to my sanity. The sun has gone and left blackness, a nothing that reeks havoc on everything that it touches. It leaves a black hole in the sky one where the sun used to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**All Characters and stories are property of Stephenie Meyers**

**Special thanx to my Beta ****sw1m4l1fe**** you are AWESOME!!!**

**Charlies POV**

Chapter 2

Man, I feel old. My first thoughts as the alarm buzzed loudly in my ear and the muscles in my arms, legs and back tensed at the sound. Was it really 5am already? The last few weeks at the station had been tough on me and my body was baring the burden. Of course, the nightmares hadn't helped much either, the past couple of nights have left me rather restless. Always the same dream…Bella running into the house and telling me she's leaving. 'I'm leaving with Edward she says', we're leaving Forks and starting a new life. Yes, a story I know all too well. This was the same story Renee gave me as she carried Bells off under her arm to move to Arizona. I guess the fact that my daughter was turning eighteen soon and becoming an adult had me a bit spooked. Well spooked might be an understatement. In fact, the whole situation had been turning my hair gray at the edges, not to mention the fact that I had been losing sleep.

Get over it Charlie, Bella is not going to up and leave you, she takes after you more than she does her mother. Besides, I doubt Edward would just up and leave his family in Forks. I had to admit, Edward was a good kid for the most part. He was always very polite, and he treated Bella with respect and it was obvious that he loved her. Besides, he _was_ raised by Dr. Cullen and he is an outstanding member of the community. I could not see him raising a son who was careless and irresponsible. Though the kid was a bit odd, always here, but never once ate or drank anything. For a growing boy, you'd figure he would eat us out of house and home, but I guess his parents raised him better.

I pulled myself out of bed and headed for the shower before Bells woke up and needed it. It was a relief to know that she was as low maintenance as I was when it came to time in the mirror. But still, I didn't want to chance it, all because _I_ decided to sit in bed and sulk. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth dressed in my usual Forks police uniform and ran my fingers through my slightly graying hair. I headed down the stairs to grab some breakfast when I realized that I was so concerned with Bells turning eighteen, I did not look at the date September thirteenth. Today wasBella's birthday! I quickly thought about the fact that I forgot to buy her a gift and then I remembered that Bells said she didn't want any presents. Yet, I still planned to give her something…she was my only child after all. I figured it would be a light day at the station so I would make time to drive to Port Angeles to pick up something. I only wish I knew what eighteen year old girls liked.

Knowing I would regret it later, I decided to skip breakfast and just head to the station. I lost my appetite after contemplating asking the store clerks for help in finding my daughter a birthday present. I hated talking to people I didn't know about things like that. It was at times like this when I wished I weren't alone, and hoped there was a woman around the house to help me out. Maybe Sue could help me think of something for Bells. Harry and Sue Clearwater have been friends of the family for years and Sue had always adored Bella when she was growing up. I bet she and her daughter Leah would be happy to give me suggestions for Bella's gift. Even though I hated asking for help when it came to Bell's needs, I didn't want people to think I didn't know what I was doing raising a teenage girl on my own. I lightly closed the front door behind me not wanting to wake Bells. I slid into the cruiser and headed into town, expecting a peaceful day. Little did I know it was going to be anything but peaceful.


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Story Sunless Sky based off of New Moon by Stephenie Meyer**

**Thanx to the best Beta in the world sw1m4l1fe go read her story Brand New Day its awwwwesome!!**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 3

For some reason the ride to the station was rather long, maybe because I just so happened to hit every red light in town, or because I couldn't let go of the fact that my Bells was growing up. I still remember the first summer she stayed with me in Forks. Bella was 5 and Renee finally agreed to let me keep our daughter for the summer. The look on Bell's face when she saw me at the airport to pick her up was priceless.

* * * *

"Daddy!"

Bella shouted as she ran into my arms and kissed me on the cheek I had not seen her in so long and she was growing up so fast. Her dark brown hair was down to her shoulders and every time I looked at her I saw myself. She had my eyes. Her mother put her in a denim jump suite with a pink t-shirt under it. I will never forget that first summer.

"Daddy, I'm so happy to see you, I have missed you! Momma said I am staying with you alllll summer!"

"Yea kid, that's right. It's just me and you!"

I hugged her again and thanked the flight attendant for escorting her to the terminal. It's funny, they say a woman becomes a mother when she gets pregnant, and a man becomes a father when he sees his child for the first time. For me, it was always different. I loved Bella from the moment Renee told me she was pregnant. I could never imagine a day without my daughter. When her mother left and took Bella with her, I was devastated. That was a feeling I thought I would never get over.

I spent the entire summer with Bells, and it was rough at first. I wasn't really sure of what I was doing. I knew to feed her and clothe her, but when she would have a nightmare, I was never quite sure how to handle them. When she needed her hair brushed, I always seemed to get the brush stuck in a knot around her hair. We would go down to La Push together, and spend time with my friend Billy Black and his younger son Jacob. Jake was about two years younger than Bells, but they still got along great. It was a good thing, too. Billy and I spent most of our time fishing or watching games on TV, so Bella and Jake would go off and play together.

Bella and Jake were always into something. How could I forget the time they made mud pies behind Billy's house and we had to hose them down. Yea, that was my girl, always in over her head; one way or another.

* * * *

I finally got to the station as the rain started; I hurried out of the cruiser and got inside before I got too soaked.

"Chief Swan, good morning. How are you today?"

"Good morning Deputy Williams. I'm well how 'bout yourself?" I asked him.

"I'm good…hoping for a slow day. So I hear its Bella's birthday today?"

"Yea, she turns eighteen," I told him.

"Wow! They grow up so fast, don't they? I still remember changing my little one's dirty diapers. Can't say I miss that though!"

"Ha-ha. Yes, I do know what you mean." Cringing at the memories of Bella's late night changing's.

"I'm going to make a phone call. You let me know if any reports or disturbances come in?"

"Sure thing, Chief," deputy Williams agreed.

I sat at my desk and glanced at an old school picture of Bella.

_No Charlie, don't get all sappy now. You're at work, you're the Chief of Police for Pete's _s_ake, get a hold of yourself._

I picked up the phone and called the Clearwater house. I knew Harry and Sue would be awake. Harry had a hectic work schedule, and Sue would get up with him in the mornings to make his breakfast. Not to mention that she had two teenagers of her own. I wondered how she and Harry dealt with Leah and Seth getting older, because I knew I was a wreck.

Sue picked up on the first ring.

" Hello"

"Morning Sue, its Charlie. How are you this morning?"

"Oh Charlie! I'm great just getting the family up and ready for another day," she explained. I heard her shout in the background, "SETH, GET OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW, OR SO HELP ME…"

"Haha. Is Seth giving you some problems these days?" I asked her knowing the response before she said it.

"Oh you have no idea; he takes after his father. If I let him, that boy would sleep all day."

"So did you want to speak with Harry? He's right here. I'll get him for you."

"Oh, uh, no… actually, I wanted to speak with you?"

"Oh, ok. Never mind dear, Charlie needs to speak with me."

I could hear Harry in the background.

"He needs to speak with you?" Harry questioned.

"I HOPE YOUR NOT TRYING TO STEAL MY WIFE AWAY FROM ME, OLD MAN! HAHA."

"Shut up Harry. Go get dressed, and I'll finish your eggs in a minute."

"Sorry about him Charlie," Sue said.

"No, its okay. Harry is just being…Harry!"

We both laughed and I tried to beat around the bush by talking with her about the weather before I decided to stop being a baby and ask her for help. "So… as I'm sure you know, Sue, it's Bella's birthday today…"

"Oh right! She's eighteen…oh dear, I feel old!"

"Yes. You and I both. Well, the reason I called was because I haven't gotten her anything yet. I have no idea what to buy her, so I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going down to Port Angeles and picking up something for me?"

"Oh, of course! I would love to! How about I stop by the station in about two hours and we can brainstorm about what to get her?"

"Thank you so much Sue. You're a big help."

"It's not a problem. I love Bella, she's such a sweet girl."

"Yea, thanks. I'll see you soon."

"Ok. Bye Charlie"

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. _At least that was one headache I didn't have to worry about._

**Thanx for the reviews and for reading my story. I hope to update soon. PLEASE keep the reviews coming and I hope you all like my story!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Story Sunless Sky based off of New Moon by Stephenie Meyer**

**Thanx to the best Beta in the world sw1m4l1fe**

Chapter 4

I decided to finish up some paper work that had been sitting on my desk for a few days. I wanted to get most of my office work done so by the time Sue got here, I would be able to focus on Bella's gift. I didn't have much to do…just some last minute traffic violation situations to process, and a noise complaint from a neighbor of the Newton's. Apparently Mike Newton had a wild party while his parents were out of town. Quite a situation deputy Williams had on his hands. A bunch of rowdy kids with nothing else better to do on a Friday night than to wake up the entire neighborhood with loud music. Kids these days. I'm just happy Bells wasn't there. She, Edward, and Alice seemed too mature for that kind of behavior.

Sue arrived about an hour later.

"Hey Charlie! I see you're trying to keep yourself busy."

"Yes, Sue, you're quite right. Not much is going on here today."

"I see… so Bella's birthday present? What did you have in mind?"

"See… that's the problem, I'm stumped. Bells is an easy going girl, but not much for the frilly typical teenage girl stuff…whatever that might be."

I laughed nervously as I usually did when I felt uncomfortable. ß good descriptive sentence!!!

"Hmm…well what are some things Bella enjoys?"

"Well, apart from spending most of her time with the Cullens, Bells likes to read. She really stays to herself."

"O.K. Well… what kind of jewelry does she like?" Sue asked.

"Uh…maybe not jewelry. Bella is pretty simple. I was thinking maybe an old classic book. She loves Jane Austen, I have seen some of her books in Bella's room."

"I have the perfect idea!" Sue shrieked like any excited mother would when it came to gifts for their children.

"A friend of the family owns a vintage bookstore in Seattle. I can call him and have him pull some off of the shelf for me and hopefully I'll find one that might suite Bella."

"Oh, I don't know Sue, Seattle is a long way. That's too much trouble…"

"Charlie Swan. This is your daughter's eighteenth birthday, and she _will_ have the best present that you can get her."

Sue was right. Bella was my only child, and she did deserve to have the best. I grabbed my check book and made out a blank check. I knew Sue would not go overboard with the price. I trusted her. I only hoped that Bella would like the gift because I was sure it was going to set me back a bit. I handed Sue the check and smiled at her.

"Thank you for doing this Sue."

"Don't mention it. I'll have it to you by 5 o'clock this evening."

Sue rushed off with a big smile on her face. I headed out to my cruiser and set off to La Push to do some Radar scanning. We still had some tourists in the area, and they rarely paid any attention to the speed limit. I noticed that the rain from this morning had stopped and it left a chill in the air. Not out of the ordinary for Forks, Washington.

I sat in my cruiser and thought about Bells. She had been on my mind so much lately. It was hard for me to come to terms with the fact that my kid was getting older, and the fact that she was in a…a _serious_ relationship. As hard as it was to accept, Bella and Edward were a good match. They were both quiet and they seemed to understand each other. At times when they think I'm not paying any attention, I can see it in their eyes. They seem to have full conversations with one another and they don't even have to say a word.

It was just my luck that a Honda was going 65 in a 45. A bit agitated now, I turned on my lights and siren and quickly caught up to the vehicle.

It didn't take long for the driver to realize I was behind him. He pulled over, and I saw him lay his head on the steering wheel.

"Hello, officer," the man said with a sigh in his voice.

"Hello, do you have an idea of how fast you were going sir?"

The man sighed and replied. "Yes. Yes sir. I do know I was pushing 65."

I could see that he was going to make this easy. "Yes you are quite right. Driver's license and registration, please."

The man quickly obliged, and I headed off to the cruiser to fill out the paper work and run his tags. I only hoped he did not have any warrants, I didn't want him to make my day any longer than it had to be. Luckily for me, he was clean. I gave him his ticket and sent him on his way. The day passed rather quickly after that. I decided to pick up a pizza for dinner so Bells didn't have to cook on her birthday. Sue dropped by at 5, just like she said she would, and gave me the book for Bells. She had it gift wrapped with a purple ribbon on top. The book Sue picked out was _The Grapes of Wrath_. It was one of the very first editions of the novel that was printed. It set me back about 200 dollars, just as I had thought. I would never tell Bella how much I spent, or she would have a fit. I jumped in the cruiser and headed for the pizza shop on the corner of Main Street.

When I got home, I saw Edward's car sitting out front of the house. _Figures,_ I thought to myself. I decided to leave Bella's gift in the car because I didn't want to embarrass her in front of Edward. I could just give it to her after he left for the evening.

I opened the door and the kids were sitting on the sofa, "Hey kids, what's up?"

"Oh, hey dad. We were just hanging out," Bella stated as she slid away from Edward.

"Oh," I said, as if I didn't know they were just cuddled up on the couch.

"I got us a pizza for dinner. I figured I would give you a break from cooking tonight since it's your birthday."

"Oh. Thanks dad, pizza sounds good." Bella said with a smile on her face.

"Excuse me, Charlie," I heard Edward say as I dropped the pizza off in the kitchen.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Bella for the evening." My family is having a small get together for her to celebrate her birthday."

"I glanced at Bella who seemed to be giving me a look of 'Dad, _pllllease_ say no.'

But I told Edward she was all his…there was a game on that I wanted to watch, and I knew we wouldn't be doing much celebrating here. Bella hated parties.

We sat down in the kitchen to eat dinner, and as usual Edward excused himself.

Bells kissed me goodbye, and I went to sit on the sofa as I heard Edward pull off outside. I sure hoped she wouldn't stay out to late. Edward is a good kid, but he _is_ still a teenage boy. I fell asleep on the couch, and before I knew it Bella was coming through the door.

"Hey kid! How was it?"

"It was nice. Alice went overboard, but I had fun."

I noticed she was holding her arm funny and I figured she hurt herself again.

"Bells, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh…its nothing."

_That girl was always hurting herself… I'm not quite sure how she had survived this long. _

I sighed and told her goodnight. She headed off to her room for the night, and I went up to bed soon after. _I guess I'll give her the gift tomorrow._ I changed my clothes and climbed into bed, remembering my nightmares from the last few weeks, I was hoping for at _least_ one night of peace.


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters are property of Stephenie Meyer. Story Sunless Sky based off of New Moon by Stephenie Meyer**

**Thanx to the best Beta in the world sw1m4l1fe**

Chapter 5

Bella…Bella**…Bella!!!! COME BACK!!! WHERE ARE YOU BELLS?**

Beep, beep, beep!! I woke up in a pool of sweat. _Damn It, another bad dream_. I pulled myself out of bed and got ready for my day. I noticed that Bella wasn't up yet, so I decided to run out to the cruiser and get her present. I sat it on the table and made myself a bowl of cereal. Bella came down the stairs and she looked a bit pale and worried.

"Hey Bells how did you sleep?"

"Huh? Oh…morning dad…did you want me to make you some eggs or something?"

"No thanks, kid. I was just wondering about how you slept last night…are you ok Bella? You seem…out of it. Is your arm bothering you?"

"No, dad I'm fine…just a bit tired. I didn't sleep well, to answer your question."

"Oh…well, ummm. I got you something," as I gestured toward the book in purple ribbon that sat on the table.

"Dad… I told you I didn't WANT any gifts."

Bella walked over to the table and sat down across from me.

"I know…but you _are_ my daughter and it _was_ your birthday. Just open it Bells."

Bella took a deep breath and untied the Ribbon. Her eyes opened up extremely wide, and her mouth fell open with a gasp.

"OH DAD! It's great…I love it. WOW, is it an original? The Grapes of Wrath is one of my all time favorites!"

Her excitement was so overwhelming. I hadn't seen Bells this excited in a while. I was elated because I was worried she would be angry with me for getting her a gift, but this was more of a reaction than I could have ever asked for.

"I'm glad you like it, kid! I can't take all of the credit, though. Sue helped me out with it."

"Well, I'll have to go down to La Push and thank her in person, because this is GREAT!"

"Well, kid, I have to get to work. I'll be home early and there's left over pizza, so don't worry about cooking ok?"

"Yeah, sure dad. I'm gonna head off to school to meet up with Edward and Alice."

When she said Edward and Alice's name, her face fell a bit but I didn't bother asking her what was the matter. Bella didn't really like expressing her feelings. I walked out of the house and jumped into the cruiser with a big smile on my face; the first in weeks.

The day went by rather quickly. I called Sue and told her Bella loved the book. I thanked her again and noticed it was time to head home.

Not too long after I got in the door of the house, Edward came by. I answered the door.

"Hello Charlie. How are you doing?" he asked me.

"Hey Edward. I'm fine. Uh….Bella's not home yet…"

"Oh, I know. I told her I would meet her here."

Edward smiled at me, and I swear he looked a bit frightening, but I let him in anyway. I told him he could wait for Bells in the living room with me while I watched the game.

I grabbed a slice of cold pizza from the fridge and sat down on the couch while Edward sat in the arm chair across from me. He seemed…off today. I mean, don't get me wrong. The kid was weird, but today he seemed very distant. I shrugged it off, and turned on the game.

Twenty minutes later, Bells came home. She seemed pretty excited to see Edward, but he ignored her a bit and kept watching the game which was unusual for him. Edward finally got up and he and Bells left to go out for a walk. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I knew I didn't feel right about the way Edward was acting. I put it out of my mind, and turned my attention back to the game.

**So…I know it's taking forever for the action to happen but I promise its o the way!!! Stay tuned and it coming up… And thanx to all of the people who have read my fic. PLEASE send me some reviews so I know how you all like it!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**All Characters and stories are property of Stephenie Meyers****Special thanx to my Beta sw1m4l1fe you are AWESOME!!!**

**Charlies POV**

Chapter 6

I ended up falling asleep on the couch and when I woke up, it was dark outside.

"Bells?…Bells?…You in the house, kid?"

I jumped off the couch and peeked out of the window. I saw Bella's truck out front, but Edward's car was gone. Usually Bella would leave a note if she was leaving. I checked next to the phone, but there was no note. I called the Cullen house, but no one answered. The last thing I remembered was Bella telling me that she and Edward were going for a walk. I checked my watch and it was passed 9 pm. I checked outside again, and noticed that it had rained.

_Ring. ring._ I jumped at the sound of the phone and ran to pick it up, hoping it was Bells. It was at times like this when I wished I had gotten her a cell phone instead of a book for her birthday.

"Hello? Bella? Hello!"

"Uh…No, Charlie. Its Dr. Gerandy. I was calling to see if you heard about the Cullens up and leaving Forks?"

"What…? " I said in almost a whisper.

"Yes. Dr. Cullen came in earlier today and said he had gotten a new job in California and they were leaving today."

My body went cold and I could feel the blood drain from my face. That's why Edward was acting weird; why he wanted to go on a walk. He was going to tell Bella they were moving.

"Damn it!"

"Umm, Charlie? Are you…"

"No, I'm not okay!" I yelled at Dr. Gerandy.

"Edward and Bella went for a walk hours ago, I guess to tell her they were leaving. She hasn't come back yet, and I'm worried she's still out there!"

"Oh, um… how about I call up Billy Black and Sam Uley? We can get a search party together and we'll find her Charlie, I promise. Don't go out there alone looking for her, Sam knows these woods better than you do. We don't want to have to come looking for you too."

"Ok, I'll call up Deputy Williams so he can get the department on it. We have to find her its pitch black outside and the temperature is dropping fast!"

I hung up the phone and started pacing back and forth, making a path along the small carpet that lined the hallway. All I could think about was that _boy_ taking Bella out to the woods to tell her he was leaving. God! The anger I felt for Edward was unimaginable. I never thought I could hate someone so much. Then I stopped pacing and all I could see was my Bells…lost in the woods, wandering by herself because all she wanted was to be with him, and he left her. He left her there to wallow in her pain like some drunk that drowned in liquor. I was just about to put my fist through the closet door when the doorbell rang.

"Charlie! What's going on?"

"Oh, Billy. Thank God you're here." I opened the door wider so that I could pull Billy's wheel chair into the house.

"I can't find Bells. She went for a walk with Edward hours ago, and she's not back yet."

"Calm down, Charlie. Sam is out looking for her. I saw the police cruisers out in front of the house, and all of the officers are out looking for her. We'll find her in no time…trust me."

I couldn't help but trust Billy. He was my oldest friend, next to Harry, and I knew he loved Bells like she was his own daughter. Dr. Gerandy was walking through the door as I pulled Billy in.

"Hey Charlie, any word yet?"

"Uh no… not yet." I could barley think. My mind kept going over every terrible scenario that could be. Bella being mauled by a bear, or maybe being kidnapped by some wanderer just passing through. Damn that Edward, I'd kill him for this.

"Just then, I heard Sam call my name from outside. I opened the door, and he was on the front porch with Bella hanging limply in his arms. My heart sank when I saw her face. She just kept saying his name. I could tell she had been crying, but she was so…fragile. It scared the hell out of me. I went to take Bella from him so I could carry her into the house.

"Dad," Bella called my name softly.

"I'm here, baby. It's going to be ok, I promise."

"Dad, I'm all wet."

"I know, hunny. It's ok. Here, I'm going to put you on the couch."

Dr. Gerandy and I quickly covered Bella up with some blankets. I could see her shivering, and her lips were a bit purple.

"Doc, is she going to be ok?" My voice broke, as I asked him about my baby. I could have died right there on the spot if Bella was in harmed.

Dr. Gerandy asked Bella if she was hurt, but she said she was fine. He also asked her what happened. She paused for a second before saying she got lost in the woods. After that, she drifted off to sleep, unable to keep her eyes open. One by one, the search party left, and I let Bells stay on the couch where I could keep my eyes on her.

For the rest of the night and most of the morning, Bella talked in her sleep. It was so painful to hear my little girl crying in her sleep. All she kept saying was _his_ name. Every time she said it, my heart ached for her. It almost felt like someone was chipping away at it with an ice pick.

I tried the calling the Cullen house, again, hoping that Dr. Gerandy was misinformed and they had not really left. At least not yet. I needed to speak with Edward to find out what happened in the woods to have my Bella unglued like this. I felt as though the sky was jet black, and the sun was gone. When no one answered the phone, I knew…my Bella was gone, and the next few months of our lives were going to be tough. Well…tough would be an understatement.

**Ok…so I know that this is slightly different from New Moon but that's why it's a fanfic…right? lol I didn't just want to tell the same story but through Charlie's eyes, I wanted to kind of create a new story but with the same concept . I hope everyone likes it!!! PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEWS I WOULD REALLY LIKE TO KNOW HOW EVERYONE LIKES IT!! ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**All Characters and stories are property of Stephenie Meyers** **P.S. did I mention I had the BEST Beta in thee word? Thanx Sw1m4l1fe!!!**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 7

I woke up with a crick in my neck because I had fallen asleep in the armchair, while Bella was asleep on the couch. I didn't want to move her up to her room last night. She seemed so frail, almost breakable as she lay motionless on the couch. The sun was streaming in lightly through the blinds in the family room, and I could smell something burning._ What now? _I thought to myself as I jerked myself out of the chair. Bella still slept unaware of my sudden movement.

As soon as I stood up and twisted my torso from side to side to remove the kinks, I heard the phone ring.

"Hello," I said with a slight edge to my voice before I could correct it. There was no need to be rude to whoever was on the receiver. After all, _they_ didn't abandon my daughter in the forest.

"Chief Swan? Hi, this is Mr. Newton. I was calling to see how Bella was doing? Also… some of the neighbors have seen flames coming from the forest over in La Push. What is going on over there?"

"Uh… Bella is still sleeping Mr. Newton, thank you for asking. But what did you say about fires…? Oh yes, I can smell the burning, I just haven't had time to look into it yet. But I will take care of it. Thank you again for calling and asking about Bella."

I hung up the phone before I even heard him say goodbye. I called Billy to see what was going on down in La Push. The last thing I needed right now were forest fires. Billy answered after the first ring.

"Billy! What the hell is going on over there?" I shouted at him without thinking, and I regretted it because Bells was still asleep in the couch.

"Charlie, there's no need for concern. Some of the boys are celebrating the Cullens leaving, that's all. You know how it is."

"Billy, I don't have time to worry about these crazy superstitions the tribe has about the Cullens. You keep an eye out on those boys, and if it gets out of hand, I will arrest every last one of them. Do you hear me?"

"Ok ok, Charlie. It is under control. I'm surprised they even got them lit in this weather." Billy laughed it off as if this was some kind of joke. They were celebrating the very reason my child was laying in shambles on the couch. Just then, I heard Bella take in a deep breath, and as I turned to her, I saw her eyes open. _Thank God_.

"Uh… Billy, I have to go. Bella's awake, but thanks again for Sam last night. He does know the forest better than I do. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

I rushed over to Bella's side and kneeled down next to her head, searching for any sign of pain. She looked at me confused with her nostrils flared.

"Dad, is something burning?"

"Don't worry about it kid, the Quileutes have some bonfires burning in the forest." Bella looked even more confused than before. Trying to sit up now, she looked around and noticed she was on the couch in the same damp clothes she was wearing last night when Sam and I carried her into the house.

"Why are they doing that?" She asked me more aware of her surroundings now.

"Stupid superstitions about the Cullens. They're celebrating their departure from Forks." Just then, Bella recoiled into the couch, her eyes closed and she bit her bottom lip. This was something she always did when she was nervous or trying to hold back her emotions. At that time I couldn't help but ask her about what happened in the woods.

"Bells, he left you in the forest didn't he?" The look on her face was one I had never seen on my daughter before. I could see the pain in her eyes as her lip started to quiver and she bit down on it almost drawing blood. Bella shoved the covers off of her legs and swung herself off of the couch almost knocking me over.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT, CHARLIE!"

_Charlie._ Bella hadn't called me Charlie in a while. She stormed up the stairs before I could even arrange my thoughts. I heard her door slam ,and then I heard it, I heard the worst sound a father could hear coming from his child. Bella was crying, no…not crying she was weeping. Weeping over this boy who had claimed to love her and then out of nowhere left her. And with him, he took every ounce of happiness my daughter had ever had. Every smile, every giggle, every blush that had ever brightened her face. He took the light from her eyes; he took her sun and left nothing but darkness.

**Don't worry, I won't leave it like this, there is more…much more to come!!! PLEASE keep the reviews coming I would love to know how everyone likes this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All Characters and stories are property of Stephenie Meyers**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 8

I didn't know what to do. Bella had locked herself in her room, and she refused to come out. She wouldn't even answer me when I called her name from the other side of the door and pleaded for her to let me in. At least I knew she was alive because I could her sobs. I decided to let her try and sleep it off, hoping by the end of the weekend she would at least come down to the kitchen to eat. I called the station and told my deputy I was going to be taking the weekend off to look after Bells. I didn't want him to think she was still upset over the Cullens leaving, so I told him she caught a cold from the rain. This is a small town and word spreads fast. Everyone didn't need t know about Bella being torn up about that… that… _boy_ leaving.

Sue called the house on Sunday morning to check on Bella. She heard about the Cullens leaving, and she knew that Bella had been head over hills for Edward.

"Hey Sue, how have you been?" I tried to sound like my normal self, but Sue could hear the worry in my voice.

"Charlie, is everything ok? Has Bella been out of her room yet?" I couldn't hide it from Sue. She of all people deserved to know the truth.

"No, she hasn't left her room yet. Sue, I'm so worried. I can hear her crying at night, and she's been having nightmares. I wake up at night hearing her screaming Edward's name, pleading with him to come back. I try to help but she won't let me in. If she's not out by tomorrow morning…I'm going to break the door down. I know she's…grieving, but I can't let her just lay there like she's in a coma."

"Charlie…" Sue paused for a second before she finished her next statement, like she didn't want to say it but it was something that needed to be said.

"Charlie, maybe you should call Renee?" She _is_ Bella's mother, and I really think Bella needs both of her parents right now. Sometimes a girl needs her mother.

As much as it hurt to hear Sue say it, I knew she was right. This was something I couldn't do alone. Besides, Renee would kill me if she knew I kept this from her. Bella was her life, too.

"Yes, you're right Sue. I think it's time I called Renee. Thanks again for calling to check on us."

"Any time Charlie. You two are like family to us. We'll see you soon, bye."

"Bye, Sue."

I hung up the phone and knew what I had to do. If Bella wasn't going to let me in, then I was going to have to get Renee over here to help me fix this mess. I picked up the phone and made the long distance phone call to Jacksonville.

********************************************************************

The phone started to ring, and I wanted to hang up. I stopped myself as I thought of my kid upstairs hurting, and me not being able fix it. Before I had a second thought, Renee picked up.

"Hellooooo"

"Uh… Hey Renee, it's Charlie"

"Charlie?…What's wrong?" I was always surprised how Renee could hear stress in my voice.

"Umm, it's Bells, she's…" Before I could finish my sentence Renee cut me off.

"Charlie! I'm on my way." _Click_.

Well, that was easier than I thought it would be. Renee called me an hour later giving me her flight information. She was flying into Port Angeles on the redeye flight that landed at 11:30pm. _Great, now I had to sit in a car for half an hour with Renee interrogating me! Like I knew what was going on. I was as confused as she was_.

Bella still hadn't come out of her room, so before I left to go get her mother I told her (through the door) that I had to go to the station and I would be back soon. I didn't want her to know I was going to the airport to pick up Renee. I didn't want to chance her running away like she did last year.

I jumped into the cruiser and headed off to Port Angeles' airport. I hoped Bells would come out of her room while I was gone so Renee wouldn't have to worry too much. Oh who was I kidding, I was (as Harry always put it) "as scared as a hooker in church". I laughed silently to myself for the first time in days. This whole thing really had me shaken. I only hoped Renee could straighten Bella out before she drove us _both _crazy.

Before I knew it, I was at the airport and Renee was waiting for me at the pick-up area. She looked unhappy, but who could blame her. I hopped out to help her put her bags in the trunk. She had three bags with her and I couldn't help but wonder how long she had planned to stay.

"Hi Renee, I…"

"Charlie, let's just get in the car. The sooner we leave, the sooner you can explain to me what's wrong with my baby. Renee always had a way of saying _my_ baby, like Bella wasn't my child too. I ignored her, shut the trunk, and got into the cruiser.

Not wanting to waste any time, I started telling her about Bella and Edward. I told her that Edward was acting funny before he and Bella went on their walk. I told her how I fell asleep and when I woke up Bella had still not come home and Edward's car was not in front of the house. When I explained to her how I had a search party out looking for Bella, she cringed and shivered away from the image of our child in Sam Uley's arms.

Then as much as I dreaded it, I told her how Bella locked herself in her room for three days. I explained to her how I could hear Bella screaming in her sleep, and I swear in the dim moonlight that passed through the car window, I saw tears streaming down Renee's face. I stopped talking and took her hand in mine. Not wanting her to feel uncomfortable, I waited for her to squeeze back before I interlocked our fingers. I was relieved when she did. It wasn't that I was still in love with Renee, but she had given me the one true gift of love a woman could give a man. She had given me Bella, and that would forever bind our hearts as one, no matter how we felt about each other. And lord knows we would need that bond to pull us through what was about to happen when we got home.

**OK OK so I know it's not nice to leave the readers with this cliff hanger… but I gotta keep you coming back for more. LOL I will update soon. I promise!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**All Characters and stories are property of Stephenie Meyers**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 9

I pulled into the small driveway that sat outside of my house. I cut the engine off and removed the keys. Renee was still holding my hand, squeezing it almost. I turned to her and smiled softly as she looked at me with a tear soaked face, and let out a sigh.

"Charlie, what is wrong with our baby? I'm scared. This is not like Bella to be so…so emotional."

"I know, Renee. I'm not sure what is going on…I wish I knew what Edward told her in the forest, but she won't let me in." I looked at Renee's sad face and with all of the strength I could muster up, I told her we would fix this. We would fix Bella, both of us together. She smiled a faintly, and we both got out of the cruiser.

It was past midnight by the time we got back, so we decided it would be best to get some rest and start fresh in the morning. We wouldn't be any help to Bella if her mother and I were exhausted. I gave Renee my bed and I stayed on the couch. It took some convincing but Renee finally gave in once I hauled her bags up to my room. I opened my bedroom door and turned on the light. Renee let out a quiet chuckle when she saw that the room looked the same as it did when she left Forks 17 years ago.

"Not one for change, are you Charlie?" She joked with me quietly not wanting to wake up Bella at the end of the hall.

"Uh, no. Not really." I replied bashfully, as I slid my hands in my pockets and I could feel a blush crossing my checks. _Great now I'm blushing. Charlie this is _your_ house. You like it just the way it is, there's no need to be embarrassed about that. _I sat Renee's thing down and said goodnight.

I slept well that night despite the fact that I was on the couch. I guess because I knew Renee was here and I didn't have to care for Bells all on my own. Not the mention the fact that I was a floor below Bella and I wasn't awakened by her night terrors.

I woke up promptly at 6:45am to the smell of fresh coffee and eggs. I guess Renee decided to make herself at home…again. I sat up and I felt relieved that Renee and I were going to help Bella, no matter what it took. I walked into the kitchen and sat in my usual seat at the table.

"Good morning Charlie, did you sleep well?" Renee put a plate of eggs in front of me and a cup of coffee._ Ok, this is weird. My ex wife, who just so happens to be remarried is cooking me breakfast and asking me how I slept._

"Umm, I slept well. How about yourself?" I ate a fork full of eggs and tried to avoid eye contact with Renee.

"It was restless, you were right Charlie her dreams are terrible. I don't think she slept through the night. I'm happy you called me, but this is going to be tough."

I nodded and continued to eat my eggs. After breakfast I jumped into the shower got dressed and waited for Renee to do the same. Once she came down stairs we quickly set a plan of action. We let Bella know her mother was here and gave her a chance to unlock the door. If she refused, I was going to break it down, and that was final.

Renee and I walked up the stairs and I knocked on Bella's door.

"Bells? Can I come in hunny? Your mother is here, and we want to talk with you."

Bella was silent for a minute, but we heard her shift on her bed. Renee nudged me in the ribs to try again but to be firm this time. I cleared my throat and knocked a little harder.

"Isabella Swan, come open this door right now, or I am going to break it down. Do you understand me?"

"GO AWAY!! I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO EITHER OF YOU!" Now it was Renee's turn to be firm. Renee had always been a firecracker and she didn't take Bella using that kind of tone lightly, no matter how close they were.

"Bella. YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! I MEAN IT!"

"NO MOM I JUST WANT TO SLEEP."

"Ok Charlie, break it down, that's it!" Renee was furious, but I could tell she was more scared then angry. I braced myself and kicked at the base of the door three times before the frame snapped and it shot open. Bella was still in the same clothes we found her in when she was in the forest. When I kicked the door open, she didn't budge. Renee and I sat down on the bed next to her, and Renee began to stroke her hair.

"Bella baby, what is going on? You have me and your father worried sick." Renee's voice broke slightly and I could see her fighting back tears as she stared at our broken child.

"Mom…I…He…" Bella let out a cry that would break an executioner's heart. She pulled the blankets tight around her and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Mom, he's gone, and I want to die. It hurts so much. I can't get out of bed, not until he's back.

"Bella, he's not coming back." Renee said in a comforting voice. "Bella dear, at least eat something, I'll even bring it to you. Can you do that for us? Please Bella?" Bella sighed heavily and nodded her head. Thank god at least she would eat. Renee ran down stairs and made Bells a bowl of soup. I just sat there, wanting her to turn to me and tell me she was okay. I knew that wasn't the case because she wasn't okay, and I didn't know if she would ever be okay again.

As Bella ate, Renee and I talked about what to do next. She and I both agreed that Bells should go back to Jacksonville with her. It would do her some good to have a change of scenery. To leave Forks, the place that was filled with memories of him. We went back upstairs, and Bella was asleep. Renee and I began to pack her things and that's when all hell broke loose.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I'M NOT GOING, I'M NOT. EDWARD IS COMING BACK. I KNOW IT, AND I HAVE TO BE HERE WHEN HE RETURNS." Bella's screaming took me off guard and I dropped her suitcase on the floor in shock.

"Bella, hunny, listen to me. This is what's best for you. Forks is not where you need to be right now. You need help Bella, and I'm taking you with me. Renee tried her best to convince Bella, but she would not budge. This just made her even angrier and she jumped out of the bed.

"MOM I. AM. NOT. LEAVING! I AM EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD, AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Bella grabbed the half full suite case and began to pull her clothes out of it and toss them around the room. She was sobbing again and I had to restrain her before she hurt herself. Renee just sat on the bed in horror at the fit her daughter was having. I wrapped Bella in my arms and held her tight, she kept fighting me but I knew I had to keep her from hurting herself.

"RENEE? GET UP AND HELP ME. GO TURN THE SHOWER ON COLD!" I had to shout at her, otherwise, I don't think she would have responded. I dragged Bella kicking and screaming into the bathroom and sat her in the shower as Renee turned on the cold water. Bella screamed and she began to use words I didn't even know she knew.

"It's ok Bella," her mother told her as she caressed her wet hair. "It's ok."

Bella finally calmed down, but the crying didn't stop. I picked her up, wrapped her in a towel, and carried her back into her room. I told Renee I would give them some privacy to talk and to get Bella changed into dry, clean clothes. I walked wearily down the stairs and plopped down on the couch, throwing my head back in frustration. I have no idea what was said upstairs between Bella and her mother, but when Renee returned, her eyes and face were puffy, and she fell into my arms letting out sobs of her own.

"Charlie, I don't know what to do, she won't come with me. She is hell bent on staying in Forks. What is there left to do?" I sighed and hugged her tightly. I thought about it, and if Bella wasn't going to go with her mother, then I was going to have to do this on my own, because Renee could not stay here forever.

"It's going to be okay Renee. I don't know what to do right now, but I will figure this out if it kills me." And at that moment, I thought this situation might do just that.

**MUCH MORE TO COME! PLEASE KEEP** **READING AND REVIEWING!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All Characters and stories are property of Stephenie Meyers**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 10

Renee stayed for a couple more days, and she continued to help me get Bella back on her feet. We were successful in getting Bella out of her bed and eating. We even got Bells to make some small talk with us. Still, she wasn't herself, and I knew that it was going to take some time before she was completely back. Edward still hadn't called her or written, and I could see she was still hoping he would make some contact with her. When Renee finally decided to go back to Jacksonville, she asked Bella one last time if she would go with her, and like all of the other times before, Bella refused. I packed Renee's bags in the trunk of the cruiser and she said her goodbyes to Bella.

"Honey, I really wish you would reconsider, Jacksonville is great and it would be a good change for you."

"Mom…I love you but I can't leave. When Edward comes back he will be looking for me." Bella was so sure he was coming back; she just couldn't let him go. This infuriated Renee.

"Now you listen to me, Bella, I raised you better than to sit around and wait for some _boy_ to come and save you. I raised you to be an independent woman." Renee's voice started to shake and tears started to weld up in both her and Bella's eyes.

"He's not coming back Bella. Do you understand me?" Bella bit down on her bottom lip and turned her face away from Renee. Renee grabbed Bella's face and made her look at her. "He's gone baby, and the sooner you accept that, the sooner you can let him go."

"Mom…I can't," Bella took in a deep breath of air and let it out with a sob. "I love you Mom, but you don't understand. Just go, you're going to miss your flight." Bella quickly hugged her mother and ran back into the house slamming the door behind her. Renee turned to look at me with a sign of defeat on her face, and she opened the cruiser door and got in. It was a long ride to the airport. Renee was pretty quiet as she stared out of the window.

"Charlie, I'm sorry for leaving this the way it is. I know I tried to help Bella, but there's nothing I can do." Renee let her head bobble down between her shoulder blades and she began to cry. I reached over and once again held her hand. When I pulled into the airport, she didn't say much, just that she would call when she got back to Jacksonville. As I unloaded her bags I told her I would take care of Bella, and everything was going to be fine. She hugged me, gave me a forced smile and left to catch her flight.

************************************************************************

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months. It had been 4 months since he left, and things were still not back to normal. Yes, Bella was back to school and she was working a part time job down at Newton's Sporting Goods. Bella had started her job just before her birthday, but took a leave of absence when _he_ left. She was still alive…I guess, but she wasn't _my_ Bella. Unless she was at work or school, she stayed home. I couldn't take it anymore. It was like she was in a catatonic state or something. My patience was running thin with the whole situation, and I finally snapped.

It was early one morning while Bella and I were eating breakfast. Well, I was eating and she was swirling her spoon in a bowl of cereal. I don't know what set me off. Maybe it was the fact that I had been trying to have a conversation with the girl and she didn't even notice. Or maybe it was the fact that she was starting to drive _me_ crazy. Before I knew it, my fist came down on the hard, wooden table.

_SMACK! "_DAMN IT BELLA, THAT'S IT! YOU'RE GOING HOME!" My glass of orange juice shook and it almost tipped over from the force of my outburst. Bella just looked up at me with this sad look on her face.

"I _am_ home."

"No. You're going to Jacksonville. I can't stand this anymore Bells; the silence, the depression." She still looked at me confused.

"What did I do? I haven't missed a day of school or work, and I never miss curfew!"

"That's the problem, Bella. You never _do_ anything. All you do is sit around the house and stare off into space. You're eighteen years old, you have friends, you need to go out and have fun. Life is too short Bella." By now her face was crumpled up and angry.

"So you want me to go out and get into trouble?"

"It would be better than you moping around all of the time." I felt bad for this but she needed to hear it. And what I was going to say next was not going to make this any easier.

"Bells…I think…," I took a deep breath and told her how I felt. "I think you need to see someone Bells. Someone who can really help you." She looked at me with pure hate in her eyes.

"You want me to see a shrink? Wow, Dad I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"Bella, I love you, and I don't want to see you waste away. It has been 4 months since…" She cut me off before I could get it out.

"DON'T say it… please don't say his name."

"Bells, he's gone and you have been…lifeless, like a zombie." Her head shot up and she was now looking me dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Dad." The last thing I wanted her to do was apologize.

"Bells, it's okay, just…let him go and stop waiting for him." Bella's eyes were huge now and she jumped up from the table.

"I'm leaving dad, I have to go to school…"

"Bella, wait. Don't leave like this."

"I have to go. I'll make plans with Jessica today. It will be fine. Just…I have to go."

Bella shut the door behind her and I heard her truck roar to life. _Great Charlie, now what?_ All I knew was that Bella wasn't okay. I knew this talk…well…fight wasn't going to change much. All it was going to do was make Bella pretend to be a "normal" teenage girl. I just hoped that in her efforts to please and fool me, she would see what she had been missing. That was my explanation, because that was all I had left to hold on to.

**Much more to come… and I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading my story and leaving me reviews. I really enjoy writing this Fic and I am happy you all like it!!! ****J**


	11. Chapter 11

**All Characters and stories are property of Stephenie Meyers**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 11

After Bella left for school, one part of me was relieved that she was going to try and have some fun. The other part of me, the part that was taking over, knew she was only doing this to get me off her back. I looked at my bowl of cereal and lost my appetite. I put the dishes in the sink and headed off to the station.

After settling in at my desk, I noticed that I had a message on my phone. _Great, what now?_ I took a deep breath and hit the button to retrieve the message.

_Beep_. "Chief Swan, uh… Hi. This is Mr. Newton. I was calling because some of my customers have been a bit worried about going out into the forest these days. Apparently, there have been some bear sightings, and some folks are scared. They say these bears are abnormally large. I didn't know what to tell them, but I wanted to inform you so that maybe you could look into it. Uh, talk to you later. Bye." _Beep._

"Great, another wild animal. It was just last year that some creature was killing people."

I decided I would take a couple of my deputies out later this week to check things out. At least no one was missing. The day went by rather fast, which was a relief. I still hadn't been getting much sleep lately because Bella was still having nightmares, and I found myself checking in on her at night. Since Bella said she was going out with Jessica, I would get a pizza for dinner. Around 5:30 p.m., I left the station, stopped by the pizza shop on Main Street, and went home.

I ate my dinner in front of the television while I watched a game. I glanced at the clock, and before I knew it, it was past 10 p.m. Bella was not home yet, and her curfew for school nights was still 10:30. I was about to call Jessica's house to see if she was home yet, but then the front door opened, and Bella walked in, meeting me in the hallway.

"Hi dad, what's up? " Bells gave me an odd look, I then realized my face was screwed up and I didn't look pleasant.

"Where have you been?" I asked her, I wanted to sound curious, but what came out of my mouth sounded angry and accusing.

"I told you I was going to the movies with Jessica, Dad."

"Oh…right. Sorry kid. How was it?"

"It was good, some horror movie about zombies." She crossed by me and headed up to her room. At least she seemed happy. She smiled, which was something I had not seen from her in a while. I missed that smile. I turned off the TV, and headed off to bed myself.

The next few days went by rather quickly, and while Bella was ok during the days, her nights were still bad. I had gotten so used to her night terrors that I didn't even go in and check on her anymore. I was getting a bit restless myself, so I decided to go to La Push this weekend and watch a game with Billy. It was only February, so fishing was out of the question. Maybe Bells would want to come with me and hang out Jacob. I knew Jake was fond of Bella, and hoped he might help her get back to her old self. I was willing to try anything at this point. The station was quiet, so I called up Billy to see if he was up for visitors this weekend.

The phone rang twice before Billy answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey old man, how's life been treating you?"

"Who are you calling an old man? If I remember correctly, you're the one with the gray hair. HAHAHA!" Billy was right about that…I was starting to show my age.

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny. So I was wondering if you wanted some company this weekend to watch the big game?"

"Oh, sure Charlie. You know you don't need to ask, just come on over." I always felt so comfortable with Billy. I wasn't a "people" person, but he was the type of friend that felt like family.

"Ok. Well I'll see you Saturday around noon?"

"Sounds good to me. See Ya."

"Bye." I hung up the phone feeling a bit more like myself. I was happy to be getting out of the house, and I only hoped Bells would tag along. I checked the clock and saw that my shift was over. I headed to the cruiser and left for the day.

When I got home, Bella's truck was parked in front of the house. There was something different about it, but I wasn't sure what it was. I gave it another glance and noticed she had draped the rain tarp over it that I had given her a few months back. _Why is she using that? Surprisingly enough, it hasn't rained in days._ I shrugged it off and walked into the house. The first thing that hit me was the smell of lasagna that Bells was cooking, and I was starved. I hung up my coat and gun belt, and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey kid!" I noticed my voice was happy, I think it shocked Bells too, but she seemed rather excited herself.

"Hey dad, how was your day?" Bells had just filled a plate with lasagna and put it down in front of my usual chair.

"It was slow, but that's ok. How was yours?"

"It was good. I got off work early, so I decided to make lasagna," she said as she gestured toward my plate. I was just about to ask her if she wanted to come with me to La Push this Saturday to hang out with Billy and Jake, but she beat me to it.

"Dad? I was wondering if it would be ok if I went down to La Push to hang out with Jacob. Is that okay?" I was shocked. Was she reading my mind? I paused for a second, and Bells cocked her head to the left and stared at me.

"Dad, you okay?"

"Oh… uh, yea. I'm fine. Actually, I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with _me_ to La Push on Saturday, around 12." She looked a little concerned but I shrugged it off, I was just happy she wanted to get out of the house.

"Well… that sounds great, but…I'm going to head down there a little earlier. I talked to Jake today, and he and I are going to make a day out of it, okay?" I was so shocked, I almost dropped my fork. She had already talked to Jacob? This day couldn't get any better. One day at a time, that's all we had to do, take it one day at a time.

"Sure kid, I'll meet you there later."

Bells gave me the biggest smile I had seen in months, and I was elated. I ate my dinner, and I even had a second helping of lasagna , then I went to the living room to watch some ESPN. Bells finished the dishes and went to her room. For the first time in a long time, I slept through the night. She did not wake up screaming tonight, and I couldn't have been more pleased. I wondered what changed when she went to the movies with Jessica, maybe the argument we had that morning really woke her up? I don't know what changed, but I hoped whatever it was, it didn't go away. I was happy to have a small part of Bella back, and whatever she found that gave her the will to carry on, I would welcome it with open arms.

**Ok,ok I know there is not as much action I this chapter, but don't worry there is more to come. Also…my goal is not to tell the exact same story as New Moon, I wanted to change things up bit. So hold on and enjoy the ride with me, because I have no idea where this story is going to go lol anything is possible!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

**All Characters and stories are property of Stephenie Meyers**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 12

I woke up around 7 a.m. on Saturday morning; I wanted to have breakfast with Bells before she headed off to La Push. I knew I would be meeting up with her later that day, but I wanted some time alone with her to see how she was doing. Granted, Bella was kind of getting back to her old self these days, I still wanted to see where her head was. Not wanting to bring _him_ up_,_ I tried to think up ways to approach the conversation. I was worried Bella would be upset with me, and I didn't want to ruin her progress. I decided to go with a low key approach.

I took a quick shower and put on a pair of denim jeans, and an old High Point University t-shirt. I laughed as I pulled the shirt over my head. Billy always made fun of me for supporting the small southern school. He would always say, "Old man, that school has the worst record in the south when it comes to sports, and yet _you_ are the only person I have ever known to wear their shirts. Haha." I shook the thought out of my head and headed down stairs to the kitchen to start breakfast.

I was deep in thought about the conversation I was going to have will Bella as I was cooking breakfast. I barely noticed when she came down the stairs and greeted me.

"Morning dad, what are we having for breakfast? I'm starving." I heard her stomach growl, and I was happy she was getting her appetite back. She had lost some weight over the last few months, and I was concerned. She was already naturally small, and I didn't want her wasting away.

"Morning kid! Were having bacon and eggs, there's coffee in the pot if you want some."

"Naw, just the bacon and eggs please." I placed a plate food in front of her and she dug in.

"I'm happy to see you have your appetite back, kid." Bella just nodded and kept her eyes on her plate. I figured there was no time like the present to talk to her about…the past few months, and the sudden change that brought her out of her catatonic state. I only hope she wouldn't run out of here screaming again. I took a deep breath cleared my throat and began.

" So… you've been chipper these days. You seem like your getting back to your old self." Uh oh, that did it Bella stopped dead in her tracks. She swallowed the food in her mouth hard, and looked up at me and I could see the pain wash across her face. She bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

"Uh…Char…dad? Can we _not_ talk about this, I…" I cut her off before it got any worse. I didn't want to hurt Bella, and I could see that this conversation was like reopening healing wounds, and _then_ throwing salt on them. Making it worse than they were to begin with. I didn't want that for Bells, so I let it go.

"Oh sure kid…sorry, um. I'm going to clean up. You head down to La Push and I'll meet you there later. Okay?" Bella tried to hide the pain on her face but I could see the damage had been done. _Me and my big mouth. _Bells flashed me a weak smile and headed out of the door. I decided to give Renee a call before I left for Billy's, maybe she could give me some pointers on how long to wait before I could speak to Bella about her feelings.

I picked up the phone and dialed Renee's number, I was surprised at myself for having it memorized, but I guessed it was due to the fact that our daughter went through a mental breakdown. Renee picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Renee, it's Charlie, how…" Like always she cut me off afraid something had happened to Bella.

"Charlie! Oh God, what's wrong?"

"Calm down Renee, nothing is wrong. Actually, for once, everything is alright." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Bella smiling and happy.

"Oh, Bella is okay then?"

"Yes, she is quite well actually. She is on her way to La Push to hang out with Jacob Black."

"_Oh_, wait, that's Billy's son right?"

"Yes, that's Billy's kid. He and Bells are spending the day together." I could hear Renee sigh with relief. When she spoke again I could hear the smile of her face.

"So… Bella and Jacob are spending time together? Wow, that is wonderful. I haven't seen Jacob in quite a while. I bet he is all grown up.

"Yeah, he's getting there, he's only 16, but he is very mature for his age." I found myself gushing over Jacob like he was _my _kid. Renee seemed to think so too because she let out a small giggle at my affections toward Jacob.

"The son you never had, Charlie?" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice but it didn't bother me. I just shrugged it off and got to the reason I was calling her.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Uh…Renee, the reason I called was to talk to you about Bella's healing process." Renee stopped laughing and her tone became very serious.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I know it is good to talk about your feelings, but I tried to get Bells to open up and talk about the past few months. Needless to say, she wasn't thrilled at the idea. I didn't want to upset her, so I let it go. I guess my question is… how long should I wait until I try and talk to her about it? And how do I go about bringing it up?" Renee paused briefly before she answered me.

"Charlie, I think you should leave it be for a while. Bella is not ready to talk about Edward yet." When Renee said _his_ name, flames shot through me like someone had thrown me into an inferno. I calmed myself before I spoke, not wanting to alarm her.

"I understand that Renee, but… it's just that she is getting better, or at least it seems that way. I don't want her to carry these feelings around with her forever. I know how these things can change a person." There was a long silence, and I instantly regretted my last statement. I knew Renee was connecting my last statement to me and how I felt when she left me years ago. I never told anyone how I felt after she left me. Not Harry, not even Billy. I just let it fester inside of me, and the pain ultimately left me scarred. I was able to get over Renee, but I never got over the pain that lingered in my heart.

"Look, Charlie I know it's hard, but you have to let Bella heal on her own. The fact that she is getting out and spending time with her friends it a good sign…No it's more than good, it's great! Just give her time. Who knows, _she_ might even bring it up when she's ready."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks Renee." I stopped and check the clock, it was 10:15 a.m. This conversation had gone on longer than I thought it had. I had to leave for La Push now, or I would be late. I didn't want to miss any of the game. Renee and I said our goodbyes, and I told her I would keep her informed. I hung up the phone and headed for the door. I got into the cruiser and smiled to myself. Maybe Renee was right. When Bells was ready, she would come to me. I started the car and made my way to La Push.

************************************************************************

When I got to La Push, I felt at ease. There was something about the smell of the cool salt water that always soothed me. I have never been able to put my finger on what made me like it here so much. It could be the sound the waves made as they crashed against the shore, or the feel of the breeze on my face. I remember bringing Bells here when she was little. She and Jacob would run around on the beach and make sand castles.

Then I thought about Renee. We had our first date here at La Push. I brought her to the beach for a bonfire and I told her ghost stories. I can still see the terror on her face when I would pretend to go get something from the car and come running out of the forest screaming like some monster was after me. She never forgave me for that one, and I laughed to myself. Before I knew it, I was parked in front of the small, rusted, red house that Billy had lived in for years. I cut the engine of the cruiser and slid out of the driver's seat closing the door behind me. Billy met me on the front porch with a grin plastered across his face. I swear that man had never frowned a day in his life.

"Hey old man! He shouted at me from the porch. Still wearing that old High Point t-shirt I see. HAHA" Just as I thought…Billy never let me down.

"Yea yea, you know what they say. Old habits die hard." I smiled back at him and bent down to give him a hug. I looked past him into the doorway and saw the house was empty. Then, I turned and saw Bella's truck parked not too far from the cruiser.

"Where are the kids?" Billy smiled and nodded his head toward the back of the house. Jacob had built a homemade garage back there a few years ago.

"They're in the garage. Jake is working on his car and Bella is keeping him company." I furrowed my eyebrows and cocked my head to the left looking at Billy. He pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'm going to go let her know I am here." Billy followed me off of the porch and into the yard. I was just about to start walking past the trees that led behind the small house to the garage when I heard Jacob's booming laugh and Bella's shrill giggles come in our direction. The next thing I saw made my jaw drop and my stomach flipped inside out. Bella and Jacob were holding hands. Their fingers were intertwined, and they were laughing hysterically with one another. They finally looked up and saw Billy and me standing in front of them.

"Oh. Hey dad!" Bella had a euphoric look on her face, I could tell she was happy and she enjoyed spending time with Jacob.

"Hey Charlie, how have you been?" Jacob looked just as happy to be with Bella, I knew he was fond of her, but at that moment I could tell he truly cared about her.

"Hey kids, I was just about to come looking for you." I took another look at them and noticed Jacob was huge. It had not been that long since I last saw him, but I swear he had grown overnight. Jacob stood at the very _least_ 6'4'', and he had to weigh over 200 pounds by now. The boy, or should I say _man,_ had gone through a serious growth spurt. He was no longer the scrawny kid that used to play in the dirt. Now, he looked like a linebacker that played for some division on a college football team. I turned to look at Billy with my face still bemused by the look of his 16 year old son.

"Good lord Billy. What have you been feeding this kid?" Billy laughed and shook his head at me.

"Everything!" He said. "Jake has been eating us out of house and home for the past few weeks. Just a growing boy." Billy shrugged it off, and we headed back toward the house. I noticed Jacob and Bella were not behind us. I turned around to see them heading down toward the beach.

"Are you two not going to join us?" I shouted after them catching their attention. Bella turned around to answer me.

"No thanks dad, we're going to go down to the beach for a bit." I smiled at her and told them to have fun. I went inside to watch the game with Billy.

**Much more to come I hope everyone likes this chapter. I worked hard on it!! Please R&R A special thanks to my BETA Sw1m4l1fe!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**All Characters and stories are property of Stephenie Meyers**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 13

I was happy to be spending time in La Push because I hadn't seen Billy in months. The last we had seen each other had not been on good terms. That was the night Billy and Sam helped me find Bella. Things had changed so much since then. At least Bells was getting back to her old self, and I had Jacob to thank for that.

"So, uh Billy, Bella and Jacob seem to be getting along?"

Billy never took his eyes from the television, he simply smiled and said, "Uh huh." Billy knew what I was getting at. We both knew that Jacob liked Bella. He had developed quite a crush on her when she moved to Forks last year. Seeing the two of them holding hands and laughing was a good sign. I just didn't want Bella to rush into anything; Jacob is a great kid, but if they move to fast she could get hurt.

"Billy?" This time he turned to face me, I guess he knew what was coming.

"Charlie, they're kids. Jake knows Bella is still getting over _him_, but you know my son. If he sets his mind to something…or someone in this case, he won't give up. Bella is in good hands, trust me." As usual Billy was right, so I let it go.

"Yeah I guess you're right, just keep an eye on them while they're here. Those _hands _you speak of still belong to a sixteen year old boy."

"HAHAHA, good one old man. No worries, I'll make sure Jake is a gentleman."

"Thanks Billy." After Billy calmed down we settled back into the game. Apart from our usual shouts of excitement and annoyance at the refs, we watched the game in silence.

After the game, Billy and I made a couple of sandwiches and sat around the kitchen table to talk. I didn't even notice the time. It was 6 p.m., and Bella and Jacob had not come back yet.

"Well old man, it's getting late and I have an early morning Sunday shift at the station. I'm going to run down to the Beach and get Bella. I'll see you soon; it's your turn to come see me this time."

"Sure thing Charlie, and do me a favor, will ya? Get rid of that HPU shirt please." I rolled my eyes and Billy let out another booming round of laughter.

I walked out of the door and headed down to first beach to look for Bells and Jacob. On my way down the sandy hill that leads to the beach, I couldn't help but think about Renee again. I don't know what was making me think about her so much. I know I don't have any feelings for her, and that much I know for sure. Maybe it was time for me to start dating again. _Oh who are you kidding Charlie, you've been out of the dating scene for over 17 years. You have no idea what you're doing._

Just then, I heard the most frightening sound. It sent chills up my spine, and I swear I could feel every ounce of blood that flowed through my veins stop in its tracks and freeze. _**What in the hell was that?**_I turned to look at the open forest that lay before me. I didn't dare to look too hard for fear of seeing something that might make me need a change of boxers. Could _that_ be what Mr. Newton was going on about in the voice message he left me the other week. No, not a bear. I had watched my share of wild life shows on television, and I had never heard _that_ sound come from a bear before. _What was that?_ A wolf, maybe? Some wolf that must be. I'm definitely calling the wild life association tomorrow morning to have them come investigate. Whatever that was, it was clearly too much for me and my deputies to handle. We all have families and I'm not about to have them wandering in the forest just to be mauled by only God knows what.

Remembering why I was even down here at the beach, I continued my journey to find Bells. I spotted her and Jacob sitting on an old broken tree trunk down the beach a ways. They looked like they were deep in conversation, and I didn't want to interrupt them. I called out to Bells to tell her I was leaving.She _was_ with Jacob, so I didn't mind if she stayed a bit longer. She yelled back that she would be home soon and went back to her conversation. I turned around and walked back to the cruiser parked in front of Billy's house. I hopped in and drove home.

When I got to the house, my nerves were shot. The howling in the forest had bothered me more than I realized. I decided I would go take a hot shower to calm myself down. It was still early, so I knew I had plenty of time before Bells came home and needed the bathroom. I quickly undressed and wrapped a towel around my waist as I made my way to the bathroom. I turned the water on as hot as I could stand it and then I hopped in. I let the water cascade over the mess of curly brown hair on my head. I sighed as the hot water quickly relieved the tension in my shoulders and lower back. I spent the time thinking about absolutely nothing. It was a nice change because usually, I have so much on my mind, I never have a moment of silence, not even in my head. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but I realized that the water had turned cold and I jumped at the temperature change. I turned off the water and climbed out of the shower rewrapping the towel around my waist. When I walked out of the bathroom, I heard Bells in the kitchen down stairs.

"Hey Dad!" She must have heard the shower turn off. I hope she didn't plan to shower soon because I had used up all of the hot water.

"Hey kid, did you have a good time with Jacob?" I shouted from the hallway above her.

"Yeah, we had a good time. I'm making some spaghetti, would you like some?

"Uh, no thanks. I ate with Billy a while ago. Hey Bells, what time is it?"

"It's around 9:30." Wow, that was a long shower.

"Ok, thanks. I'm going to bed, night Bells, I love you.

"Night Dad, I love you too." I hurried into my room and changed clothes. I set my alarm for 5 a.m. and climbed into bed. Before I had a chance to think about the day to come, my eyes shut and I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke the next morning energized and ready for the day. I dressed quickly and headed to the kitchen for some coffee. I drank a quick cup nearly scolding, the back of my throat. _Thank God you got your tonsils out years ago Charlie, or they would be blistered._ I laughed at my thoughts and retrieved my gun belt, coat and keys. I locked the front door behind me as I made my way to the cruiser, hopped inside and drove to the station.

I said good morning to the deputies and went straight to my desk to make the phone call to the wild life association. I told them that we have been receiving some complaints from some hikers and citizens about some abnormally large bears. I told them that I wasn't sure if it was a bear, that maybe a wolf was responsible. They promised they would look into it and they asked me to inform locals and visitors to stay close to town and not to go to deep into the forest. After that was handled, I went over to Mr. Newton's store to warn him and to tell him to spread the word. Mike was working today and when he saw me, his face lit up and I saw him looking past me. Looking for Bella, no doubt. This kid, like Jacob, was head over heels for Bells. I will never understand why she chose Edward over these other boys.

"Good morning Mike, how are you today?"

"Oh Good morning Char…Chief Swan. Mike smiled at me nervously, and took a step back. Is Bella with you this morning?" He asked me as a large grin started spreading across his face.

"No. Bells is not with me, I'm sure she is down at La Push by now." Mikes face fell. He obviously knew she was with Jacob since he was the only person Bella knew on the reservation. I decided to change the subject and put the poor boy out of his misery.

"Uh, Mike, is your father around? I need to speak with him about something."

"Oh you mean the killer bears? He figured you would be coming in soon. He's away on business, but you can tell me and I will give him the message."

I told Mike the situation and I told him to tell anyone who came in the store to watch themselves in the forest. He agreed, though I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't buying the 'killer bear scare'. We said our goodbyes and before I left, he asked me to say hello to Bells for him. I nodded my head and went on my way. I got back to the station around 1:30 p.m. after stopping into the diner to grab some lunch. I checked my messages and was surprised to see that Renee had called. I quickly dialed her number, and she answered cheerfully.

"Hellooo"

"Hey Renee, it's Charlie. I saw that you called, what's going on?" I found myself sounding as worried as she usually was.

"Eeeeasy Charlie, nothing is wrong." I could hear her holding back a chuckle at my overreaction.

"Oh, good, so…what's up?" Now that I knew nothing was wrong, I was curious as to why she was calling me in the middle of the day.

"I just wanted to check in on Bella. I wanted to see how she was doing."

"Hasn't she been emailing you?" I asked her.

"Yes, but… she is so vague these days. I just wanted some _real_ answers." Now I understood.

"Oh, I see. Well she's…great actually. She has been spending a lot of time with Jacob down at La Push. I'm sure she's with him now. She's been sleeping better as well, not as many nightmares. I think she's getting over it Renee, truly. She's been eating, laughing, talking…blinking." We both laughed at that one, remembering how Bella seemed to be in a catatonic state only a few months ago. It was time Renee and I started making light of the situation before we went nuts.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that… Charlie, thank you I don't think we would have gotten through this without your strength." I was shocked. I'm sure my face had turned every shade of red that was humanly possible.

"Renee, Bella is _our_ daughter. _We_ love her, and _we_ would do anything for her. It wasn't just me that got Bells through this. It was you, too. We're a team, Renee, and Bella is going to be just fine thanks to _us. _Renee and I chitchatted for what seemed like forever, it was nice. We talked about the weather in Jacksonville, and of course about Bella. I shocked myself, as well as Renee, when I asked her about her new husband Phil. I figured I should get acquainted with him since he was a part of Bella's life. Renee even surprised me by saying she missed Forks. _That_ statement almost made me drop the phone, she said she missed the smell of the forest. Before I knew it, my watch read 5:30 p.m. Renee and I said our goodbyes, and I hung up the phone. I gathered my things to leave for the night when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is Chief Swan."

"Hey Charlie, its Dr. Gerandy." My stomach dropped and I could feel the color drain from my face. "Charlie, you there?" I quickly gathered my thoughts and responded before he hung up the phone.

"Uh, yes, Dr. Gerandy what's wrong? Is it Bella? Wha…"

"Calm down Charlie, yes it is about Bella. She fell and hit her head today. That nice boy Jacob Black brought her into the hospital to get checked out. She had to have a couple of stitches, but she is fine. I just called to warn you to wake her up every couple of hours tonight just in case she has a concussion.

"Oh, okay. Thank you Dr. Gerandy. I appreciate the call, and I'll be sure to do that." I took a deep breath and said goodbye to the good doctor.

On my way home I couldn't help but worry about Bella, wondering what mess she had gotten herself into this time. That girl was always falling or running into something. I swear she was a magnet for trouble. I pulled into my usual spot in front of the house, and I saw Bell's truck parked out front. I hurried inside and bypassed the coat rack where I usually hang my gun and coat. I walked into the kitchen and found Bells cooking dinner. She looked over at me with a weak and a conspicuous look on her face.

"Hey, Dad." she saw my eyes zero in on the cut on her forehead.

"I'm fine Dad. It's not bad. I only needed seven stitches." I finally settled down and relaxed my stance. I hung up my coat and gun and walked back into the kitchen to sit down at the table.

"So what did you do this time, Bells?" She was putting two enchiladas on a plate and setting it in front of me, trying to distract me no doubt.

"It's no big deal. I was in the garage with Jake, and I tripped. My head hit a hammer that was on the floor." Bella filled a plate of her own and sat down across from me.

"Kid, maybe you should stay out of the garage." Bella's face fell and panic washed over her.

"Okay, okay. I didn't fall in the garage. Jake and I went hiking and I fell. My head hit a rock, and that's the truth." For some reason something didn't seem right, but I let it go. I was more worried about her being in the forest.

"You were hiking Bells?"

"Yeah. I know it's not my thing, but working at Newton's has rubbed off on me. I was curious."

"I see. Well I don't mind you hiking, but stay close to town. There have been some bear sightings, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Sure thing, Dad."

"Oh, and I'll be checking on you tonight. Dr. Gerandy called me at work and warned me about your head. He's worried that you might have a concussion. I told him I would look after you." We finished our dinner and I told Bella to turn in early. She had school tomorrow, and I didn't want her overdoing it. I finished up the dishes and went to bed myself. If I was going to check in on Bella every few hours, I didn't want to lose too much sleep.

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I have decided for fun to add a "soundtrack" to my story, just some songs that fit in with the plot and characters. I won't post the entire track list until the story is done just incase things change. But I would loooove to know what you all would like me to put on the soundtrack. Let me know when you **_**REVIEW**_** (wink, wink) lol thanx for reading I hope to update soon!!! **


	14. Chapter 14

**All Characters and stories are property of Stephenie Meyers**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 14

The last few weeks with Bells had been great. She was spending so much time with Jacob that I had to wonder how the _rest_ of Bella's friends were doing. The last time I remembered Bells talking about someone besides Jacob was over a month ago when she went to the movies with Jessica. I decided that I _had_ to talk to Bella about this, if she and Jacob were becoming…serious, Bella still needed friends of her own. What would happen if things turned sour with Jacob? She would have no one to turn to; this situation had déjà vu written all over it. I was not about to sit around and let Bells alienate herself from her peers because of a boy. Tomorrow is Friday, and I was going to make sure Bella spent time with someone other than Jacob. Breakfast would be a great time to mention it. This way she has all day at school to make plans. I only hoped this conversation wouldn't turn into a screaming match.

Before I knew it, my alarm was going off. _Friday morning already_? I hopped up, quickly took a shower, and got dressed. It was 6 a.m., and I knew Bells would be up soon. I decided to make some breakfast. It had been a while since we'd had a _hot_ breakfast (I think I have sampled every kind of breakfast cereal that the grocery store had to offer). I pulled out the pots and pans, then gathered all of the ingredients to make French toast and country sausage. _Ok, Charlie, don't burn it this time._ Bells came down the stairs just as I was plating her food.

"Morning, Dad!" _She seemed chipper this morning. Could this be a good sign? _I quickly returned the smile before Bells got suspicious.

"Morning kid, sleep well?" Bell's eyes gaped open when she saw the spread I had prepared for breakfast, no doubt wondering how I managed _not_ to burn it. Bells grabbed a glass of milk and sat down in front of her plate.

"Uh… yea Dad, I slept ok. This looks great, I'm starving. How did you sleep?"

"I slept pretty well." I looked up at Bells to talk to her about her "social situation" when I noticed she had a mouth full of French toast. I couldn't help but laugh at the way her cheeks were poked out.

"Uh… Bells, I wanted to talk to you about something, but promise you'll hear me out before you say anything…okay?" Bells swallowed her food down hard then shook her head at me signaling that I could continue. I took a quick swig of my coffee then I told her how I felt.

"You see Bells…I know that you and Jacob are getting close. That is fine with me. You know I like Jacob, he's good kid. It's just that I don't want you to get _so_ caught up in him that you completely forget about your other friends." Bella rolled her eyes and took in a breath like she was going to say something, but I cut her off before she could get it out.

"Now I know you say that you and Jacob are just friends, but I'm not blind Bells. I see how he looks at you. Besides, the two of you are always holding hands. Look, you're eighteen and you are entitled to your privacy, but I want you to reconnect with your other friends Bella. I'm not saying you and Jacob will have a falling out or anything, but…Bells I love you. I can't stand to have you fall back into a depression if things don't work out."

Bella just stared at me. I wasn't sure what to do. She didn't seem angry, which was good. Maybe she was thinking it over. I took a bite of my breakfast while I waited for her to gather her thoughts.

"Dad, I understand where you are coming from, and without going into details about the past, because I'm not ready to talk about them, I would never do that again. I want you to understand that Jake and I are _just _friends. I will try to be more considerate when it comes to my other friends. I will make more time for them."

"Thanks kid." _That's it? Was it that easy? _I had to admit, I was a bit taken back. I know Bells took in everything I said, but something about her response was _too_ perfect. Almost like she only told me what I wanted to hear. So I wouldn't make her give up time with Jacob. Whatever it was, I wasn't going to push the subject any further. Bells was going to spend some time with her other friends. Maybe she could have them all go down to La Push and meet Jacob. That would be okay, too. Bells and I finished breakfast and we both headed out of the front door. I went to the station and Bells went off to school. _Good job, Charlie. I think you owe yourself a fishing trip this weekend, no matter how cold it is. _I decided I would call up Harry and Billy. Maybe they would like to join me on the boat down at La Push. I made my way through town and I got to the station just as the rain started to pour.

************************************************************************

The station was pretty quiet minus the phone call I got from the Wild Life Association. They informed me that a couple of hikers had gone missing and that some residents in a nearby town had spotted the large bear. Only they thought they saw a wolf, which only confirmed my assumptions. I was told to continue to monitor the people in Forks as well as the visitors that roamed the forest. It was a shame that people were missing, I just hoped they would put a stop to this soon. I called up Harry and Billy to see if they were up for some fishing on Saturday. Billy was game, but Harry had a doctor's appointment- something about his heart. I only hoped the old man was going to be okay, Harry was my oldest friend next to Billy. If anything happened to him…_stop that Charlie! Harry is going to be fine._ I shook off the bad thoughts and got back to work. I was excited for Saturday; I could use an afternoon in La Push. Bella and I got home around the same time that day. She had worked a shift at the Newton's, and she looked pretty tired.

"Hey kid, you look a bit out of it." I wrapped one arm around her shoulder as we walked up to the front door of the house.

"Yeah, I'm tired. Can we order a pizza? I don't really feel like cooking tonight."

She was really tired, and pizza was fine with me as long as we ate something. "Sure thing kid, come on inside and I'll take care of it." I opened the door and Bells headed for the couch. She plopped down and laid her head back. I ordered the pizza and went to join her. I was eager to hear her plans for the weekend, hoping they would include people aside from Jacob.

"So kid, what do you have planned for the weekend?" Bells rolled her head to the right to look at me without lifting her head. I just smiled down at her, she was on the verge of passing out.

"Oh, I'm going to the movies with Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Angela, Ben, Jake, and Quil." Bells smiled at me with a "did I do good" look on her face.

"Wow! That's quite a pack you've got there. I'm happy to hear that you took my advice."

Bells just rolled her eyes at me and chuckled quietly.

"Dad, I think I'm going to skip dinner and head off to bed, is that okay?"

"Sure kid, go get some rest. I love you." Bells pulled herself off of the couch and headed for the stairs.

"Oh, Dad? What are you doing this weekend?" She asked me from the steps.

"I'm going fishing with Billy down at La Push."

"Dad, its February!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But we're in the mood." Bells laughed to herself and went up the stairs. I could have sworn I heard her mumble "They'd go fishing if the ocean was iced over, their only concern would be if they could drill a hole deep enough into the ice." My kid knew us so well. I must say that it would be a rather interesting trip. The door bell rang and I went to open it. I paid the pizza boy and settled into the couch with my dinner.

**Uh oh, those wolves are getting restless lol! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, pllllllease Review!!! I would love to hear everyone's opinions. Much more to come no worries. Thanx to my Beta Sw1m4L1fe.**


	15. Chapter 15

**All Characters and stories are property of Stephenie Meyers**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 15

"DAMN IT!" _Good going Charlie, you over slept!_ My alarm read 10:17 a.m. I was supposed to be up an hour ago to go fishing with Billy. I jumped out of bed so quick the blood rushed to my head and made me dizzy. I had to grip the bed post to keep from falling over. _I guess this was definitely a sign of old age._ I hopped in the shower and quickly threw some clothes on, I didn't even check to see if Bells was up yet. I ran down the steps and to the kitchen to give Billy a call, I didn't want him making any other plans. I picked up the phone and dialed hisnumber.

"Hello." I was shocked to hear Bella's voice answer the phone. I didn't even notice that her truck wasn't parked out front.

"Oh, Bells?"

"Hey Dad. Billy is here waiting for you and you're in biiiig trouble."

"TELL HIM IM GOING TO THROW HIM OFF OF THE BOAT WHEN HE GETS HERE." I could hear Billy shouting in the background with that booming laugh of his.

"You hear that dad? BIG trouble" Bella joined Billy in on the laughing. I was just concerned that she was in La Push rather than here since she had made plans with friends to go to the movies.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah, tell Billy I'm shaking in my boots. But Bells, why are you at La Push? What happened to the movies?"

"We're still going to the movies, I just wanted to…hang out with Jake a while first. He's going to meet me at the house later and we're all going to ride together."

"Oh, ok kid. Well tell Billy I'm on my way."

"Sure thing, Dad. You'd better hurry, Billy is getting antsy." I hung up the phone and grabbed my tackle box and fishing rod from the front closet. I hurried out of the house and drove to La Push, breaking a couple of traffic laws on the way. What was the worst that could happen? I would give _myself_ a ticket.

I arrived in front of Billy's rusted red house in record time. We still had a full day of fishing in front of us and I couldn't be more excited. Billy met me outside, obviously as eager as I was to get to the boat. He rolled himself down the ramp that was attached to the house and I met him at his truck.

"Morning old man, I see you finally decided to grace me with your presence." Billy had his usual wide grin on his face. I expected some badgering from him; he wouldn't be the same Billy if he didn't hound me.

"What can I say? I needed an extra hour of sleep," I joked with him as I began to hook his boat to the back of his truck. Billy loaded the tackle boxes and fishing rods in the bed of the truck and we were ready to leave. Jacob came out of the house and the sight of him stopped me in my tracks. _Does this kid grow a foot a day? He looks even bigger than the last time I saw him._

"Hey Jacob, how are you this morning?" I noticed that Bells was not with him, I looked around to search for her truck but I had missed her again.

"Hey Charlie, I'm good…just going to go work on my car. I'm almost finished. I want to be done by tonight so I can surprise Bells with it and drive us to the movies." This kid was really in love, I could see it in his face when ever he said Bella's name. His face would light up like a firecracker on the Fourth of July.

"Oh, that's great Jacob, I'm sure Bells would love that. With all of the kids going with you all, you will need the extra space. And if your friend Quil is as big as you are…yeah, an extra car would be a blessing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well I'll see you two later. Enjoy the fish; I hope they're biting for ya." Jacob headed off behind the house to his garage.

"I swear Billy, that boy is as big as an Ox. Maybe we should get the water down here checked."

Billy and I laughed at the idea for a while as I helped him out of his wheel chair and into the driver's seat of his truck. Even though Billy was paralyzed from the waist down, he didn't let it get to him. He was the same Billy. The car accident that took his wife's life and left Billy in a chair didn't change him much. I could still see some sadness in his eyes when he looked at Jacob and his two daughters who were never home much. The three of them looked so much like Billy's wife Beth. I have so much respect for Billy. He raised those girls, and they turned out great. One married living in Hawaii and the other in her junior year at the University of Washington in Seattle. As for Jacob, Billy was doing a fine job with him as well. Jacob is a good student, he never got into any trouble and he is very respectful. That quality is my favorite in Jacob, considering he was becoming very close with my daughter. Before I knew it, we we're at first beach. The weather was nice and the water wasn't too rough. Billy and I unloaded everything and I drove the boat around to the peer so Billy could get in; wheel chairs and sand didn't really mix well.

The day seemed to fly by. The fish were practically jumping into the boat; we picked a good day to fish. Billy and I decided to call it quits around 4:45 in the afternoon. I wanted to get home to clean the fish before Bells got home. She wasn't very fond of blood, and I knew that if I wanted her to cook the fish, I would have to do the cleaning. That was the one thing that Bells refused to do. I didn't complain. Since she moved to Forks, my meals have improved immensely. Billy and I split the fish, and I dropped him off. I hopped in the cruiser and headed home. I pulled into the driveway and I noticed that Bella's truck was still parked. I opened the front door and the house seemed empty.

"Bells? You home kid?" There was no response so I figured I was alone.

I guess Jacob got his car fixed after all. I bet Bells was ecstatic when he surprised her and picked her up. I decided not to waste anymore time. I pulled out my special de-boning knives and got to work on the fish. I took the time to think about how lucky I was. I had a great kid who was a good student and never got into any trouble. I was so happy that Bells wasn't the type of girl that liked to live _dangerously. _I don't think I could handle a child like that. Boy crazy, irresponsible, and downright reckless; these have never been words that described Bella. When Renee and I found out that we were having a girl, I remembered spending countless nights praying that when she grew up she wouldn't give us any problems. Besides the past three months, Bells has been the picture perfect daughter. I couldn't ask for anything more. It's scary to think that my baby is eighteen…I feel like she still has so much to learn. Hell, _I_ still have so much to learn. This world is full of monsters, not the kind you read about in horror novels or see in the movies. It's not like vampires and werewolves roamed the earth, no, the _real_ monsters. People who take advantage of young girls like Bella. People, who hurt you, leave you and those who lie to you. These were all the people that I try to protect her from. I guess I can't keep her safe from everything, or everyone for that matter. Just look at this mess with _him_. But I was for damned sure going to try…well at least as long as I could. She _is_ graduating in a year. I shuddered at the thought. I had to pull myself together before I forgot myself completely and ended up with my fingers on ice rather than the fish I was cutting into. I finished with the fish and cleaned everything up before Bells got home. I took a quick shower and settled down in front of the television with some left over pizza from the night before.

I heard Jacob pull up out front and then I heard him speed off. I sure hope that kid takes it easy on the roads. I don't want any phone calls about a red Volkswagen Rabbit wrapped around a telephone pole. Bella came into the house and I noticed that it was still pretty early.

"Hey kid, back so soon?" Bella looked a little worried, which set off an alarm in my head.

"You okay, kid?" I gave her a concerned look as I stood up from the couch and crossed to stand in front of her in the hall way.

"Yeah I'm fine; Mike got sick…some stomach flu." _Oh dear lord, not a stomach flu, Bells is sure to get it._

"You feel alright?" _Please say yes, please say yes!_

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Bells passed by me and went into the kitchen. She still looked worried as she reached for the phone.

"Bells what's going on? You're being very quiet."

"Oh it's nothing. I was just going to call Jake to see if he made it home ok. He didn't look too hot when he drove off and he was burning up. I think he has a fever…probably the same flu Mike and the other kids have."

"Other kids?" _Oh no this is worse than I thought._

"Yeah. Angela and Ben are sick too." I'm going to go change and then call Jake later. Did you eat, Dad?"

"Yeah kid, I had some left over pizza. Don't worry about me." Bella went to her room and I returned to the couch. She reappeared about twenty minutes later in a pair of old sweat pants I had given her years ago when she was younger. I was surprised to see she still had them. Bells made a "V" line to the phone and called Jacob, I could hear her speaking to Billy and she sounded worried. She hung up the phone and stood in the hallway facing me.

"Is everything okay with Jacob?"

"Billy said he made it home, but he is sick. I'll give him some time to sleep it off and go see him tomorrow morning before I go to work."

"Sounds good kid, no worries Jacob is a… grown boy, he will be fine." Bella shook her head and headed off to bed, I could see that she was still worried but there was little she could do right now. I watched television until I could barley hold my eyes open; I went to my room and practically passed out on the bed.

************************************************************************

I woke up around five a.m. to use the bathroom. When I walked passed Bella's bedroom door, I noticed that it was open but the light was still off. I turned to the bathroom door and noticed that it was cracked. I peeked my head in the door and found Bella lying on the floor with her face pressed against the cold edge of the bathtub. _Shit! _I noticed that Bells had the lid of the toilet seat up so I figured she had been throwing up. Of course with Bella's luck, the flu would not just pass _her_ by. I looked at her for a long moment then I spoke when I figured she couldn't find the words.

"Stomach Flu?" I asked her.

"Yes" was all she could moan back at me.

"You need something?" I wasn't very good at taking care of sick people, but she was my kid so I had a job to do… whatever that may be.

"Could you call the Newton's for me? Tell them I have what Mike has and I won't be in today. Tell them I'm sorry." I looked at my poor pitiful child lying on the floor and I couldn't help but feel bad for her. I called the Newton's and told them Bells was sick. They didn't seem too put out about the situation, seeing as they had their _own_ sick child to look after. I had to go into the station for a bit, so I got dressed and left a glass of water next to the bathroom door for Bells just in case she got thirsty. I figured she would be spending the day with her head in the toilet. _At least it's not a hangover Charlie_. I got into the cruiser and left for work.

After a few hours of doing nothing, I decided to go to the diner to have a bite to eat. I was happy to find Sue and Harry there having dinner. I joined them and we had a nice long talk. We chatted mostly about the kids and our work, we talked a bit about Harry's doctor's appointment and the fact that he needed to take better care of himself. The doctor said he had some plaque build-up around his heart and he had to eat better and exercise more. Sue was worried sick. I could see it in her eyes, though she tried to hide it. More for Harry's benefit than anyone else's, she also made him order a salad which he was _not_ happy about. After Harry promised to stop by the station and drop off some of his famous fish fry for my latest catch, we said our goodbyes and I headed home to check on Bells.

"Bella?" I noticed that the downstairs was exactly how I left it, so I went up stairs to make sure she was still breathing." Bella had picked herself up off of the bathroom floor and she returned to her room. I knocked on her door and peeked my head in.

"Still Alive?"

"Sort of," she said.

Not sure what to do, I asked her if she needed anything and she told me no. I told her to get some rest and to sleep well. She weakly nodded her head, and closed her tired eyes. I headed back down stairs and was just about to open a beer from the fridge when the phone rang. It was Mrs. Newton, she told me that Mike was feeling better and that the flu was only a twenty four hour thing. I was relieved. I thanked her and hung up the phone. I called up the stairs to Bells and told her the good news. I heard her run to the bathroom and slam the door. _I guess we're not out of the woods yet. _An hour later I picked Bells up off of the bathroom floor and put her in the bed. I closed her door and headed off to bed. _I hope she sleeps through the night. My poor kid, I hate to see her so helpless like that._ I lay in my bed and as my body sunk into the soft mattress; I realized how tired I was. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep and my alarm was going off at the usual 5 a.m. the next morning.

**I hope everyone likes this chapter, PLEASE review, I would love to hear from you all. Thanx Beta you're the BEST Sw1m4L1fe **


	16. Chapter 16

**Steph ownes it! lol Thanx Beta Sw1m4L1fe**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 16

I rolled over and smacked my alarm clock. I couldn't believe it was already five a.m.. It felt like I just went to sleep; I guess I was more tired than I thought. I pulled myself out of bed and before I jumped in the shower, I checked in on Bells. She was still asleep and luckily she was in her bed where I left her, rather than on the bathroom floor again. I just only hope she didn't pass the flu off to me; I couldn't afford to miss any days from work. I jumped in the shower, got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. I wasn't sure if Bells was going to be feeling well enough for school, so I had planned to run up and check on her one last time before I left for the station. Just then, Bella came sluggishly down the stairs. She still looked a little pale, but at least she wasn't green.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" I tried to sound cheerful, but she didn't look like she was in any mood to smile.

"I'm okay, just tired. Do you mind if I stay home today? I don't think I could get through a day of school being this worn-out." Bells grabbed some saltine crackers from the cabinet and sat across from me at the breakfast table. I only hoped the smell of my eggs didn't bother her…we didn't need a setback.

"Sure kid. I was thinking about calling you out from school anyways. Just stay around the house today and rest, okay?" Bella looked at me with relief in her eyes, and she gave me a small smile.

"Thanks dad. I think I'm going to call Jake in a little while, just to check in on him since he's sick."

"That sounds like a good idea. Well, I have to get to work. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just going to take a shower and maybe go back to sleep. Love you dad, and thanks again for the day off."

"Sure thing. Love you too, bye."

Work was slow so I decided to call up the Wild Life association to see if they had anymore news about the hiker disappearances. They told me that there hadn't been anymore disappearances but there was a resident in a neighboring town that had seen the animal on the edge of the forest. The witness said that she thought there was no way it was a bear; this was a wolf, a big wolf. She said she swore the animal looked directly at her, but did nothing. That bit of information sent a chill up my spine so cold that it made my teeth chatter. I decided I didn't need to hear anymore. I thanked them and hung up the phone. _At least the wolf was killing anyone. That was a relief._ One of my deputies walked into my office and laid a stack of traffic violations on my desk. _This is going to be a long day._ I got to work on the mound of paper work and I decided to work through lunch. I wasn't very hungry anyways, and I wanted to get home a bit early to check on Bells. I finished my work around 4 that evening and headed out of my office to my car. I stopped dead in my track when I noticed Ms. Stanley walking toward the station. _Damn it, damn it, damn it!! Ok Charlie, just…run to the men's room. She can't find you there._ Ms. Stanley was recently divorced and ever since her divorce was finalized, she had been trying to hang around the station. I hated the way she looked at me. Almost like she was trying to undress me with every bat of her eyelashes. Needless to say, I was _not_ interested. Bella would probably kill me if I dated one of her friend's mothers. Besides, I liked Ms. Stanley's ex husband. He and I had been on a bowling league together a few years back. I would never date his wife. _Ugh, here she comes. There's no escaping her today Charlie, just deal with it._

"Well good evening Charlie, how are you today?" She stared at me like she was trying to rip my uniform off with her eyes. If this is how women felt when men stared at their breast…I should arrest every man in town that that had wondering eyes, because this, this is downright degrading. Ms. Stanley licked her lips and I felt my stomach churn. Thank _God_ I skipped lunch.

"Uh…hello Ms. Stanley. I'm doing well, how about yourself?" She cringed when I called her Ms. Stanley; that was her married name. I don't know how many times she had told me to call her Susan.

"Charlie, you know my last name isn't Stanley anymore. Call me Sharon." _There she goes with those eyes again. Charlie, save yourself and get the hell out of dodge before this woman tries to drag you into the nearby forest._

"Oh, sorry, Susan. Well I have to be going, Bella is waiting for me at the house. Have a nice day, bye." I moved as fast as I could without breaking into a sprint. I didn't care for the woman, but there was no need to be rude.

"Oh, goodbye Charlie. I hope to see you soon." She waved at me with a huge grin on her face as I pulled out of the parking lot._ Thank God I got out of there._ Sharon_ is a good looking woman, but there's just something about her that scares me. _Like her mind is swimming with things she would do to me if we_ were alone._ I hope her daughter is _nothing_ like her mother. If Jessica was as forthcoming as hermother, Bells would not be allowed to hang out with her. Before I knew it, I was pulling into my drive way. I took a deep breath and got out of my car. When I got inside, Bells was sitting on the couch reading the book I got her for her birthday.

"Hey kid, I'm home. You look rested…did you get some sleep?" Bella closed her book and stood up to meet me in the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm good. I slept for a while this morning, then I did some cleaning and made dinner." Bella had grilled some of the fish that I caught with Billy the other day. It was great, especially since I was starved because I had skipped lunch.

"So, did you speak with Jacob today?" Bella's brow furred and her jaw tightened a bit. She took in a deep breath. She held herself around her ribs like she was going to fall apart or something. She had picked up that habit a while ago but I didn't ask her about it. I wasn't too sure what questions_ were _allowed and which ones weren't. So, I let it slide hoping she would quit it when she was completely over him. I knew it had something to do with him, but like I said, I wasn't sure if I was allowed to ask.

"Bells? Did you talk to Jacob?" I had to repeat myself because she just stared off into space like I hadn't spoken a word. Suddenly she looked up at me and dropped her arms to her side.

"Oh, yes, uh for a second. He is sick too. He says it's not the stomach flu, but I'm not sure. He sounded bad though…maybe he has a worse case than me and Mike?" I could see the worry on her face though she tried to hide it; Bella was never good at hiding her emotions. They were always written all over her face, out there for the world to see.

"Bells, I'm sure Jacob is going to be okay. Don't worry too much; Billy will take good care of him. Just give him a few days."

"Sure dad, I'll give him some time." Bella cleaned up the dishes and I went up stairs. I wasn't in the mood for television, so I decided to go to bed early.

************************************************************************

A week had gone by and Bella still hadn't spoken to Jacob. It was driving her crazy not being able to see or talk to him. In fact, it was driving _me_ crazy. Bella was back to staying in the house and I could hear her pacing around her room at night. I called Renee not sure what to do. I only hoped that a relapse was not coming on, especially now when things were going so well. I couldn't get in touch with Renee, so I decided to try and handle it on my own. I got in from the station late and Bells was waiting for me in the kitchen. I was going to ask her if she needed anything or if she wanted to talk, but she cut me off.

"Dad!, I need you to call Harry. I need to know if Jake is okay and Billy isn't answering my phone calls." Bella's eyes were almost crazed. I knew she was missing Jacob, but this…this was almost scary. But, if this is what she needed, then I would help her.

"Okay Bells, I'll give him a call. Hey didn't Billy tell you the last time you called that he had taken Jacob to the doctors?" Bella rolled her eyes and I could tell she clearly wasn't in the mood for my questions. I picked up the phone and called Harry.

"Hello," Harry answered the phone on the second ring.

"Hey Harry, its Charlie. How's life been treating you old man? Is Sue still making you eat salads?" I couldn't help but laugh. The last time I saw Harry was at the diner. He, Sue, and I had lunch, and she was making him eat a salad due to his heart problems.

"Yeah, she's still on my back like white on rice. I had to go back to the doctors a few days ago for a checkup and they made me stay a few nights to run some more tests." At that moment, my face fell and the smile I had was now nonexistent and my mouth went dry. Harry could sense my worry and changed the subject. He started telling me about a fight his two kids Leah and Seth got into. Something about a diary that Seth stole, and how Leah ended up throwing his video game out of the second story window of their house. I couldn't help but laugh along with Harry, even though I was concerned about his health. I looked over at Bella and she was drumming her fingers on the kitchen table. I lightly grabbed her hand and asked Harry about Jacob.

"Hey Harry, how's Jacob? He was sick last week and Bella can't get a hold of him."

"Oh yeah, the phone lines have been down for a while. That's probably why she couldn't get through. Billy took Jake to the hospital and apparently he has mono. Billy said he is not allowed to have visitors for a while."

"I see. Well thanks, Harry. I'll tell Bella, and you say 'Hi' to Sue and the kids for me."

"Sure thing, and tell Bella the same for me. Bye" Harry hung up the phone and I looked up at Bella across the table. She looked as though she would burst at the seams if I didn't tell her something soon.

"So? What did he say, Dad?"

"Easy kid. Harry said the phone lines have been down and that's why you couldn't get though. Billy took Jacob to the doctors in La Push and he has mono. Billy said no visitors." Bella's eyes got big and her mouth fell open, I don't even think she was breathing.

"No Visitors?" Bella was seeing red now, and I had to put my foot down.

"Isabella Swan. I don't want you making a pest out of yourself, do you understand me? Jacob will call you when he is well enough to have visitors, until then why don't you call up some of your _other_ friends."

"Dad, I'm just worried. I'll give Jake some more time. I promise I'll behave myself."

Before I knew it, the week had come and gone and the weekend was upon us. Bella surprised me with how well she was handling not seeing Jacob, or at least she was putting on a good show. Harry and I had decided to go fishing since the weather man was calling for nice conditions. I was coming down the stairs from my room when I heard Bells on the phone, calling Jacob no doubt.

"Something wrong?" I asked her as I passed by her and opened the refrigerator door.

"No. Billy said that Jake is feeling better…it wasn't mono." I started pulling sandwich meat and cheese from the fridge to make some sandwiches for me and Harry to have on the boat.

"So, is he coming here or are you going there?" I asked her without stopping to look at the expression on her face.

"Neither, he's going out with some friends." The tone of Bella's voice caught me off guard I froze and looked over at her worried.

"Isn't it early for lunch?" She asked me. _Crap,_ _I forgot to tell her about going fishing with Harry down at the river._

"No, I'm just packing some stuff for later. Harry and I are going fishing. The fish bite better when it's nice outside. Hey do you want me to stay here and hang out with you since Jacob's out?" Bella gave me a sympathetic smile realizing I was trying to keep her mind off of being without Jacob.

"No Dad, its fine. I think I'm going to call Jessica so we can get some studying done." _Oh lord, just stay away from her mother…_ _Stop that Charlie, Sharon is a good mother, she's just a bit man hungry._

"Sounds good. But hey, you two study here or at her house. I still don't want you going into the woods, okay?"

"Okay Dad, we'll stay at her place."

I gave Bells a kiss on the forehead, grabbed the food off of the counter and headed for the door. I jumped in the cruiser and drove to the lake to meet Harry. I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. I wasn't sure why, but something wasn't right. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I had a bad feeling. Almost the same feeling the day Bells went missing and Sam found her in the forest months ago. I didn't want to think about that day. I was probably trying to suppress that memory just as much as Bella was. I could still feel the pain in my chest when I closed my eyes and saw Bella's limp body, cold and damp in Sam's arms. She looked so breakable. Well, let's face it, she _was_ broken. In a lot of ways she still was, I just couldn't shake this overwhelming feeling that something was wrong. I pulled up to the river side and saw Harry's truck parked a few feet away. I shook off the bad feelings as much as I could and I got out of the cruiser to help Harry set up.

**Thank you to everyone for reading this story! This is my 1****st**** fanfic and I really hope you all are enjoying reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Don't forget to let me know what songs you think should go on the soundtrack. I have some ideas but I would like to hear from you all. P.S. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Steph OWNS it!!! Thanx Beta Sw1m4L1fe**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 17

Harry looked up at me as I approached him and the boat that he was unhooking from the back of his truck. He looked a little worried and I wasn't sure why, but that was happening to him a lot these days. I could tell Harry was trying to hide whatever problems he was having, but it was written all over his face.

"Hey Charlie, it's good to see you." Harry stepped around the bed of the truck and I stuck my hand out to shake his. He surprised me by ignoring my hand and giving me a hug. _This is odd, Harry never hugs._

"Hey big guy, how's life treating you?" I asked him, hoping he would reassure me that he was fine. I had enough to worry about with Bella, and I didn't to worry about Harry too. Harry just looked at me and replied with a quick "Good".

"So, how about we get this boat in the water and get started?" He asked me with a smile on his face. I nodded my head and we got to work. I tossed the sandwiches I made, along with my fishing rod and tackle box, into the boat. I grabbed Harry's things and did the same. Without saying a word, we both started to push the small boat into the water jumping into it before our feet got wet. The fish weren't biting much yet, but it was still pretty early, and we had all day.

I decided to make small talk. I wasn't sure if Harry felt like talking much, but the silence was killing me. It was like we were both waiting for the other to get rid of the huge weight that was sinking our boat.

"So…how are the kids? I saw Seth the other day in town and he is getting big!" I told him.

"Haha, yeah he is. Just a growth spurt I suppose. He is going out for the football team next year." Harry's face went white. I tried to keep him talking, afraid of what was going through his mind. It was when I asked him about Lea that I couldn't avoid the obvious pain in his eyes any longer. As a friend, I _had_ to find out what was eating him, and I _had_ to try and fix it.

"Harry what's going on? You are not yourself…Is everything ok with Sue?" That's when it happened; my best friend of only God knows how many years, broke down _right_ in front of me. Harry dropped his fishing rod in his lap and began to cry. He cupped his hands over his face, but the tears were streaming through his fingers like he had picked up a hand full of water from the river and it was seeping back out. I was in shock. I didn't know what to do. I tried to speak, but a lump was catching in my throat. _Hold it together Charlie, your friend needs you! You have to talk to him._ I opened my mouth again and willed the words to escape from my lips.

"Harry, what happened? Is it Sue? Talk to me Harry, I will do everything I can to help you…to fix this. You just have to tell me first what is broken, Harry…?" Then it hit me; the doctors. Harry had gone to a follow up appointment and they ran some more tests. Oh God. I couldn't stop myself, I knew what it was all along, I just didn't want to admit it. My best friend was dying. I couldn't hold it in anymore the lump in my throat grew to the size of a golf ball, and my own tears started to silently stream down my checks. That's when Harry spoke for the first time.

"Charlie, I…I don't know what to do. It's like I can feel myself slipping away more and more each day. The doctors told me that my heart was worse than they originally thought. I don't have long Charlie." A new round of tears fell from his eyes and he buried his face in his hands again. "How could I let this happen, Charlie? How?" I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes, but every time I did, new ones fell in their place. "Harry, this is NOT your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself for this. How is Sue taking it?"

"She doesn't know, I didn't tell her. I couldn't bring myself to tell my wife…my soul mate, that I was dying. How do you tell the person that completes you that you're leaving them? How do I do that Charlie? How do I tell my children that I let them down? What am I suppose to say to Leah? I won't be there to walk her down the aisle? Or tell Seth that I will never see him play in a single football game, or see him graduate and grow into the… the good man I know he will be when he is older? Charlie, I'm lost. You're the only person who knows."

"Is that why you asked me to come here today? To tell me that you're dying?" There were a few moments of silence, but it seemed like hours to me. I couldn't believe this. My best friend was going to die, and _soon_, by the way he was talking.

"Charlie, I need you to do something for me. I'm not going to tell Sue…"

"Now wait a minute Harry…" Harry cut me off before I could argue with him.

"Charlie, I need you to take my place!" Silence fell over both of us, I was stunned my mouth hung open and I couldn't even _think_ of words to say much less than speak them out loud.

"Harry, are you crazy?" I whispered to him afraid if I spoke to loudly all of this would _really_ be true.

"No, no, Charlie I'm not crazy…I'm dying and so I need you to do this for me. I need you to do the things I won't be here to do myself. I need for you to guide Seth. Show him how to be a man. Teach him respect, and help him through all of this. I need you to help Sue with Leah as well." Harry's voice started to shake and his eyes watered. My eyes did the same when I imagined what it would be like if I was asking him to take care of Bells. The tears poured down both of our faces as he went on.

"Make sure Leah knows that she is _worth_ something. She is having trouble… just make her realize she can be whatever she wants to be. And when the day comes and she needs someone to hold her hand on her wedding day, promise me you will be that person. As for Sue…my Sue, Charlie this is most important. I don't want her to suffer. I know it will be hard, but I want you to take my place. No, I _need_ you to. I know it's a long shot, but I know you can learn to love her Charlie, and I know she can learn to love you too. I don't want her to be alone, and you don't _deserve_ to be alone."

"Harry, this isn't some World War II soldier story. I can't just _take_ your place. Of course I will help you with the kids. But Sue, like you said she is _your_ soul mate. That is a void I can't fill Harry." There was another long pause before Harry broke the silence, looking up at me as he spoke.

"Charlie, you listen to me. I know you can do this. You and Sue get along so well. She adores you and Bella. I'm not asking you to fall in love with my wife the moment after you toss the dirt over my coffin." We both winced at the thought of that moment. I tried to push the thought out of my head. "Charlie, just… promise me you will _try_." I stared at my desperate friend and I couldn't help but feel pity. He knew he wasn't going to live to see the next year. I _had_ to live for him, he _needed_ me to live for him. A few more seconds went by then finally I spoke.

"I'll do it."

**I hope everyone liked this chapter it was really hard for me to write, I have been working on it for a few days trying to figure out how I wanted Charlie and Harry to react to each other. I know its short but I didn't want to drag it out to much b/c I was afraid it would take away from the emotion of the situation. PLEASE R&R It would really mean a lot to me if I knew how you all felt about this chapter!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Steph OWNS it!!! Thanx Beta Sw1m4L1fe**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 18

The ride back home was long; all I could think of was Harry. I had so many emotions running through my body. If I was a man who drank hard liquor, this would be the day that I got rip- roaring drunk. I was such a wreck, I was practically shaking. I was devastated because Harry was dying and mad as hell because of the promise he made me make to him about Sue. I was numb from the shock of it all, and most of all I was shattered. It felt as though someone had picked me up and dropped me off of the empire state building. If I felt this bad, I couldn't imagine how Harry felt. I didn't even want him driving home the way he was carrying on. Oh who was I kidding, _I_ didn't need to be driving right now. I never thought I would react this way. I guess a small part of me never thought to _truly_ question Harry's health. I pulled into the driveway of my house and I didn't see Bella's truck parked outside. That was a good thing. I guess she was still at Jessica's doing homework. Bells didn't need to see me like this, and since I have never been good at hiding my feelings, I needed to get myself in check before she got home. I had to learn to keep this out of my head. It's not like anyone could read my thoughts, it's just that I didn't want it to show on my face. So I pushed it away, deep into the back of my head where no one would find it. Harry and I didn't catch any fish since we spent the entire day talking. I wasn't even hungry. I bypassed the kitchen and headed up the stairs to take a shower to relieve the tension.

After an hour or so in the shower, I got out and put on a t-shirt and some flannel pajama bottoms. I settled into the couch with a beer in one hand, and the remote in the other. I flipped through the channels on the television until I found ESPN. I caught up on the games I had missed during the day while I waited for the Duke vs. Carolina game to come on. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was half past eight in the evening. I wasn't sure what was keeping Bella, so I decided to call Jessica. I only hopped she would pick up the phone rather than her mother. I was _not_ in the mood to listen to Sharon flirt with me over the phone. Tonight might be the night I tell her how overbearing I thought she was. I found the number in the phone book and dialed the digits on the phone. It rang twice before a young male voice answered.

"Hellooooo, Staaaanley residents, can I take your order HAHAHA." _What in the hell is going on over there? Is that Mike Newton?_

"No! You may not take my order young man. That is no way to answer the phone, Michael Newton." I realized I was nearly shouting, and there was a moment of silence on the other end of the phone; all of the giggling had stopped.

"Uhhhhh, Chief Swan?" Mike's voice cracked at the end of my name and I knew I had his attention. I hear him in the background speaking. "Jessica, get over here. It's Chief Swan, I'm dead. Damn it!"

"Watch your mouth boy! Aren't you in the presence of a lady?" Mike started to stutter and I decided I should back off a bit.

"Umm. Yes sir, I'm sorry." The next voice I heard was Jessica's, and she sounded annoyed.

"Hi Chief Swan. Sorry about that, Mike was just being a stupid boy."

"It's fine Jessica. I was calling about Bella…is she still at your place?" There was another awkward silence.

"Uhh. Chief Swan, Bella was _never _here. Was she supposed to be?" I could practically hear the smile on Jessica's face. Just like her mother whenever there was gossip in town, or she _thought _there was going to be gossip. She just _had_ to know everything. I decided to play it off. Clearly Bella had lied to me about where she was going today. I was furious.

"Umm, no. I'm sorry Jessica, I was mistaken. She told me she was going somewhere else and I forgot and called here by accident. Thank you, and tell Mike to stay off of other people's phones if he is not going to be respectful."

"Sure thing, Chief, I hope you find Bella…" I cut her off before she could continue. I said goodnight and hung up the phone.

So where in the hell is Bella? She has never been the type to lie to me. I know she's not in La Push because Jacob is in Port Angles tonight. I could try the Weber's..." Just then, the front door opened and slammed closed. I heard the lock on the door being closed tight and I could hear Bella practically panting in the hallway. I ran out of the kitchen to meet her. I looked at her puzzled and scared all at the same time. She was completely covered in dirt and her hair was a mess. I could see her chest rising and falling at rapid speed.

"Where have you been? What happened to Jessica's?" Bells looked at me for a second and then spoke.

"I was hiking. I didn't feel like studying." My eyes grew tight and my head started to pound. I had _just_ told her to stay out of the forest. I couldn't believe this. She deliberately disobeyed me and I was heated. Then, I thought about her appearance. What had gone on in the forest to leave her looking like this?

"What happened?" I demanded.

"I saw the bear." The blood in my face turned ice cold and my legs felt like Jell-O. I did my best to keep my composure. I looked at Bells and I knew she was trying to do the same. She was as scared as I was.

"Only, it's not a bear Dad. It's some kind of wolf. And there are five of them. A big black one, a grey one, a reddish brown one…" My eyes filled with horror, and I could(n't?) be mad at her anymore. I was too busy thinking about how lucky she was to be alive. I rushed over to her and took her by the shoulders. I asked her if she was okay and she just nodded. I could tell she was exhausted.

"Tell me what happened."

"They didn't pay any attention to me. But after they were gone, I ran away and fell down a lot." I let go of her shoulders and gripped up (/pulled her?) hard into a hug. I didn't say anything for a long time, I just held her tight.

"Wolves," I muttered.

"What?"

"The rangers said the tracks were wrong for a bear, but wolves just don't get that big…"

"These were _huge_."

"How many did you say you saw?"

"Five." I was in shock for the ninetieth time today. I made Bella promise me that she wouldn't do anymore hiking. She quickly complied, and I let her go. I decided to call the station to report what Bells had seen. I told them that she had seen them along one of the trails, but they did not attack her. I hung up the phone and returned to Bells at the kitchen table.

"You hungry, kid?"

"No, just tired." Bella headed off to her room, I stayed at the kitchen table for a second to try and make sense of everything in my head. Finally, I got up and went back into the living room to finish watching the game. Carolina was up by ten and there was 3 minutes left in the first half. I tried to clear my head and enjoy the rest of the game.

************************************************************************

**One week later**

The past week had flown by, I couldn't stop thinking about Harry and how his time was ticking away like some huge grandfather clock that got louder with each passing hour. We hadn't spoken much since the last time I had seen him on our fishing trip gone bad. The last time we talked he wanted me to go with him to get some life insurance in Port Angeles. While I desperately wanted to live in denial, I went along with him. I even got a insurance policy taken out on myself. I didn't want anything to happen to me without Bells being taken care of. I didn't want to alarm Bella, so I told her I went on a fishing trip. There was no need to worry her. Harry made me promise again to take care of his kids and to be with Sue. I kept my promise, and we both fought back tears on the ride home from Port Angles. Bella still hadn't heard from Jacob, and I could see she was getting antsy. She forced me to call Harry and see of Billy and Jacob had gone out of town. Harry had seen Billy at a council meeting earlier in the week. I told Bella not to push it, and Jacob would call her when he had time. Little did I know, she was going completely nuts. I realized it the day she called me at the station. My phone rang and the last person I expected to hear from was Bella. _Ring, Ring, Ring._

"Chief Swan."

"Dad, its Bella." She sounded half crazed. I could hear the worry in her voice. She tried to hide it, but it kept creeping up.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Jake." I was no longer surprised by the direction our conversation had taken. I leaned back in my swivel chair and unbuttoned the top button of my shirt. This was going to be interesting.

"Why?" I asked, leaving it at that. I was sure she had a speech prepared.

"I think… I think something weird is going on down at the reservation. Jacob told me about some strange stuff happening with the other boys his age. Now he's acting the same way, and I'm scared." This made me sit up in my chair. My brow furrowed and I leaned my elbows on my desk.

"What kind of stuff?" Bella took a deep breath once she realized I was fully listening to her now.

"First he was scared, and then he was avoiding me, and now…I'm afraid he's part of that bizarre gang down there; Sam's gang. Sam Uley's gang." I was shocked. Sam was a good kid, a _great_ kid, and so was Jacob. I couldn't see either of them in any kind of gang.

"Sam Uley?" I replied to her, making sure I heard her right.

"Yes," she said.

"I think you've got it wrong, Bells. Sam is a good kid. Well, he's a man now. Billy speaks so highly of him, and he is doing wonders with the kids on the reservation. He's the one who…" I stopped myself mid sentence. I didn't want to remind Bella or myself about the night Sam found her in the forest. Bella knew where I was going and moved on.

"Dad, it's not like that. Jacob was _scared_ of him." Bella must have gotten something mixed up I don't see how Jacob could be _scared_ of Sam, or anyone for that matter.

"Did you talk to Billy about this?" I wanted to soothe her. She needed to let this go because it was not healthy for her to dwell on things like this. Before I know it, she'd be back to staying locked in her room for days at a time. The world is in a recession, and neither I nor Renee could afford to fly her back to Forks because she had a relapse.

"Billy's not concerned." I could hear the frustration in her voice.

"Well, Bella, then I'm sure it's okay. Jacob's a kid; he was probably just messing around. I'm sure he's fine. He can't spend every waking moment with you, after all." That really set her off_. W__ay to go Charlie__,__ just shove your foot down your throat._

"This isn't about me!" I tried to calm her down and tell her that Billy would take care of it all. She didn't seem convinced, but she let it go after she realized I wasn't going to budge on the matter. She hung up the phone and I stretched my arms over my head. My shoulders were tight and I needed to relax. I was in desperate need of a vacation. I took an extra long lunch break and sat around the diner for a while talking with people. I got back to the station and barely made it into my chair when the phone rang.

"Hello, Chief Swan." It was Billy. He told me that Bella was in La Push and she and Jacob had just gotten into a fight. That was all I needed to hear. I thanked Billy and left the station early for the day. I got home, took off my uniform and put on some jeans and a sweater. I sat on the front porch and didn't have to wait long before she pulled up. I stood up, walked over to her car, and opened the door of the truck. The look on her face was like déjà vu all over again.

"Billy called. He said you got into a fight with Jacob. He said you were pretty upset." I put my arms around my twice broken child and helped her out of the truck. _This has got to stop__. S__he can't take much more of this._

"That's not exactly what happened." Bella didn't even look at me while I walked her to the door.

"Then what did happen?" I didn't want to push her but she needed to talk about it, I couldn't just let her walk away and cry herself to sleep. I sat her down on the sofa and wrapped a blanket around her slouching shoulders. I sat next to her and waited.

"Sam Uley says Jacob can't be my friend anymore." I was stunned and Bella could see it on my face.

"Who told you that?"

"Jacob." I could feel the fire building up inside of me. If it was humanly possible, flames would have shot out of my ears and nostrils.

"You really think there is something wrong with the Uley kid?"

"I know there is. Jacob wouldn't tell me what, though." Bella was so sure of this "gang," I had to check it out. She went up to her room to change, and I headed to the kitchen to call Billy. By the time Billy answered the phone, I was livid.

"Hello." Billy's voice sounded cool as usual.

"Billy! What is going on over there? Why is Bella telling me that Sam won't let her and Jacob be friends?" Billy took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"Charlie, everything is fine, trust me. Bella is just overreacting."

"I don't buy that Billy, and don't try to put this on Bella. She is scared and upset."

"Charlie, Jacob had feelings for Bella, and…" I cut him off again. I tried to calm myself down.

"Bella made it very clear all along that she and Jacob were just friends." Billy had told me that Jacob stopped talking to Bella because he was hurt by her not returning his feelings.

"Billy, you should have told me all of this at first. So did Sam tell Bella to leave Jacob alone because she was hurting him?" Billy ignored my question.

"Charlie, Bella is just being overly dramatic about everything, Sam is just looking out for Jacob that's all. Jacob is fine, Sam is not a bad influence, nor is he a bully of any kind, Jacob and Sam are friends."

"Billy, I know my daughter, and if she says that Jacob was scared before…" Billy cut me off again and the words that came from his mouth had me boiling over.

"Charlie, you don't know your daughter like you think you do."

"What do you mean I don't know my kid as well as I _think_ I do

"Charlie, all I am saying is that Bella got all bent out of shape before over that Cullen boy."

"DON'T you even say it." I whispered now to make sure Bella couldn't hear me. "If you think for one second that I am going to remind her of that, then you have truly lost your mind. I don't know what is going on with Sam and Jacob, but if it sends my daughter back into that depression, Jacob is going to have to answer to me. We're friends Billy, but this is NOT going to hurt my family."

"Calm down Charlie. Sam and the boys are just fine. They won't be a bother."

"Oh you've got that right. Those boys set one toe out of line and I'm going to know about it. We'll be keeping an eye on the situation, you can be sure of that." I was still fuming and Billy seemed so at ease about the whole thing.

"Charlie, I have got to go, I hope to see you soon."

"Fine. Yeah. Goodbye." I slammed the phone into the cradle and paced the floor a few times. I looked over at the clock and it was a quarter past ten, time had once again flown by me. I turned off the lights down stairs and went up to bed.

The next day, I got up early and went down stairs to make breakfast. I was so angry the night before that I forgot to eat dinner. Bella came skipping down the steps and almost plowed into me on her way to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. I was a bit taken aback by her demeanor. Just last night she was a lost puppy, and now…

"Hey kid, you okay?" I must have had a puzzled look on my face, but Bella shrugged it off.

"Yeah, I'm going to Jake's. I'll see you later."

_Is this the damn Twilight Zone or_ _what? Just yesterday she and Jacob were finished._

"Uh, Bells, what happened to Sam thing?"

"That doesn't matter anymore."

"It's pretty early Bells. Don't you want to eat first?"

"No, Dad. Jake will be waiting for me."

"You'll go _straight_ to Jacob's, right? No stops to hike on the way?" I wanted to make myself perfectly clear about _not _going into the forest. "Yes Dad. _S__traight _to Jacob's, I promise." We said our goodbyes and Bella practically ran out of the house.

I sat down in my chair bewildered. I didn't know what to make of all of this. The only thing I was sure of was that Bella was the cause of the gray hair that was dusting the dark brown curls on top of my head. I took a deep breath and returned to my breakfast that was getting cold on the table.

**Ok…so looong chapter I hope it was a good one! PLEASE R&R I hope to update veery soon!!**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Steph OWNS it!!! Thanx Beta Sw1m4L1fe**_

_**Charlie's POV**_

Chapter 19

I wasn't quite sure what was going on. One minute Bella was all torn up because she and Jacob couldn't be friends. Now, she's on her way to La Push to hang out with him. Was I missing something? I slumped over in the kitchen chair trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. You know what Charlie…you don't want nor do you need to know what happened. As long as Bells is happy, that's all that really matters. This is what I decided to tell myself when it came to Bells and Jacob. As long as he wasn't getting into any trouble and she wasn't depressed, I was fine. Besides, I hated what this did to me and Billy's friendship. With everything that was going on with Harry, I couldn't lose Billy too. It was still early in the morning, so I figured I would run to the station and get some paper work done. I wasn't on duty today, which was nice, but it couldn't hurt to get caught up. I dropped my breakfast dishes in the sink and grabbed my coat off of the rack before I headed out the door.

As I drove through town towards the station, I thought about the last year and a half of my life. Everything had changed for the good and the bad. I had Bells, and that was definitely a plus. Even though at times she was a handful, I wouldn't change her for the world. Granted, since she came to live with me in Forks, my hair had turned much grayer, but I guess that was to be expected. My relationship with Renee has grown as well. I never thought we would be as close as we are.

It's funny; when the Cullens left Forks, I was furious. Mainly because what it did to Bella, but sometimes I caught myself thinking that it was for the best. If they had never left, my relationship with Renee and Bella would have never gotten so strong. This situation with Harry was weighing heavy on my heart. It was all I could think about these days. It makes you think…there are so many things that I haven't done, so many things I haven't said. I can't imagine how Harry feels knowing he is going to die soon and knowing he will have to say goodbye to the ones he loves the most. I don't know how Sue and the kids will take Harry's death, but I promised him I would be there to pick up the pieces, and that is exactly what I am going to do.

I was so deep in thought, I didn't even realize that I had already stopped in front of the station and parked my car. I shook off my fears and went inside. Deputy Williams was sitting at the front desk playing a game of solitaire. I could tell he was bored out of his mind because the minute I walked through the door his eyes widened and a smile spread across his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Chief Swan. This is a surprise. What are you doing here today…I thought you had Saturday off?"

"Yeah, I do. I decided I would come in and get some paper work done. What have you been up to this morning?" Deputy Williams sighed and stretched his arms above his head.

"Nothing at all, it has been veeery quiet this morning. The Wild Life Association called. They said they haven't had any more complaints about those wolves lately, and they think they have moved on. Unfortunately, there's still no word on the missing hikers."

"Well, that is good news. I'm happy that the wolves have possibly moved on. I can sleep easier now. It's too bad about the missing hikers though. I hope that gets solved soon." I walked back to my office and sat down behind my desk. I wheeled my chair over to my file cabinet and pulled out my unfinished files. There wasn't much to do…just a few parking tickets and traffic violations to review. I grabbed my pen and went to work. It didn't take me long to get through them all, so I decided to go play some gin with Deputy Williams. I was sure he wouldn't mind the company.

"Hey Williams, you wanna play some gin?" Deputy Williams was in his early thirties with a wife and two little girls. He was used to a lot of movement trying to keep up with two kids who were barely out of diapers. Sitting behind a desk always made him tired. When I walked around the corner from my office, I found him with his head down on his desk, half asleep. I cleared my throat and he jumped up almost falling backwards out of his chair.

"HAHA! I asked you if you wanted to play a few games of gin with me?" He blinked his eyes a few times, and ran his fingers through his blond hair.

"Oh…sure, yeah let's play. I'll deal." Deputy Williams shuffled the deck of cards and dealt us both a hand. Deputy Williams was a talkative man and he kept my ears buzzing with talk of his daughters. It was clear that he loved his girls. He told me stories about vacations and Christmases that they have spent together. His happiness was contagious and I even shared a few stories about me and Bells. I told him about her first summer with me and her first and only Christmas here in Forks. Before I knew it, we had played nearly 10 games of gin and my watch read 3:45 p.m. Deputy Williams and I said our goodbyes and I headed back to the house. When I got home, I opened the front door just in time to hear the phone ring. I dropped my keys and ran to pick it up.

"Hello? Oh hey Billy, what's up?" I was surprised that Billy was calling me so soon. It was just the night before that I had screamed at him over the phone. Although, Billy has never been easily angered.

"Hey Charlie, I was calling to see if you wanted to come by the house tonight to watch a game? It is March Madness after all." I could hear the smile on Billy's face. He knew he could get me over to La Push one of two ways. Anything concerning fishing or sports, and he had me. I was still a little skeptical about the whole Bella, Jacob, and Sam issue. I would go to La Push, but I would be keeping my eyes open for any odd behavior.

"Oh, yeah, March Madness does start tonight. I'll be there. Hey, how about I bring some pizzas? I'm sure the kids will be hungry, well…at least Jacob will be."

"Haha, that sounds good. You know Jake is always hungry. The kids are down at the beach, so I'm sure they will be ready to eat by the time you get here."

"Great! I'll see you around six thirty since tipoff is at seven," Charlie said.

"Ok old man, see you then."

"Ok, bye Billy."

I hung up the phone and I was having mixed feelings. Sure, I was happy things were okay with me and Billy, but I still felt funny about Bells and Jacob. I guess dinner would be a good time to see how they act around one another. I had some time to kill, so I washed up the dishes that I had left in the sink from breakfast. I dried off the pots and pans, then wiped down the counters. I checked my watch and though it was only four thirty, I grabbed my keys and headed to the cruiser. I wanted to get some gas and put the pizza order in early. It was a Saturday night in Forks which meant most people were ordering pizza and sitting in front of the television. I pulled up to the Exxon station and swiped my card to fill up. My tank was half way full when I spotted her. Sharon Stanley was pumping gas two pumps down from me. I found myself ducking a bit below my car so she couldn't see me. Damn these small towns! I heard my tank top off and I quickly removed the nozzle from my car. Before I could put the cap on my tank, she called my name.

"Oh, Charlie! Hi, it's good to see you." Sharon was walking over to me…well, she was swaying her hips from sides to side like she had dislocated her hipbones.

"Hey Sharon, how are you this evening?" I noticed she was wearing a denim skirt, which looked like it should belong to Jessica, and a very low cut, red, long sleeved shirt. Dear God, I hope she has a date so she can leave me alone. Sharon had this odd look on her face as she took in my appearance. She licked her lips as her eyes trailed up and down my body. I could feel my cheeks burning red. This woman always made me feel naked and uncomfortable. I was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of old jeans for crying out loud. What could possibly be attractive about that?

"I'm doing great…just on my way to the pizza parlor to pick up some dinner for Jessica and some of her friends."

Great she would be going to the same place as me.

"Oh that's nice…" before I could get another word out she cut me off and her next statement about made me fall over.

"Charlie, this is getting a bit ridicules don't you think? I mean, why are we acting like were not attracted to one another? I guess I could make the first move." Just then, she moved in on me like she was a lion and I was some poor defenseless gazelle.

Oh for the love of God, NO! "Uhhh, Sharon what are you talking about?" I moved out of her reach sneaking a peak around me to make sure no one was looking. I would die of shame if anyone saw her trying to make a move on me. She looked a bit confused but she didn't let up.

"Oh come on Charlie, I see the way you look at me. Your cheeks turn red and you start to sweat a bit." The woman was clearly in need of some therapy. If she thought that my reaction to her was…lustful, she had another thing coming. I had to put a stop to this before she chased me down a dark alley and tried to have her way with me.

"Look Sharon, you're a nice lady but…I don't think of you like that. I never have, and not to sound harsh, but I never will. No offense but, we just aren't a good match. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for, but it's not me. She didn't even look the least bit embarrassed. I wasn't even sure if she heard me. Then, this half crazed-half sinful smile spread across her face.

"So you're going to play hard to get, huh? I get it. You don't want to start any gossip in town. No worries, I can be discreet."

She winked at me and slowly started to back away from me as she swayed her hips back and forth until she got to her car. Is she serious? Did I not just tell her that I wasn't interested? I got into my car and locked the doors before she could come back and try to take me hostage. I decided to go to Pizza Hut instead of the local pizza place. Granted, it was more expensive, but I couldn't chance running into Sharon again. She would think I was following her, which was not what I needed at all.

I stopped into Pizza Hut and ordered two large pizzas. Usually I wouldn't need two larges, but with the way Jacob was growing these, days we would need as much food as possible. I waited inside, afraid that if I waited in my car, I would run into Sharon. I got the order and ran back to my car. I drove through La Push and rounded the corner that lead to Billy's small and familiar house. I pulled up just in time to see Jacob and Bella walking to the house. I watched them closely as the car came to a stop and they noticed that I was staring at them. I got out of the car and made my way over to meet them at the door. Billy was waiting for me at the door as well.

"Hey, old man, it's good to see you." Billy greeted me with a smile on his face; nothing new there.

"Hey, Billy, it's good to see you too. How has everything been?" I didn't want Billy to think I was trying to probe him for information about the Sam thing, but I did want to see if everything was back to normal.

"Everything is great. Stop your worrying. Come in the house and relax."

"Hey, Dad, how was your day? I haven't seen you since early this morning." Bella had a huge smile on her face. I was still so confused. Bella could tell I was trying to see through her and Jacob's smiles. I had to make sure she wasn't going to get herself hurt.

"My day was good kid. Went to the station to do some paper work, that's about it. How has your day been? What have the two of you been up to today?" I eyed Jacob and gave him a questioning look, but he just shrugged it off. He was definitely his father's son. Jacob spoke for the both of them now.

"Our day was good, Charlie. We just hung out in the garage and down at the beach. I even took Bells to meet Emily…she's Sam's fiancée." My brow furrowed when I heard this. Just yesterday, Sam was the enemy. Now, Bella was spending time with him and his fiancée.

"I see, well I hope you all had a good time." Jacob could sense that I wanted to speak with Bella alone.

"Hey, I'm starved here, Charlie. I'll take the pizzas inside." I handed Jacob the pizzas and he walked inside.

"So, you were with Sam huh? What about the gang?" Bella just shrugged her shoulders and followed Jacob into the house. I could tell there was something she wasn't telling me, but I didn't push the subject. I followed her into the house and sat next to Billy on the small love seat that was in front of the television set.

Billy turned the game on and we settled into our seats with an open box of pizza in front of us. We didn't say a word until half time. I noticed that the kids had finished dinner and went out again. For some odd reason, Sharon's face popped into my mind and I grimaced at the thought.

"What's wrong with you old man?" Apparently Billy had seen the face I made about my thoughts.

"Oh, it's nothing, just…nothing, never mind." I tried to drop the subject but Billy wasn't giving in that easy.

"Charlie, what's up?" I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one, so regrettably, I gave in.

"I ran into Sharon Stanley this evening…" I was cut off by Billy's booming laugh. What the hell is so funny?

"She's still after you I guess." Billy kept laughing. Now he was holding his stomach and he was bent over on the small sofa. "Oh that woman is insufferable, isn't she?" I was confused. How did Billy know she was after me? Was I missing something? I guess the question was written all over my face, because Billy answered my question without me even asking it out loud.

"Oh come on Charlie, that woman has been after you since you and Renee divorced. She never came after you because she was still married at the time, but now she's single and ready to mingle." Billy burst out into another round of laughter at his foolish attempt to sound 'cool'.

"Why am I always last to know things like this? This woman has been after me for years, and I never noticed? That's crazy…well, more like she's crazy! You should have seen her Billy. She actually tried to come at me today. Swinging her hips, licking her lips, looking me up and down." Billy was gasping for air now because he was laughing so hard. I didn't find any of this funny.

"She came at you huh? I mean, she is an attractive woman Charlie. Why not go for it?" Billy already knew the answer to his question. I was not interested.

"Billy, I even told the lady I wasn't interested. She had the nerve to tell me she knew I was playing hard to get. Yeah, she was really nuts, Billy." Billy finally got hold of himself and shook his head.

"Yeah, I see how that can be a bit…overbearing. Well, I'm sure she will find herself another man to chase after." Billy bit back another laugh and before I knew it, half time was over, and silence fell over both of us as we stared at the television.

After the game, the kids came back to the house and I was feeling pretty tired. Before Bella and I left for the evening, Billy invited me back for dinner and another game. I was feeling like a people person these days, so spending time in La Push wasn't a bad Idea. We said our goodbyes and I cleared my throat when Bella and Jacob's goodbye was taking too long. She said goodbye, again, and got in her truck to follow me home. The two of them seemed okay. I decided to drop the whole thing and not worry about Sam. Bella wouldn't put herself in any kind of danger on purpose, so I figured Sam and Jacob were safe. Once we got in the house, Bella and I both headed for the stairs. I guess she was as tired as I was.

"Did you have a good time with Billy today, Dad?" Bella had a sleepy smile on her face that melted my heart and put a smile on my face.

"Yeah, kid, I had a good time, how about you?" I already knew the answer to my question, but it never hurt to ask.

"It was great! Emily is so nice. I think we will be spending time at her place. You're going to be spending time with Billy since its March Madness, right?"

Her question almost sounded like a request. I let it roll off of my back not really needing anything else to worry about.

"Yeah, kid, that's what it looks like. I love you, sleep well." Bella yawned and smiled at me.

"Night, Dad. I love you too." I walked in my room and barely got my clothes off before I was face down in my pillow snoring.

**O.K. there's chapter 19, I hope you liked it. I hoped you all liked Sharon lol I think her character is funny she is one that I made up and I wanted to make her pushy because Charlie is so awkward I thought it would be funny to make him sweat. HAHA Please R&R!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Steph OWNS it!!! Thanx Beta Sw1m4L1fe**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 20

The next few days flew by and I had spent more time with Billy in La Push than I had in years. Bella and Jacob were out of school for spring break, so she was spending more time with Jacob. They had been hanging out over at Emily's house, and Bella always spoke so highly of her. I told Billy it would be nice to meet her since Bella was spending so much time at her home. Besides, I wanted to see Sam to decipher for myself if he was involved in any gang activity. I felt pretty sure he had nothing to do with any gangs, but I had to be sure. Billy invited them over for dessert one night after we had dinner. March Madness was going strong, so we spent most of our time in front of the television.

Bella had warned me ahead of time that Emily had a large scar on her face. I had heard that she had been in some sort of accident, but I had never met her before to know the extent of her scars. Needless to say, when she and Sam showed up at Billy's door, I had to try my best to keep my jaw from dropping to the floor. Emily had a long scar stretching down the right side of her face from her hairline to her chin. The red lines stood out on her dark olive skin, even though they were healed. One of the lines wrapped around her right eye while another one twisted to the right side of her mouth leaving her with a permanent grimace.

"Well, it's nice to see you two. It's been a while since I've seen you, Emily." Billy greeted them as they walked through the front door and into the living room.

"It's so good to see you again Billy. It has been too long." Emily smiled at Billy and bent down to hug him. Sam patted Billy on the back and smiled at him before turning his attention to me.

"Charlie, it's good to see you. I hope you're doing well?" Sam smiled at me and stretched his hand out to shake mine. I smiled back at him and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you too Sam, I'm doing well." _God his hand was hot. Maybe he was sick or something, he had to be running a fever._ Sam dropped my hand and moved to the side so he could introduce me to Emily.

"Charlie, this is my fiancée Emily." Emily smiled at me and stepped in front of Sam to shake my hand.

"Hi Charlie, it is so nice to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you from Bella."

"Yes, it's nice to finally meet you too. Bella has said some nice things about you as well. I figured since she spends so much time in La Push, it was time I met her other friends besides Jacob."

Just then Bella and Jacob appeared in the door way behind Emily and Sam. They had been in Jacob's garage behind the house since dinner ended, so I figured they heard the car pull up and they decided to join us. We all gathered in the kitchen and Emily had brought homemade cinnamon buns for dessert. Naturally, Jacob was the first one to grab a plate. I swear that boy is going to eat himself into a coma one of these days. Bella and Jacob finished up quickly and headed back out into the garage. After just a few minutes of talking with Emily, I could see why Bella enjoyed spending time with her. Emily was such a warm person; she was very easy to talk to, and I felt at ease with her, which was odd for me, because I don't usually feel comfortable around people I just met. Not to mention she was a great cook. I hadn't had a dessert this good since my mother died.

"So Sam, how long have you and Emily been engaged?" I found myself very intrigued by the young couple. I couldn't put my finger on it, but Sam and Emily were just so…_right_ for each other. It was almost like every move she made, he was there to counter it to make sure their bodies were perfectly aligned. I could tell that Sam was very protective of Emily. His eyes never left her for more than a few minutes. They were always holding hands and their fingers looked like they were permanently intertwined.

"Oh, we have only been engaged for a few months. We don't want to rush it. We're in no hurry." Sam smiled at Emily and a soft blush lit up her cheeks. He picked up her hand that was welded to his and kissed the back of it.

"Well it's good to see young people happy. You don't see true love often these days." Billy was looking at Sam and Emily with a slight longing in his eyes. I could tell that Billy missed his wife. He never said it out loud, but I could see it. I knew my friend well enough to know when he was hurting. I quickly changed the subject when Bella and Jacob walked back into the house. The last thing Bella needed to think about was true love. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, and I definitely didn't want her thinking of _him_.

"Well, it's getting late Billy. I think Bells and I better be getting home."

"Yeah, you're right Charlie. Sam and I need to be getting back as well. It was so nice to meet you…I hope to see you soon." Emily and Sam stood up from the table and headed to the front door.

"Bye everyone, see you all soon." Sam smiled as he said his goodbyes and he ushered Emily out of the door.

"Ok old man, see you later this week for some more basketball?" Even though it was late, Billy still had a huge smile on his face. I smiled back at him and shook my head.

"Billy, you're going to get tired of us at some point."

"Haha. I highly doubt that, it's nice to have your old bag of bones around the house."

"Well in that case, I'll see you later in the week. Bells, let's go."

Bella was standing in the kitchen talking with Jacob and I didn't really care for the close proximity of their bodies. Even though Jacob knew they were just friends, he didn't need to get the wrong idea. Bella said her goodbyes to Jacob and Billy, and then she followed me out of the door.

The next morning, I woke up later than usual. When I opened my eyes, the clock read 10:30 a.m.. _Wow Charlie, you never let yourself sleep in like this_. I crawled out of the bed feeling well rested. I was on my way to the bathroom when the phone rang downstairs. Something about the shrill of the phone made me jump and I felt my heart drop. For some reason, I couldn't help but take off full speed down the stairs to answer it. What was waiting for me on the other end of the phone was something I was _not_ expecting, not yet at least.

************************************************************************

"Hello!" I half way shouted when I answered the phone.

"Charlie! You have to get to the hospital." It was Seth and he sounded anxious. My heart sank when I heard his voice.

"Seth, what's going on? Is everything ok with Harry?" Seth could barely get his words out. He wasn't crying, but I could tell he was trying to stay calm.

"Dad woke up this morning complaining about his chest…he said it was hurting him. He looked so pale, so mom was getting ready to take him to the hospital, but…"

"But what, Seth? What!"

"He collapsed. We called the ambulance. They came and got him. We're all at the hospital now, me, Mom, and Leah. Charlie, please hurry. Dad asked for you." _Oh God, please no._

"Seth, I am on my way, hold tight." I hung up the phone and ran back up the steps. I ran to Bella's room and knocked on her door. She didn't answer, so I opened it and she wasn't there. I figured she went to La Push which was good. I knew she would be with Jacob. I ran to my room and pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I bolted out of the front door with my keys in my hands, and jumped in the cruiser. I sped down the road to the hospital in La Push as fast as my car would carry me. The entire time, I tried to prepare myself for what would be waiting for me, but nothing could've prepared me for what was about to happen.

I rushed into the hospital and I saw Seth sitting in the waiting room with his face in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees.

"Seth, where is your dad? Is he okay?" Seth just looked at me with tears welding up in his eyes.

"He's in room 110. Mom and Leah are with him. The doctor said… he…" Seth broke down and started to sob. Just then, Sam, Jacob, and two other boys I didn't know came into the waiting room. I left them with Seth while I went to find Harry's room.

One the way I stopped at the nurses station to try and understand what was going on since Seth wasn't able to tell me much. I figured they wouldn't tell me any details because I wasn't family, so I used my official police voice.

"Nurse, I need to speak with you about Harry Clearwater." The nurse turned around at her station to face me, her name tag read Nurse Graham.

"Oh, yes, Chief Swan, How may I help you?" _That was easier than I thought._

" I was wondering if you could explain to me what is going on with Harry Clearwater, how bad off is he?" I tried to hide the pain in my voice but I was sure she could see right through me. She pulled out a file from her cabinet next to her desk and she looked through it.

"Um, Chief Swan, from judging from Mr. Clearwater's file, that he is in here today for a severe heart attack. Considering his heart condition before the attack, there is nothing that the doctors can do. Mr. Clear water has signed a DNR, that means Do, Not Resuscitate so if Mr. Clearwater…flat lines we are not allowed to revive him. He told the doctors he wants to die in peace… I am very sorry." Nurse Graham, looked away from me and placed Harry's file back in the cabinet. I could see that she knew that there was no hope for Harry.

"Uh, thank you Nurse I'm going to go check on Harry and his family." She nodded her head and I left her desk.

When I opened the door to his room, I took a deep breath to try and control my emotions. Sue looked up at me from her seat next to Harry's bed. She was wiping her blood shot eyes.

"Charlie, I'm so happy you're here. Harry asked for you."

Sue walked over to me and hugged me. I squeezed her tight and told her everything was going to be alright. Leah was staring out of the window across from Harry's bed. She looked rather calm, maybe a little _too_ calm. I walked over to Harry and sat at the foot of his bed. My friend looked so weak. He was pale and his eyes looked almost lifeless. He smiled at me when I came into sight. He didn't speak, he just nodded his head at me and leaned over to tell Leah to get Seth.

"Harry…," I started to say. Harry cut me off before I could finish my sentence. Leah had left the room to get Seth, and Sue was by the window trying to stay strong.

"Charlie, you remember what we talked about on the lake? Well it's your turn, your promise, it's time. I signed a DNR Charlie. That means when I flat line, it's over. They won't try to bring me back." I shook my head at him unable to speak. Seth and Leah came back into the room and I gave Harry time to spend with his wife and children. Harry looked up at Leah and smiled.

"Baby girl, it's okay. I love you. I don't want you to forget that okay? Promise me, Leah. I need to know that. Remember that I love you and you will never be alone." Harry's voice broke a little and Leah had silent tears streaming down her face.

"I promise Dad, and I love you too." Leah got up and went to sit in the chair that faced the window. She curled up into a ball and began to rock back and forth.

"Seth, son, you are a man now. I want you to look after your sister and your mother. I love you, and I know you will make me proud." Seth didn't look at his father. He was sobbing into his hands and he shook his head as Harry kissed the back of his hand. I lifted Seth up and ushered him to the door where Jacob, Sam, and the other boys stood. They caught Seth just as he was about to collapse. The sight of him about made me lose it. I had

to turn away to keep my composure.

Harry looked up at Sue and took her hand in his. He kissed her wedding band and I couldn't make out what he said, but whatever it was, Sue began to sob out loud. Harry stroked her hair and she laid her head on his chest. Just then, Harry's breathing began to slow. The machines that were hooked up to his chest began to beep slower and slower until they finally stopped with a single continual tone and Harry slipped away. Just then, everything seemed to go into slow motion. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't move. All I could hear was the solid sound of Harry's heart monitor. Harry's eyes closed and Sue became frantic. The doctors and nurses poured into the room and they surrounded Harry. They didn't touch him, though, because there was nothing they could do. Sue started grabbing at Harry begging him to come back, but it was too late.

"Harry! Please come back. Don't leave me, I can't do this on my own, Harry! Harry, I love you. Please don't go!" Leah was still in a ball on the chair crying, only now she was sobbing out loud. She didn't say anything; she just stared out of the window. The boys were at the door trying to hold Seth back as he tried to run back into the room. He was hysterical. Suddenly, something in me snapped. I felt the warm tears that were streaming down my face, and I heard Harry's voice in head.

"_Remember your promise." _My head popped up and I ran over to Sue to pull her into my arms.

"Sue, it's okay! It's okay, Sue." She was fighting in my arms, but I couldn't let her go. She had to know someone was there for her, I promised Harry. Sue finally gave up and collapsed into my arms. She was crying and trying to speak all at the same time, but nothing was making any sense. I picked her up, swinging her legs over my forearm, and I carried her out of the room. When we reached the waiting room where the boys had taken Seth, he ran into his mother's arms and they rocked each other back and forth as they continued to sob. Jacob and the other boys left, I guess to go tell the rest of the tribe about Harry. Sam had gone back into the room to help Leah. As she made her way into the waiting room, she looked around, still overwhelmed no doubt. She took off running out of the front doors of the hospital.

"Leah!" Sam shouted at her as he hurried after her._ Dear God, I don't know if I can do this._ I sat with Sue and Seth for an hour while the doctors spoke to them about Harry. They told Sue that he was in no pain and he died very peacefully. I left them for a minute to call Billy. Just then, I realized that Bella was no where around. Jacob had been here, but no Bella. I called Billy and told him about Harry. He was speechless. I asked him about Bella and he was able to tell me she was in La Push down at the beach. I could hear Billy sniffling over the phone and I knew this was tough for him as well. He had been just as close with Harry as I was.

Sam came back to the hospital and he told me that Emily was with Leah for now. He offered to take Sue and Seth home while I went back to Forks. I said my goodbyes and told Sue I would see her later in the day.

I got into the cruiser and slowly made my way back to Forks. My mind kept replaying the last moments with Harry; the look on his face, Sue screaming, Seth completely overtaken by his pain. And Leah…Leah didn't say anything, she just cried and rocked back and forth, and then she was gone. I realized my eyes were blurry, and I had to pull over on the side of the road. I couldn't help myself. The tears poured freely down my cheeks as I laid my head on the steering wheel. I began to cry out loud now for the first time. It was like my mind was now catching up, and I actually realized that my friend was gone. Harry was gone. His family was broken, lost, and in pain, I felt so helpless. A part of me tried to convince myself that it was all a dream. I was going to wake up and be in my bed, Harry would be alive, and everything would be normal. But none of this was a dream. I couldn't just wake up from this. I could feel my chest getting tight and the cruiser started to make me claustrophobic. I rolled down my window to get some fresh air. _Come on Charlie, get it together, you can handle this. That's why Harry chose you. He knew you would be strong enough to take care of it._ After a few minutes, I was able to catch my breath and I got back on the road to Forks.

When I made it home, I got on the phone and I called in to the station. I informed them that Harry had died this morning, so I would be out of work for a few days while I helped Sue. It was getting late, so I called Billy and told him to tell Bella to stay at his place for the night. Billy told me that Bella was already at the house. I didn't want her at the house by herself. I was going to be spending most of my time at the Clearwater's to help Sue with the funeral.

I hung up the phone with Billy and I sat down at the kitchen table. I could feel my eyes watering again and then a sharp pain hit me in the chest, it felt like someone was literally splitting it into two jagged pieces. I gripped my chest through my t-shirt and took in deep breaths to slow my breathing. By this time the tears were flowing freely down my face and sobs were escaping from my lips. I couldn't move, couldn't think, Hell, I could barley even breath. I just sat at the table and let my emotions get the best of me. My best friend was dead… I realized that this must have been how Bella felt when The _he_ left. The pain of knowing that someone you love is never coming back. Most of all the pain of knowing that there was nothing _you_ could do to keep them with you. I stood up from the table still clutching my chest and trying to take deep breaths. I made my way up the stairs and I managed some how to take my clothes off and get into the shower. I turned the hot water on as hot as I could stand I and I carefully, climbed in. I let the water run down my hair, and over my extremely tense shoulders. For some reason I couldn't stop the sobbing so I just let it happen. I figured I needed to get it all out before I got t Sue's she and the kids needed me to be strong. I couldn't be strong for them if I was in shambles too. I finally pulled my self together after about twenty minutes and I got out of the shower and put on some clothes.

I got back in my car and headed back to La Push to the Clearwater house. By the time I got there, Sam was helping Sue and Seth get settled in. Sue was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea, and Seth was up in his room. As for Leah, she was still at Emily's.

"Hey Sam, thanks for all of your help. How's Leah?" I was so grateful for Sam and Emily, even though we were not well acquainted.

"She's trying to hang in there, Charlie. Poor Seth hasn't stopped crying yet. I think Sue is trying to be strong, but she has been breaking down every now and then." I could see the stress on Sam's face. He looked tired and drained. He walked into the living room to wait for the visitors that were on the way. The La Push community is very close. When one of them suffers a loss, they _all_ suffer a loss. I sat down across from Sue at the table and neither of us said a word for almost five minutes before she broke the silence.

"Thank you, Charlie. I can't…" Sue's voice broke and she began to cry again.

"Sue, you don't have to thank me. Harry was my best friend. I am here because I loved him, and I will do all I can to support you and the kids. You're not in this alone, Sue, don't ever think you are alone. I promise to be here every step of the way. Even after all of this is said and done, I'm going to be here, Sue."

Sue dropped her head to the table and she tried to calm herself down. I moved to the chair next to her and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Charlie, I…my babies, they're broken right now, and I don't know what to do. Seth has locked himself in his room, Leah isn't even _here_. How am I supposed to make this right for them?"

"Sue, it's going to take some time, but I promise, they will be fine. This is hard for them. It's hard for you. But all three of you will be okay. It is just going to take some time." Sue looked up at me and smiled softly.

"Charlie, I think I need to go lay down for a bit. Would you please stay with Sam for a while and talk with the tribe? I know they will be here soon. I don't want to see anyone right now."

"Sure Sue, whatever you need." I gave her a hug and she went upstairs to her room. I sat with Sam on the couch in the living room.

"So, I guess you will be helping Sue with the funeral arrangements?" Sam looked over at me with his tired eyes.

"Yes, I will I told Sue I would do whatever she needed me to do. Thanks again for helping with Leah." Sam nodded and then the door bell rang. For the next hour, we met with people from the community who came to offer support to Sue and the kids. They brought by food and words of comfort. Sam left for the evening when Emily dropped Leah off at the house. Leah walked into the house and didn't say a word to me. She went straight to her room and I heard the door shut. I sat in the living room alone with the television on. I laid my head back on the sofa and closed my eyes taking in a deep breath.

_OK Harry, I'm here. I promised you I would, so…here I am. I am going to do all I can, I promise you that. I will fix this Harry. Everything and everyone is going to be alright. I know you're up there, and I know your listening. _I closed my eyes as a small tear escaped down my left cheek. I wiped the tear from my face and I promised myself I would stay strong. I had to; there were so many people depending on me to be strong. It wasn't just me and Bella anymore. I had three other fragile souls to look after now. Each of them was dealing with Harry's death in their own way. I shut my eyes tighter and listened to the rain as it began to fall outside.

**Ok there's chapter 20! I hope everyone liked it. I hope it wasn't too sad for ya'll but I wanted it to be a big scene in my story. This was a hard chapter for me to write, because of all of the emotions that each character had to give off. There is MUCH more to come!! PLEASE R&R**


	21. Chapter 21

**Steph OWNS it!!! Thanx Beta Sw1m4L1fe**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 21

I woke up the next morning with a crick in my neck. I had slept on the sofa in Harry's living room and it was _not _a good night. I kept having dreams and one _hell_ of a nightmare about Harry. In the nightmare, I was at Harry's funeral. I was trying to comfort Sue; I was hugging her and rocking her back and forth in my arms. All of a sudden, Harry sits up in the casket and looks over at me. I froze with Sue still in my arms. Harry had this crazed look in his eyes.

"Charlie!!!, Get the HELL off of my wife!" Harry shouted.

Harry began to climb out of the casket and walk over to me. I dropped my arms and Sue jumped up screaming and backing away from us. Just then, I realized that the church was empty. There was no one at the service but the two of us. Just as Harry was about to grab me by my jacket, the nightmare switched.

I was sitting alone in Harry's boat on the lake. I knew I was at the lake that Harry and I would always go to fish at, but it looked different. The tree tops were a bright green as opposed to the dark green that normally covered them. The water was a clear crystal blue. I could see myself perfectly in its reflection. The sun shown bright above me and a warm breeze washed across my face and I could smell the flowers that circled the ground. Lilies… they were lilies. I could smell them; the perfume was so strong and rich. I looked across the water and I could see Harry standing in the grass. He had a huge smile on his face. He was wearing all white and he was barefoot. I waved at Harry, and I tried to row the boat over to meet him.

"Harry! Harry! Wait, I'm on my way!" I reached over to pick up the oars, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Harry walk into the water and gracefully walk over to the boat. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was seeing clearly.

"Hey old man!" Harry climbed into the boat, and his clothes weren't even wet.

"Harry? How did you…" I was speechless.

"Don't worry about that. It's a special trick I can do now. _He_ has taught me a lot." Harry looked up and nodded his head toward the sky and smiled. I looked at my friend who looked so peaceful and happy.

"Harry, what is all of this? Why am I here? Why are _you_ here?"

"Charlie, this is my favorite place. You know this wasn't just our place. I brought Sue and the kids here all the time. I love it here. Look Charlie, we don't have much time. I just wanted to thank you. After I left you all in the hospital, I watched you for a while. I was worried that you would back out of our deal. I was relieved that you stayed with Sue. She needs you Charlie, you know she does. As for the kids, they are going to be fine, I know it. Charlie, just be patient. I know it feels like this is never going to end, but it will. Everyone is going to be fine. Just know that I will be watching Charlie, you are not alone in this."

I sat and listened. That was all I could do. I didn't cry, I didn't speak, I don't even think I was breathing. I mean, it _was_ a dream, so I doubt I needed to breathe. I just sat there.

"Well, I have to go now. I love you Charlie…really I do."

"I love you too Harry."

"See you later old friend."

"Goodbye Harry." Then he was gone, and I woke up.

_What has gotten into you Charlie? Snap out of it. These dreams are crazy. First, Harry is trying to kill you from the grave for holding his wife. Now, he is speaking to you from his own personal heaven. _

I stood up from the sofa and stretched my legs and arms. I cracked my back and neck and turned around to fold up the blanket that I slept with. Just then, Seth was walking down the stairs. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked exhausted.

"Good morning Seth, how are you feeling?" Seth took a deep breath and forced a smile.

"Morning Charlie, I'm hanging in there, just…you know." Seth sat down on the sofa and flipped on the television. He flipped to ESPN and found some college soccer game that was on. I think it was UNC vs. Elon University. I sat down next to him and tried to lose myself in the game. I could tell Seth was trying to do the same, but he clearly had something on his mind.

"Seth? I know this is hard for you. You and your dad were really close. He talked about you all the time. He was so proud of you, Seth. You're grades, the fact that you are a good respectable kid…" Seth turned to face me, and he now had tears in his eyes. He was fighting with all he had to keep them in but it was pointless. One by one, tears overflowed in his eyes and fell down his cheeks.

"You know Charlie, last night when we got back from the hospital, I ran to my room and locked the door. My mom came to talk to me and I yelled at her. I told her to leave me alone. I could hear her crying at the door, but I couldn't bring myself to open it. All I could do was sit in the middle of my bed and cry. My dad is gone, Charlie, he told me to take care of my mom and sister. How? How Charlie?!" Seth was staring me dead in my eyes with fear and pain written all over his face.

"Seth, I have never been a man of many words, but I can tell you this: your father believes in you Seth. I say _believes_ because even though he isn't here, he _is_ watching you, Seth. I know you're scared, but you will not go through this alone. Seth, you, your mom, and your sister are so loved by so many people. Don't think for one second that I will let you take all of this on your own. I am here, Seth, I'm not going anywhere. I can promise you that. If you need anything, I will be here. I will be there at your football games next year to cheer you on. Your dad told me he knew you would be great at it."

Seth furrowed his brow at me and tilted his head to the left as he wiped the tears from his face.

"Did my dad tell you I was joining the football team at school?"

"I told you Seth. Your father is proud of you. I wasn't lying when I said he talked about you all of the time. He spoke of you and Leah often." Seth smiled at me and shook his head before taking a deep breath.

"Thank you Charlie, really, thank you. I don't know how we would get through all of this without you. You have been here every step of the way so far. You have your own life and your own kid. And here you are picking up the pieces of my family. My dad was…_ is_ lucky to have friend like you."

"I'm lucky to have your father as my friend too." Seth and I settled down on the sofa and we found ourselves getting lost in the soccer game. UNC was up by two goals and the game was starting to get good. I just hoped that the day would continue on a somewhat positive note, given the circumstances.

************************************************************************

After the game, Seth and I headed off to the kitchen to find something to eat. Seth was only fourteen, but he was growing almost as fast as Jacob was. While Seth pulled out some lunch meat and bread, I decided to run upstairs and check in on Sue. It was well past eleven in the morning and it wasn't like Sue to sleep in.

"Hey Seth, I'm gonna go up stairs to check in on your mother, okay?"

"Oh, sure Charlie. I'll just make the sandwiches, turkey or ham?" Seth held up two packs of lunch meat in his hands and grinned from ear to ear. I couldn't help but smile back. I think we both felt better and we were in much need of laughter. I hurried up the stairs to check on Sue. I walked down the small hallway on the second floor. I knocked softly twice, not wanting to wake her if she wasn't already up.

"Sue? Are you awake?"

"Come in Charlie, I'm awake." I took a deep breath and eased the bedroom door open. Sue was curled up in Harry's old torn arm chair that he put by the window. The sun was coming in through the window and Sue had her eyes closed with wet tears still sitting on her cheeks. Her knees were at her chest and her chin was propped up on her knee caps. I noticed she was wearing one of Harry's old flannel shirts and a pair of his sweat pants. Both were way too big for her, but for some odd reason, this was the most comfort and peace I had seen on her face in a while. I crossed the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed facing Sue.

"Hey, how are you this morning? I thought you might have slept in." Sue turned to face me and she smiled a soft half smile that barley reached her eyes.

"No, I have been up for some time now. I didn't sleep well. I kept having dreams…well, you know. I kept dreaming of Harry. The first couple were well awful, but the last one…Charlie, do you believe that people can speak to you after they have passed on?" Sue's smile faded and she looked worried. All I could think of were my own dreams I had last night. If Sue was having dreams too, I guess Harry had some last things get off of his chest before he left.

"Yes Sue, I think it is very possible. I mean, I had my own dreams of Harry last night. I have to say, they were the most vivid dreams I have ever had in my life. Sue, you do know that everything is going to be okay, don't you?"

"Charlie, it was so real. I was sitting right here in this chair, curled up in Harry's lap. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. He told me to let go; that everything was going to be okay. We sat right here and watched the sun set. The window was open and I could feel the cool air on my face. I could smell the Camellia flowers from my garden. Harry just held me and told me not to be afraid. Charlie, I have never felt that kind of peace in all of my life. And you want to know what really made me believe it was real? When I woke up, I didn't cry…my husband just died and I am having dreams about him, and I didn't cry. So, it made me think. You know, I love him so much Charlie. I can still smell him in this room, see him in his clothes. Charlie, when Harry took his last breath, I felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't breathe right at all yesterday, and after waking up today…I could take a deep breath without bursting into tears or gripping my chest because it felt like a bulldozer was running over me. Am I crazy Charlie, or a bad wife for not feeling that way anymore? Harry died yesterday, _only_ yesterday. I should be hanging my head. I should be curled up in that bed crying and not wanting to see anyone. What's the matter with me Charlie?"

I couldn't speak; I just sat at the foot of the bed for what felt like an hour, looking at Sue. She dropped her head and I saw a tear forming in her right eye.

"Sue, please don't cry. You are not a bad wife. Harry loved you so much and you loved him. You _still _love him. Sue, it's okay. Harry wouldn't want you to dwell on this. You know that. He would tell you to "suck it up woman, go plant some flowers." Sue looked up and smiled know that is exactly what Harry would have told her. And Sue, you are not crazy. I had a dream just like that last night. I wasn't going to say anything because I didn't want to upset you, but I can't have you thinking you were going crazy. Maybe Harry was here, or maybe we just have very vivid imaginations. Either way it's okay, Sue."

"Thank you, Charlie. We are so lucky to have you in our lives. I don't know how we would get through this without you… Oh gosh! I forgot, um is Seth up yet? I should go check on him." Sue started to rush to her feet, but I could tell she needed more time to herself and her thoughts.

"Seth is fine. He is downstairs fixing something to eat. I'm not sure about Leah…I will go in and check on her if you would like?"

"Thanks, that would be great, Charlie. I think I still need some time to wrap my head around things." I hugged Sue and walked out of the room shutting the door behind me. I walked to the door across the hall. Luckily, it had Leah's name on a pink banner across it, so I knew where I was going. I didn't have to knock very hard because the door was slightly open. I tapped on it and announced myself before I entered.

"Leah? You in here?" I looked to my left and I saw Leah sitting on the floor by her bed looking through an old photo album. She was wiping tears from her face when she looked up and saw me.

"Hey. Sorry for bothering you. Uh, I told your mother I would come check on you."

"Look Charlie, I don't want to talk, okay? Just please leave me be. I don't want to see anyone. I am fine."

"Um okay, I understand. Um, if you're hungry, Seth is making lunch. It's your house, so you know where the kitchen is. I'll close the door on my way out."

I didn't say anything else. I just walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I knew Leah was going through a lot, and I didn't want to impose on her grieving. I was already out of my league trying to help with Sue and Seth, and I didn't want to push Leah too fast. She and Harry were very close. She is the oldest and she had always been his little girl. I went back downstairs to have lunch with Seth. Once I finished my sandwich and Seth finished two, we cleaned up and were on our way back to the couch when Sam and some of the other members of the tribe came to the door. Sam brought some of the elders with him and their wives. Seth welcomed them in and just as I was going to tell Sue, she was already on her way down the steps. She greeted everyone and I decided to take my leave and go see Bella. It was getting late and I wanted to see her before she went off to bed. I drove past Billy's house to see if her truck was there, and it wasn't, so I figured she was home. When I pulled up, I got out of the cruiser and Bella met me halfway down the walkway. I was still a bit out of it and emotional. I had been thinking about Harry on the ride home and it showed on my face. Bells hugged me and I couldn't let her go.

"Hey dad, I'm sorry about Harry." I finally let her go so I could look at her.

"I'm really going to miss him."

"How is Sue doing?"

"She's hanging in there. Sam and some of the elders are with her now." Bella stopped me just before we reached the steps of the house. She bit her lip which usually meant she had something on her mind or something she needed to tell me.

"Um, Dad? You'll never guess who's here." My brow furrowed at that then I realized there was a black Mercedes parked across the street. I didn't think anything of it as first. Before I could react, I looked up at the house and my jaw dropped.

"Alice Cullen? Alice, is that you?" Alice stood on the front porch smiling and waving at me. I was in shock. Then, my heart dropped. If Alice was here, then that _boy_ had to be here too. My blood started to boil. I didn't want to seem too suspicious, so I asked about Carlisle instead.

"Is Carlisle…?"

"No, I'm alone." That was good news. Bella was doing so well; she didn't need a visit from…Edward.

"Dad, can Alice stay with us for a few days?"

"Of course she can. Besides, I'm going to be busy with the Clearwater's, so it will be nice for you to have some company." Bella, Alice and I walked into the house. It was getting late and Bella looked so tired. Her eyes were red, her hair was a mess, and she looked washed out. I hadn't seen her in two days and she looked like she had been through World War Two. I shrugged it off and figured it was just Bella being Bella. She left dinner for me on the table and she went up stairs to bed. Alice sat across from me at the table and I could see that she wanted to talk.

"How bad was it Charlie?" She sure didn't waste any time. I could tell this was going to be a long talk.

"Really bad." Alice rubbed her forehead and took in a deep breath.

"Tell me about it. I want to know exactly what happened when we left." I took a deep breath myself and settled into my seat to relive one of the worst times of not just Bella's life, but mine and her mothers, too.

"You better get comfortable Alice, this could take a while."

**OK SO HERE IT IS CHAPTER 21, IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO UPDATE I HAD MIDTERMS AND MY SPRING BREAK WAS CRAZY!! PLUS MY AWESOME BETA SW1M4L1FE WENT TO ITALY FOR HER SPRING BREAK AND I DIDN'T WANT TO BOTHER HER WITH EDITING SHE DESERVED A GOOD BREAK ****J**** I WILL UPDATE SOON!!! PLEASE R&R!! THE BUTTON IS RIIIGHT BELOW THIS NOTE!! GO ON… HIT IT… YOU NOWWW YOU WANT TO. HEHE!**


	22. Chapter 22

Steph OWNS it!!! Than Beta sw1m4l1fe

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 22

"Alice, I've never felt so helpless, I didn't know what to do, who to call… nothing." I looked up at Alice and she was sitting perfectly still in her chair, but her face began to show signs of pain. I felt terrible telling her all of this, but she was Bella's best friend. Besides I don't know what it was but I have always felt so comfortable talking to Alice. She had always seemed wise beyond her years.

"Alice, are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes Charlie, I need to know." Alice gave me a weak but supportive smile and I continued on.

"Like I said, I was completely lost. I don't even know what happened in the forest. Bella still won't tell me anything. I have tried so many times to get it out of her, to get _something_ out of her, but she shuts down when it comes to this subject. All I know is when Bells was missing, I did the only thing I knew. I called up Billy Black and he came over here with Sam Uley. I also called some other officers to come by to make a search party. Billy insisted that I let Sam handle it because he knew the forest better. He was right. Sam found Bella …" A cold shutter ran through my body as I pictured Bella limp in Sam's arms, drenched from the rain.

"It's okay, Charlie, please continue," Alice prompted.

"Sam found Bells lying on the forest floor drenched in rain, cold and shivering. She was so limp and lifeless. I have never been so scared in my life. I thought she was, well, you know. Anyways, after Sam got her inside, I had the doctor come check her out…make sure she was okay, you know. Dr. Gerandy told me she was fine, so I let her sleep it off for a while. She kept mumbling in her sleep about _him_. The next few days after that were all the same; she didn't eat, she just locked herself up in her room and I _guess_ she slept. I wasn't sure what to do, so I called Renee and she came to take her to Florida. I wasn't sure if she needed a doctor, so I figured it would be best if Renee took her back with her. Well, Bells didn't like that. I have never seen her throw such a fit. She threw clothes everywhere, not to mention the language she used. Finally, she broke down, and started to cry again. Bella said she was staying, so we didn't fight her on it. Renee left and Bells stayed. She went back to school and work, but she was like a zombie. She would rarely eat, she didn't read anymore, or listen to music. She would never return her friends phone calls and eventually, they just stopped calling. God, Alice, the nights were the worst. They're still pretty bad sometimes. She would scream in her sleep and I could hear her crying."

"I'm so sorry, Charlie." Alice looked as if she wanted to cry. Hell, I wanted to cry. This was not a subject I cared to talk about, but Alice is practically family. I didn't want her to blame herself. We all knew whose fault it was.

"It's not _your_ fault. You were always a good friend to her." Alice looked up at me as if she realized who I was blaming but she didn't fight me on it. Brother or not, she _had_ to see the carnage Edward left behind here in Forks. My daughter was broken and it was all because of him.

"She seems better now, though, wouldn't you agree Charlie?"

"Yeah. Ever since she started hanging out with Jacob Black, I've noticed a real improvement. She finally looks more like her old self. I can still see the pain sometimes, but she's happier." I was sure Alice would go back and tell Edward about our conversation, so I wanted to make it perfectly clear to him that she was better off without him, even if she couldn't fully heal.

"He's a year or so younger than her, and I know she used to think of him as a friend, but I think maybe it's something more now, or at least it's heading in that direction. Jacob is old for his age. He's taken care of his father physically the way Bella took care of her mother emotionally. He's a good looking kid too. He takes after his mom's side. He's good for Bella, you know." Alice's brow furrowed a bit, but she agreed.

"It's good she has him."

"Alice, you know how fond I am about you, but I'm a little worried what will happen when you leave."

"So am I, Charlie, I swear I wouldn't have come if I had known what leaving had done to her.

You have to believe me. I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize, honey. Who knows, maybe it will be good for her."

I stood up from the table and went to the refrigerator to grab a beer. I didn't bother asking Alice if she wanted anything because like always, she would politely refuse. When she used to visit I became accustomed to her not eating or drinking anything, just like her brother. I was dreading asking her my next question, but I had to know. I couldn't have Bells falling to pieces again. She was already broken so much, I don't think we could piece her together again.

"Alice, I have to ask you something." I sat back in my chair across from her and as usual, she had a calm look on her face.

"Go ahead," she replied.

I tried my best to contain my anger because I didn't want to scare her, but I was so furious with that _boy_. If I ever saw him again, Bella would have to hide my gun from me.

"He's not coming back to visit, too, is he?" Alice looked away from me and her eyes hit the floor.

"He doesn't even know I'm here. The last time I spoke to him, he was in South America."

My body was nearly convulsing inside itself. _My kid is nearly sent to a mental hospital because of him and he is in South America having the time of his life! WHAT A SELFISH, HEARTLESS SON OF A B… Stop it Charlie, it's not worth it._ I had to pull myself together before Alice noticed my bad mood and uneven temper; I didn't want to offend her.

"Well, I hope he's enjoying himself." Just then Alice's face shot up at me and her eyes were full of anguish and anger all at the same time. My heart nearly stopped beating, I never knew someone so cheerful and petite could send a cold chill up my spine with one look.

"I wouldn't make assumptions, Charlie." With that, the conversation was over. Alice and I said goodnight and I headed off to bed while she went to sleep on the sofa in the living room. I had a long day ahead of me. Sue was finishing up the last bit of funeral arrangements with the elders on the reservation, and the funeral was set for the early afternoon of tomorrow. I needed a good night's rest if I was going to make it through the next day. Well, a good night's sleep and a prayer; the last funeral I had been to was Billy's wife's. I tried to prepare myself mentally before I drifted off to sleep… but how do you prepare yourself to bury your best friend?

************************************************************************

The next morning came _way_ too fast. Luckily, I managed not to have anymore dreams about Harry, and either I slept through it, or Bella didn't have any nightmares last night either. I crawled out of bed and walked over to my small closet across from my bed. I pulled open the squeaky door with a deep sigh, and pawed my way through to the back to find my old black suit. I absolutely hated dressing up. I pulled the ancient suit out of the closet and threw it on the bed. I grabbed the _one_ tie I owned and a white button up shirt and put next to them. It was still early, so I figured Bells and Alice would still be asleep. I hopped in the shower and rushed my way through it. I had so many emotions flowing through me I could barely stand it. I threw on the damn near too small suit, ran my fingers through my hair, and headed downstairs. I was surprised to see Bella in the living room with Alice. They were both asleep, so I headed out of the door quietly so as not to wake them. I took a deep breath to clear my head then I got into the cruiser and headed to the reservation.

I met Sue and the rest of the family at the Clearwater's house. Seth was quiet, but that was to be expected. He gave me a half smile before he went upstairs to get dressed. Sam and Emily were in the kitchen with Sue. I decided to give them some space for a while. I knew Sue would be bombarded with people and I didn't want to ambush her so early in the morning. I settled down into the couch and I tried to wrap my head around things. I wasn't sure how Sue was feeling today. Just yesterday she was torn because while she had just lost her husband and she was devastated, she knew she had to let go. I dozed off for a while and I was awoken by Sue sitting next to me on the sofa.

"Good morning, Charlie." Sue smiled a half smile and I quickly returned it.

"Sorry Sue, I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. What time is it?"

"It's around eleven." I looked around the room to find it empty besides the sounds of Sam and Emily still sitting in the kitchen. The funeral was set for twelve, so I was sure there would be more people in the house. Sue must have noticed the surprise on my face along with my surveillance of the room.

"I told the tribe that the family needed some alone time and we would meet them all at the funeral," Sue said.

"Oh, uh yeah, I understand that. How are you today?" Sue looked down at her hands as she twirled her wedding ring around her finger.

"I'm okay, just dazed I guess. I went to bed last night not knowing how I would feel this morning and I, I miss him. I miss him so much, but I know we will be okay. I have to believe it." Just then Seth came running down the steps in his suit, but his face was covered with worry.

"Mom! It's Leah, she won't come out of the bathroom. She's in there crying. I can hear her through the door. I keep trying to get her to open it, but she won't." Sue and I both jumped to our feet, at the same time as Sam and Emily ran into the living room.

"I'll go see what she needs," Emily said.

"No! She said she doesn't want to see you…or Sam, I already tried that." Seth said, Suddenly I felt like I was being left out of the loop because Sam, Emily, Seth, and Sue, all looked to their feet and Emily walked out of the living room back into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry…I"

"It's not your fault Seth," Sam said as he slowly walked back into the kitchen to catch up with Emily.

"Charlie, would you come with me up to see about Leah? I'm worried I won't be able to handle this on my own." Sue's voice was dripping with desperation. Usually, I would keep myself out of family matters when my own kid wasn't involved, but I had a promise to keep.

"Sure Sue, let's go." I followed Sue up the steps and to the bathroom. Sue knocked on the door softly and called Leah's name.

"Leah? Leah, honey, please open the door so we can talk." We could hear Leah crying on the other side of the door. She wasn't sobbing loud, but the sound of it brought back so many memories of Bella, I couldn't help but feel the lump forming in my throat.

"GO AWAY, MOM, I DON'T WANT TO TALK. I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANYONE. I DON'T WANT ANYTHING. PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sue jumped at the sound of Leah's yelling. Next it was Seth, he was trying to keep strong but he was breaking down.

"DAMN IT LEAH, THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU. DAD'S FUNERAL STARTS IN LESS THAN AN HOUR AND YOU'RE MAKING THIS ALL ABOUT YOU! DON'T YOU THINK WE'RE _ALL_ HURTING? HUH?" With that, Seth broke down into tears and Sue caught him just before he fell to his knees. She led him down the steps, but before she did, she whispered to me to help her. Just then, the bathroom door flew open and Leah cam running out in her bathrobe with tears still streaming down her face. She flew past me and into her room. I snapped out of my trance and ran after her. I managed to catch the door just before it slammed in my face.

"GET OUT, THIS ISN'T YOUR HOUSE. WE ARE _NOT_ YOUR FAMILY, CHARLIE. WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?"

Before I could answer, Leah picked up a high heeled shoe and pitched it at my head. I had to duck out of the way before it hit me. Just then, something clicked in my head. I didn't know where it came from, but I knew I couldn't let this go on. I couldn't fully fix Bella, but I wasn't going to sit around and let Leah self destruct too. I owed it to Harry to pull her through this. A part of me felt like Harry had warned me about this on our last fishing trip. Before I could think about it, I found myself walking over to Leah. She was still screaming and crying. By this time, her words were barely audible, but that didn't matter. I just knew that this girl was falling apart and I had to fix it. She needed someone to look after her before she destroyed herself. I wrapped my arms around her and she fought against me pushing me back and trying to walk away, but I grabbed her again.

"Stop it! Why are you doing this? YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER. MY FATHER IS DEAD!"

I held on as tight as I could and rubbed the back of her head but I didn't say a word. I just let her get it out.

"Why, Charlie? My dad was such a good man. He loved us. He was the only man in my life who cared. He said he would never leave me, but he did. He left me just like… just like…" Just then, the words stopped and the sobbing took over. The tears Leah had been holding in for the past few days had finally taken over and she let them out. She collapsed into my arms and I held her as I lowered us both to sit on the floor. She curled up in my lap and I rocked her back and forth. Her sobs became quieter and I took that as my cue to speak.

"Leah, I'm not going to pretend to understand what this is like for you. I know you're hurting, we're all hurting, but in different ways. Leah, you can't do this to yourself. Holding all of this in is not going to do you any good and you know that. Your father loves you Leah. He told me all the time how much he loved you. Don't you think for one second that he left you, because he didn't. You know he will always be here with you. You have your mother, you have Seth…You have me, Leah. I am here for you too. I won't let anything bad happen, Leah, I promise. You are not alone in this." Leah looked up at me with blood shot eyes. She didn't say anything she just nodded her head and buried her face back into my chest. I rocked her some more and then I heard Sue at the door.

"Mom, I'm sorry, I really, really am. I didn't mean to…" Leah jumped out of my lap and ran to her mother who was waiting with tears in her eyes and open arms.

"It's okay baby, it's okay. We are going to make it, I promise. But before we can heal, we have to say goodbye one more time, okay?" Leah nodded and I walked over to the two of them. I went to walk out of the room so Sue could get Leah dressed, but Sue grabbed me by the hand. She didn't say a word she just looked at me and I knew it was a thank you. I nodded back at her and went back down the stairs to check on Seth who was already getting himself together with the help of Sam and Emily. A few more minutes passed and Sue came down the steps with Leah. We piled into my cruiser and Sue's car which Sam drove. We made it to the church a little late, but no one said anything. We were led to the first pew, passing Harry's coffin. I felt the grip that Leah had on my hand tighten, and I pulled her closer for reassurance. We settled down into our seats and bowed our heads for prayer. There were a few eulogies given by the elders of the tribe, and Seth said a few words. Leah and Sue just held my hands and looked on with tear drenched faces. The funeral went quick and we walked behind the casket to the burial ground while the rest of the family and friends followed behind us. The choir was singing Harry's favorite church song, "I'm going up a yonder." We said our final goodbyes and we each tossed a handful of dirt on to the casket while it was being lowered into the ground. It was an ordinary day on the reservation; there had been no sun the entire day, and the clouds were heavy and extremely grey. Just as we were getting ready to leave the cemetery, the clouds parted and the sun peered from behind them. All at once, we looked up to the sky, a little dark headed girl walking with her mother stopped next to us and pointed to the bright sun above our heads.

"Look Leah, it's Mr. Harry. Your daddy made it to heaven fast, huh?"

For the first time since the funeral started Leah let go of my hand, she bent down to look at the little girl and they both had smiles on their faces.

"Yes… yes he did."

**So, there you have it Chapter 22. My story is nearly over I hope you all are enjoying it. Also don't forget to let me know what songs you want for this fic!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Steph OWNS it!!! Thanx Beta Sw1m4L1fe**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 23

After the funeral, we all headed back to the Clearwater house to have lunch and share some stories about the good times we each shared with Harry. Leah spoke about the day her father taught her to ride her bike.

"I was 6 when my dad finally decided to take the training wheels off of my bike. I was so nervous, but dad promised that he wouldn't let me fall…" Leah dropped her head a bit and she had to take a moment before she could finish the story. She held onto Sue's hand to gather the strength to continue.

"Sorry. Anyways, dad put my helmet on, sat me on my pink Barbie bike, and told me to 'LET IT RIP KIDDO!' I was so scared, but I started to pedal, and after a few seconds dad let go of my seat. I didn't realize he had let me go at first until I looked to my left and saw he'd joined me on his bike. I was so excited that I took off and I was half way to First Beach before he yelled for me to stop. Dad was great at that stuff." Next it was Seth's turn.

"I guess my favorite time with dad was actually not too long ago. I was making Leah crazy about driving me to the movies so I could meet Jacob and some of the other guys. Leah being Leah, she wasn't into it." Leah shot Seth a look and he quickly covered his tracks. "But, she didn't mean anything by it. Anyways, dad drove me and on the way he told me stories. Usually I didn't care much for his stories, but this was different. He told me stories about when he used to hang out with Charlie and Billy. He talked about how you all would have bonfires on First Beach when you were younger and you would run out of the trees screaming and scare everyone. I guess dad's stories weren't so bad."

Seth smiled to himself and I couldn't help but smile too. I looked over at Billy and he had a huge grin on his face. No doubt he was reliving our younger days. Harry, Billy and I had been best friends since we were kids. Even though Billy and Harry went to school here in La Push, it never stopped us from spending all our time together. At times it was weird to think that we had kids of our own. Over the next few hours we all sat around listening to everyone's stories. We all laughed and some cried. Sue did a combination of both she told us about the day Harry proposed to her.

"I was 19 when Harry proposed to me. He was 22 and even though he was older than me, we understood each other so well. It was June 15th 1986. I remember I was getting ready for bed one night after a date with him. I was sitting on my bed brushing my hair and I will never forget that night because it was midsummer and my parent's house had a garden below my bedroom window. I had the window open to let some cool air in and the orange roses left a perfume in the air. I had my radio playing and the song was _Sea of Love_ by The Honey Drippers. I heard someone down below my window cursing about the thorns on the rose bushes. I got up to look out of the window to find Harry trying not to stick himself. He looked up at me and smiled. I didn't want to wake up my parents, so I had to whisper."

"_Harry, what are you doing out here? My dad will skin you alive if he knew you were out here this late. _Harry just smiled up at me and ran his fingers through his at the time _very_ long hair. _Hey Baby Doll, uh, I forgot something before I dropped you off earlier."_

"Knowing Harry, he just wanted another goodnight kiss. He was always making me miss my curfew due to the fact that our 'goodnight' took so long." Everyone was silent and completely drawn into Sue's story. She looked around to find every eye on her and she blushed a little, but continued on.

"Before I could say no, Harry was climbing the drain pipe next to my window and I was terrified."

"_Harry Seth Clearwater, you better get out of here before my father wakes up. You know he sleeps with his shotgun by the bed."_

"_Shhh! Quiet Sue, I'm trying to be romantic here. Help me into the window before I fall and break my neck and you have to pick the thorns out of my butt from those darn roses."_

"I couldn't help but laugh at him for that. That was the way my Harry always making jokes. So after I pulled him through the window, I checked the hallway to make sure my parents were still asleep luckily for Harry they were."

"_So now that you have risked your life and my freedom to get up here, what do you want?"_

"_Like I said, I forgot something."_

"_And?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there. But you have to promise not to say no, you promise?"_

"_If it will get you out of here before my father wakes up, okay, I won't say no. So spit it out already."_

"_Marry me?"_

"Just then, Harry pulled out a small gold ring with a single diamond in the center. I remembered seeing it before; it was his grandmother's. She gave it to him just before she died. Harry fell to one knee and before I knew it, I was kneeling in front of him due to the fact that my legs gave out on me." Sue was twirling her ring around on her finger as she spoke of it.

"_What? Harry, are you crazy? You want me to marry you? Did I hear you right? Oh God, I can't breathe."_

"_Don't die on me Sue. And yes, I want you to marry me. And you can't say no because you already promised you would say yes. Remember? It was about forty five seconds ago… SO, what do you say, you wanna wash my socks for the rest of our lives?"_

"_Only if you promise to plant me a garden below our bedroom window of our first home."_

"_Then it's a deal."_

"And that was it. We were married the next summer. July 12th 1987, we bought this house and Harry got to work on my garden, while I washed his socks of course. Then, October 9th 1989, we were blessed with a beautiful baby girl that we named Leah. And three years later on December 2nd 1992, we had our fun-loving, baby boy, Seth."

Sue finished her story and the room remained very quiet for a few minutes. I thought about all of the good times I shared with Harry and Sue just looked out of the window in the living room that faced her garden. After a while, everyone said their goodbyes and headed home. I noticed that Jacob was nowhere to be found. I then realized that he hadn't been around all day. I guess I was so occupied with Leah, Sue, and Seth, I hadn't noticed that Harry came to the funeral with some of the elders. I also said my goodbyes and made sure to give Leah an extra long hug. On my drive home, I thought about Bells and I decided to spend some time with her and Alice. I didn't know when we would see her again, so I wanted to catch up with her. I got to the house and I noticed that Alice's car was gone, but Bella's truck was parked out front. I headed into the house and I figured they had gone out to a movie or something. I went to the kitchen to get a beer when I saw a note sitting on the counter next to the phone. It was from Bella.

_Dad, I'm with Alice. Edward's in trouble. You can ground me when I get back. I know it's a bad time. So sorry. Love you so much. -Bella._

Before I had to time to catch myself, I took the can of Budd Light that was in my hand and I threw it with all of the force I had in me at the wall across from me. _I guess I see where Bella gets the 'let's throw things when I'm upset' mentality. _The beer can hit the wall and fell to the floor spewing foam everywhere. I was so livid I started pacing the floor in the kitchen as I pulled off my too small suit jacket and yanking the tie from around my neck.

"WHAT THE HELL BELLA? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? RUNNING OFF WITH ALICE TO GO SAVE _HIM_! _HIM_ OF ALL PEOPLE. HE WASN'T WORRIED ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU WERE LOCKED IN YOUR ROOM FOR DAYS OR WALKING AROUND HERE LIKE A ZOMBIE!!!!" Just then the front door open and slammed shut.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, GET IN HERE NOW!!"

"Charlie, it's me, Jacob…not Bella, I guess you found the note she left you." Jacob walked into the kitchen and saw the can of beer on the floor. He raised his eyebrows and sat down at the table.

"Yeah, you _definitely _found the note."

"Jacob, what the hell is going on? Where is Bella? Why did she run off with Alice to save Edward? Why didn't you stop her?"

"Charlie, look, I know your upset, but you know Bella. She was hell bent on going with Alice. I don't know what is going on. Bella wouldn't tell me anything. All she said was that Edward was in trouble and she had to help him. She and that Alice girl took off before I even had a chance to talk some sense into her. I'm worried, Charlie, I just have a bad feeling about this.

Jacob, sat at the kitchen table in front of me looking just as confused and worried as I was. I couldn't believe she had left…again, and for _him,_ no doubt. This boy was like a plague in my life; every time he came into contact with my kid, she would either run off, or go into some deep depression. And now she has run off with Alice, leaving me only a note and a vivid imagination to wonder where she is and what kind of trouble she could be getting herself into. Bella is a magnet for danger and back luck, and here I sit, the Chief of Police, with no idea where my emotionally unstable child is. Hell, for all I know, this is my fault. I had been spending so much time in La Push with the Sue and her kids, I forgot to look after mine. _Good going Charlie_, _I'm sure Harry didn't mean for you to neglect your family to save his. Way to multitask. _

"Jacob, listen, as of right now, there is nothing I can do. Bella is eighteen years old. She is legally an adult. As much as I hate to admit it, by law, she _is_ allowed to go off on her own. As far as official police business is considered, I can't file a report just yet because it has not been twenty-four hours since she has gone missing…I'm stuck, Jake, really stuck right now. I guess the only good news is that she is with Alice. At least _she_ can try and keep Bells safe. Alice is a good kid; very mature for her age. Oh, who am I kidding? This is CRAZY! Bella just up and runs off…again. UGH, when she gets back here, she is going to be in so much trouble."

Just then, I practically fell into the open chair that I had been pacing back and forth in front of.

"Oh God, Jacob. What if she doesn't come back? What if something happens? I can't lose her,

Jacob. I can't. She is all I have left in this world. She is all I have _ever_ had in this world…"

Jacob cut me off by standing up and walking around the table, he placed his hand on my shoulder and tried to calm me down.

"Charlie, listen to me. I will _not_ let anything happen to Bella. If I have to, I will trace every bit of land on this planet until I find her. I promise you that, Charlie, she _will _be okay. And so will you for that matter. I know you're worried. I'm worried too, and what really stinks is that all we _can_ do is wait and worry. I'm going to run down to La Push for a bit and then I'm going to bring my dad back here. I'll have him sit with you for a while. I'm sure there's a game on or something, o.k.?" Jacob ran out of the front door before I could protest.

I was shocked. I knew Jacob was older than he looked, but I never thought in a million years _he_ would be taking care of _me_. I am the adult in this situation and Jacob was the sixteen year old boy. And here he is looking after me. This was quite a change. All I could do was nod my head at this point.

I was still too overwhelmed with the idea of Bella never making it back to Forks. What on earth could Edward need her help for? His family is massive and you mean to tell me out of all of his brothers and sisters and his doctor father, no one could "help him" but Bella? I beg to differ. If that boy ever steps foot in this house again, I will break every bone in his body. Then maybe his dad could put him back together again almost the same way we had to do for Bella. And what will happen after she "helps him"? She comes back here all depressed again when he doesn't come with her. No, not this time. As far as I am concerned, when Bella gets back here, I am shipping her off to Jacksonville to live with Renee. No questions asked. I have been pushed to my limit this time. As much as I love my daughter, I refuse to let her sit around here and rot waiting for that idiot to show up again. Over my dead body. I will move from Forks myself and take Bells with me if it meant I could keep her safe from _him_… Maybe that is the answer. If Bella won't go with Renee, maybe we could move. As much as I love Forks, I love my family more. And I will do any and everything to keep my family safe.

**Ok, so here is chapter 23. We don't have many chapters left this story is winding down. I have been brainstorming about my next fic and all I can say is it is going to be WILD!!! Also I am still planning on making a soundtrack for this story, I would love to see what you all would want to hear. So when you REVIEW( like how I slipped that in there lol) Leave me some songs that you think would fit with the story!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Steph OWNS it!!! Thanx Beta Sw1m4L1fe**

**Charlie's POV**

**There is a slight change in this chapter than what actually happens in **_**New Moon**_**, I wanted to add a little flair! I hope you all like it!**

Chapter 24

I decided that I couldn't wait around for Jacob to bring Billy back to Forks. I _had_ to at least try something. I couldn't sit around helpless. There had to be something I could do…someone who could give me a clue as to where Edward was. I remember Alice telling me he was in South America. If I had to go there, then so be it. I wanted my kid away from that monster and back where she belonged with people who _really _loved her.

I ran out of the house and into the pouring rain. Any traces of sun that had been in the sky after Harry's funeral were long gone now. The sky was so dark it was almost black. The rain was pouring down like a monsoon and the wind was whipping me across the face with enough force that I could feel my cheeks stinging. I jumped into the cruiser soaking wet and headed down to the station to pull the Cullen's Fork's address. I had never been to their home while they were in Forks, but maybe someone was here since Alice was. I ran into the station and bypassed the officers sitting at the front desk. I checked the files and quickly came across the Cullen's home address. I ran out of the station with the file in hand and got back into the cruiser.

I wasn't sure exactly where I was going, but I had lived in Forks long enough to know my way around the back roads. About ten minutes later, after avoiding two deer and driving like a mad man in the pouring rain, I saw a long driveway that almost looked like it should lead to a dead end. I took the sharp left up the hill and just when I thought I would have to turn around, I saw it. The large white house looked like something out of _Gone with the Wind. _It was three stories tall with windows and doors that looked like they were the original design or at least perfect replicas. I parked in front and hopped out of the cruiser. The rain had let up a bit, but it was still coming down pretty hard. I looked around but there was no sign of life; there weren't even any tire tracks of any vehicles that could have been here earlier. I realized I wasn't going to find anything, so I got back into the cruiser and headed back home at a safer speed.

When I got back, I saw Billy's truck parked in front of the house, not to mention his make shift ramp was still on the front steps. I had given Billy a spare key years ago, so I figured he and Jacob had let themselves in. I walked into the house and found Billy sitting in his chair in front of the television.

"I was wondering where you ran off to. I let myself in…spare key, remember?" Billy held up the spare key I had given him and smiled.

"Yeah, I figured as much. I went to the old Cullen house to see if anyone had come back. I couldn't just sit around, you know?" Billy looked me up and I was sure he could hear the desperation in my already solemn voice.

"Old man, you are going to catch the flu if you don't go change those clothes. I ordered a pizza. It should be here by the time you go shower and change, okay?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'll be back down soon." I made my way up the steps leaving a trail of rain water behind me as I went. I pulled the soaking wet clothes off and got into the hot shower. I felt like my heart weighed thirty pounds. I had a terrible ache in my chest that would not go away. I wanted to cry but something would not let me. I started to think about Bella and her months of depression, wondering if this was what she felt like. I know what it felt like when Renee left me, but this…this was so much worse. Not knowing if Bells was okay, or if she would come back. I was losing my mind and fast. I got out of the shower and put on some fresh clothes before heading down the stairs. I grabbed some sodas from the fridge for me and Billy. Billy had lifted himself out of his chair and onto the sofa. He was opening the pizza box as I sat down next to him. I gave him his soda and my long night of waiting began.

"She's fine, old man. Trust me. Bella is going to come home, I know it. So try not to worry yourself too much." Billy's eyes never left the television as he spoke to me. For some odd reason, when he told me not to worry I couldn't help but feel a little more at ease. Still scared out of my mind, but at least I didn't have to sit and worry alone.

"Thanks Billy, I just pray that she doesn't get herself into any trouble. I have a funny feeling. But thanks for coming by. I know this is a time for the reservation to be together with Harry's funeral and all. By the way, how are Sue and the kids?" I had forgotten all about Sue, Seth, and Leah. I hoped they were doing alright.

"They're fine. Emily is at the house helping them clean up after all of the guests. Sue seems to be hanging in there. She's a strong woman. I know Harry would be pleased with all you have done for them."

_If only you knew all of what Harry wants me to do for them. _I wanted so badly to talk to Billy about the promise I made Harry but I knew it would only cause problems. I didn't want Billy to think I was trying to move in on Sue which I was _not_ trying to do, anyways. There were too many thoughts running through my head right now. If I were a heavy drinker I would be knocking back shots of whisky right now. I sat back on the sofa with Billy and we watched some basketball game that was on. I tried my best to block all of the worry from my mind but that was pretty hopeless.

After a few hours, Billy decided to head back to La Push. I walked with him to the front door and said good night. I cleaned up the living room a bit and headed up stairs to bed. I found myself at Bella's bedroom door. I walked in and turned the light on. Some of her books were sprawled across the floor and some of her clothes were lying on the bed. I walked over to her wall and saw an old picture of the two of us from her first summer here with me. I missed that little girl. She was so carefree and happy then. Her smile lit up my heart like lightning in the sky and looking into her big brown eyes were like looking into a mirror. Somewhere along the line, my carefree baby girl had faded. She had been broken, barely put back together, and when she returns… she might be worse off than when Sam found her in the forest. I couldn't help but feel like _I_ had done something wrong. I raked my brain to try and find something I missed, I did my best to be here for her. Why she felt the need to run off and help someone who doesn't even care for her, I will never know.

I took a step back from the picture to sit on the bed. My knees felt weak and if I fell, I wasn't sure if I would be able to pick myself up. When my left foot hit the wooden floor board beneath it, I felt the board rise a little. I couldn't remember Bella's room having any loose floor boards, so I bent down to check it out. I lifted the board to find a CD, the picture I took of Bella and Edward the day he left and a picture of him in front of his house. There were also two plane tickets to Jacksonville. I understood why Bella would put the pictures away, not having any reminders of him made sense. As for the CD, I guessed it was some songs they liked when they were together. The tickets were what really threw me for a loop. I knew that neither Renee nor I bought the tickets and why would she need two? I decided I didn't need to turn anymore of my hair gray, and I definitely didn't want Bella to know I found her hiding place. If she knew I had been in her room she would have my head. I placed everything back the way I found it and I left her room.

I climbed into bed and shut my eyes hoping exhaustion would take me soon. _Hell of a day. I have to dodge more flying objects from another emotionally stressed teenage girl, bury my best friend, and come home to find my own kid missing._ Lord, I hope you have a place for me in Heaven, because that will be the only place I will _ever_ find peace. Before I had time to think about anything else, I was asleep.

************************************************************************

The next two days were damn near close to Hell on earth. I still had no word from Bella and I found myself driving in circles through Port Angeles and Seattle looking for Bells. I ended up heading to La Push to go visit Sue and the kids. Leah greeted me at the door with a big hug and a huge look of concern on her face. I was shocked to see her so comfortable with me. Seth wasn't around; he was off with Jacob and some of the other boys. Sue, Leah and I sat around for a few hours talking about Bella and they both prayed with me for her to come home safely. Leah got a little agitated with the fact that Bella was being careless with my feelings and leaving the way she did. I tried to reassure her that Bella wasn't _trying _to hurt me, but Leah is just as stubborn as Bells. Needless to say, she had her mind made up on the entire situation.

Leah excused herself for a while, and Sue and I had some time to talk alone.

"So Charlie, what does Renee have to say about all of this?" I had neglected to tell Sue that I hadn't told Renee yet.

"Uh, Renee, well um…"

"Charlie! You haven't told Renee that her child has run off…again?" Sue was practically on her feet yelling at me. I can't say I didn't deserve it.

"Sue, please calm down,. I haven't told Renee because I don't want to worry her if Bella comes back soon. I'm not trying to keep things from Renee, but I don't want her to think I can't look after Bella. I'm going to tell her, well…no, Bella is going to tell her. Just not now. Sue, please don't be mad at me. I can't take you being upset with me. At least not now. Can it wait until Bells is back?"

"Okay, Charlie, but this is by far the most brainless thing you have ever done. I hope you know that?'

"Yes, Sue, I know it's not the best idea, but I'm tapped out of ideas right now." Sue settled back down into her seat and took my hand in hers. She didn't say anything she just held my hand while we sat in silence.

I headed home from visiting with Sue and I decided to stop in to the station. I hadn't been to work in the past three days since Bella had gone missing, so I wanted to check my messages to see if anyone had contacted me from the police stations in Port Angeles or Seattle. I was annoyed to find no messages, so I went home. I was sitting in the living room watching television. Well, more like the television watching me, when I heard a car pull up in front of the house.

"Bella?" I jumped off of the couch and ran to the front door. I opened it to see the vehicle from Hell parked in front of the house. It was a shiny silver Volvo that I had hoped I would never have to see again. I saw Edward pull Bella from the front seat and I had a flash back of the night he left. I had seen her the same way in Sam's arms.

"Bella!" I shouted from the front porch. I could see her stir a bit and it sounded like she whispered my name, and that was all it took for me to lose my cool. I ran off the porch to meet them half way. There was no way he was going to step foot into my house. I was almost sorry I forgot my gun on the coat rack by the door.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here." I was screaming at Edward with my fists clinched into tight balls just waiting for him to say or do the wrong thing. I would snatch Bella from him and knock him flat. I have never been a fighter, but I would _kill_ for my family without a second thought.

"Stop it, Dad," Bella groaned. I ignored her request, too infuriated to listen.

"What's wrong with her? What did you to her? So help me God if you hurt her…" Edward cut me off.

"She's just very tired Charlie, please let her rest." _This kid has GOT to be kidding me!_

"Don't tell me what to do! Give her to me. Get your hands off her!" I was livid and this fool was so damn calm! That only made me angrier. He tried to pass Bella to me but she was clinging on to him for dear life.

"Cut it out, Dad, be mad at _me." _Bella was barely coherent, and she looked like she hadn't slept in the three days that she was gone. We were back in front of the door.

"Ohhhh you bet I will be Isabella, get inside!"

"Kay. Let me down," she sighed. Bella struggled out of Edward's arms and tired to stand up on her own. She started to walk but she swooned and fell back just as Edward caught her.

"Just let me get her upstairs," Edward said. "Then I'll leave." Bella started to panic at that word, 'leave'.

"NO!" Bella screamed, clutching onto him. I let him carry her upstairs. I wanted to have a minute to get myself together before he came back down. We were going to have it out, no doubt. I had gotten myself under control, but as soon as I saw him walk down the stairs, my blood began to bubble again and my heart stated to race. I waited until he was on the last step before I got in his face and spoke.

"Now you listen to me, you heartless, self centered, poor excuse of what _you_ probably think of as a man, half wit. I am only going to say this one time, so you better pay attention." Edward just stood still and looked at me as I abused him.

"THAT girl upstairs is ALL I have in this world! She is my life, my EVERYTHING! Do you understand me, _boy_! I don't want you to EVER step foot in this house again. I don't know what your plans are, but they will NOT be including _MY_ daughter. Bella is my business, not yours, okay? Coming in between a man and his family is a DANGEROUS thing to do. You don't know me well, Edward, and I can really lose my mind when it comes to the ones I love." I didn't hold back. I wanted him to see how serious and desperate I was. The sooner he realized that I would kill for my kid, the sooner he would be out of our lives for good.

"Now listen, Edward, you leave my kid alone. Bella was just starting to get her life back WITHOUT you! Do you hear me? She has friends, she smiles again. Do you even have an idea of what kind of carnage you left here for us to clean up? She was crushed. You know she couldn't even say your name without having to physically try and _hold_ herself together. Or do you even care? Probably not. I couldn't imagine someone so pathetic like you caring. You did, after all, leave her ALONE in the forest to freeze to death. Or did you forget about that, huh? You know what? Don't even answer me. I could care less what you have to say. Just get out of my house right now, and don't EVER COME BACK! I have a gun, Edward, I know how to use it. GO!"

Edward didn't say a word. The look on his face was shocked and pained. I hoped that I hurt him. I hoped that he felt terrible. Maybe he could have an idea of how Bella felt when he left her. Edward walked past me to the front door and left. I heard his car drive off down the street.

I calmed myself down enough to go upstairs to check on Bella. She was still asleep in her bed. I closed her door and headed down stairs to make a phone call. I called Billy to let him and Jacob know Bella was back and safe. I didn't call Sue because I figured she had her own children to worry about. I didn't want to burden her with mine. I settled down for the evening, checking in on Bella every couple of hours. I wanted to talk to her…more like yell at her, but I had to wait. She needed to rest. Then we would have a nice long talk. I made my last check around twelve thirty in the morning. I headed off to bed and before I had a chance to even _think_ about the day, I was out.

**I just want to thank all of my readers I hope you are enjoying the story. There is only one chapter left before the Epilogue, then our adventure through Charlie's eyes is over. But when one adventure ends… Another begins P.S. PLEASE REVIEW!! Love you all and an extra THANKS to my Beta Sw1m4L1fe you are AWESOME!!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Steph OWNS it!!! Thanx Beta Sw1m4L1fe**

**Charlie's POV**

Chapter 25

I woke up the next morning almost as tired as I was when I went to bed the night before. I was so worried that Bella might just up and run off _again_, so I spent most of the night checking in on her. Finally, around three in the morning, I realized she wasn't going anywhere, so I stayed in my room. Unfortunately, I had nightmares for the rest of the night. It was always the same dream…

I was somehow out of my body and I was floating above Bella while she was in her room. She never noticed I was there, I guess because she never looked above her head. I noticed that Bella wasn't herself. I finally figured out that the dream was taking place right after the Cullen's left. She was lying in her bed curled up in a ball trying to hold herself together. She was crying, but no sound was coming from her mouth. I tried to get to the floor so I could get to her, but I couldn't move. I tried to scream for her to look up at me so she knew she wasn't alone but nothing would come out of my mouth. Then, Bella would climb out of the bed and go to her closet. She would take out a box filled with some objects. I looked down and realized they were the things I found hidden under her floor boards in her room. The CD, the pictures, and the plane tickets. Bella held them close to her chest and fell to her knees. She started clawing at the floor trying to move the boards. Once she pulled them up, she put everything under the floor. That's when things got scary. Just then, she would run to her bedroom window and open it. I watched in horror as Bella stood on the window seal. I tried to scream for her to get down, but she couldn't hear me. Somehow, I ended up hovering over the window and when I looked down, there was no grass, just the rough sea. And then, Bella jumped. Then I woke up.

************************************************************************

I tried really hard to shake off the bad dream and focus on the fact that Bella was safe in her room; away from the open sea, and most importantly, away from _him_. I couldn't believe he was back here messing with our lives again. I felt some of the anger that had inhabited my body the day before and I brushed it off. I hated getting that angry, but for some reason, that Cullen kid just brought the worst out in me. I tried to think about the stuff I found in Bella's room, but I couldn't talk to her about it. She would skin me alive if she knew I had been in her room.

"Let it go Charlie, just focus on the positive. Get up, and go talk to Bella. She has a _lot_ of explaining to do. Now stop talking to yourself and go talk to your kid."

I walked down the small hallway to Bella's room and put my ear to the door. I didn't hear anything, so I poked my head in. I was kind of shocked to see she was awake.

"Morning, Dad."

"Oh, hey Bella, you been up long?"

"Yeah. I've just been waiting for you to wake up so I could take a shower." Bella started to get up, but she wasn't going to get away that easy. Not this time.

"Hold on, let's talk for a minute first." Bella sank back on the bed with a huge grimace on her face that she could not hide from me.

"You know you're in trouble, right?" Bella took in a deep breath and let it out in a huff.

"Yeah, I know."

I couldn't hold it in anymore I was going to explode but I didn't want to start screaming. I sat on the edge of the bed and looked her dead in the eyes.

"I just about went crazy these last three days. I come home from Harry's _funeral_, and you're gone! Jacob could only tell me that you'd run off with Alice, and that he thought you were in trouble."

Bella couldn't look at me. She just bit her bottom lip and looked at her hands that were now holding her knees to her chest. I figured she didn't have anything to say yet, so I went on.

"Bella, you didn't leave me a number, you didn't call. I didn't know where you were, or when…or if…if you were coming back. Bella, do you have _any_ idea how…" I couldn't even finish my sentence, afraid to let my imagination wonder off thinking about the things that_ could_ have happened to her. "Bella, can you give me one reason why I shouldn't ship you off to Jacksonville this second? I have had just about enough of this. You run off _again _and come back here with that Cullen kid. After all he put you through? What do you have to say?"

Bella's eyes narrowed and gave me a look that I was _not_ expecting. If looks could kill…let's just say Bella would be on her way to a maximum security prison for life without parole.

"I won't go, Dad, you can't make me." It was obvious my child had lost her mind…again.

"Now you wait just one minute, young lady…" Bella cut me off before could finish my sentence. She was on her knees now, looking me eye to eye. This was the most fire I had seen in her in months. I was excited to see her fully alive again, but I could also see that I was in for a fight. _Bring it on kid, because I'm not giving in this time._

"Look, Dad, I accept complete responsibility for my actions, and you have the right to ground me for as long as you want. I will also do all the chores and laundry and dishes until you think I've learned my lesson. And I guess you're within your rights if you want to kick me out, too, but that won't make me go to Florida." My face turned bright red, I could feel it. I took a few deep breaths before I continued because I didn't want to lose my cool.

"Would you like to explain _where_ you've been?" Bella had that 'oh crap' look on her face. I knew _this_ story was going to be interesting.

"There was…an emergency." I raised my eyebrows and waited for her to continue because that was not going to cut it. Bella sucked in a big gulp of air and started spiting information out at me.

"I don't know what to tell you, Dad. It was mostly a misunderstanding. He said, she said. It got out of hand…. See, Alice told Rosalie about me jumping off the cliff…" _Did she just say she jumped off of a cliff? Dear lord, she did._ My face turned hot again and my eyes were practically bulging out of my head.

"I guess I didn't tell you about that. It was nothing. I was just messing around, swimming with Jake. Anyway, Rosalie told Edward, and he got upset. She sort of accidentally made it sound like I was trying to kill myself or something. He wouldn't answer his phone, so Alice dragged me to L.A., to explain in person."

My head was spinning trying to process all of what Bella had just told me, so Edward thought she was trying to kill herself because she jumped off of a cliff…She jumped off of a cliff. My heart dropped. Did she really try to kill herself? Forget Edward, were things really that bad?

"_Were_ you trying to kill yourself, Bella?" I had to know, I knew it would hurt like hell to know the truth but I had to know. She needed help if she was thinking of suicide.

"No, of course not. Just having fun with Jake. Cliff diving. The La Push kids do it all the time. Like I said, nothing." _Thank God!_ Just then, my mind switched. Cullen, he was the cause of _all _of this. There was no calming myself this time.

"What's it to Edward Cullen, anyway?! All this time, he's just left you dangling without a word. He _left _you, Bella. He never called, never emailed, never wrote you a letter. Nothing! And now, everything is okay…?" She cut me off again.

"Another misunderstanding, Dad."

"So is he back then?" I was fuming by this point.

"I'm not sure what the exact plan is. I _think_ they all are."

"I want you to stay away from him, Bella. I don't trust him. He's rotten for you. I won't let him mess you up like that again. I love you Bells, and I only wants what is best for you. I hated seeing you like that. That was _his_ fault, don't you see that? I can't let it happen again."

I knew it was a long shot. I knew she loved him. I also know that Bella is stubborn; when she has her mind set on something, that's it.

"Fine," she said. I was shocked. That was it…no, it couldn't be _that_ easy.

"I'm moving out." Yep, not easy at all. I couldn't speak because I was in shock. I couldn't believe she was threatening to move out if I didn't let her see Edward. Why couldn't she understand I just wanted to protect her.

"Dad, I don't _want _to move out, I love you. I know you're worried, but you need to trust me on this. And you're going to have to ease up on Edward if you want me to stay. Do you want me to live here or not?

"That's not fair, Bella. You know I want you to stay."

"Then be nice to Edward, because he's going to be where I am." I didn't understand how she could be _okay_ with this. This boy was heartless and she was willing to take him back, and I wasn't going to stand for it.

"Not under my roof, Isabella."

"Look, I'm not going to give you any more ultimatums today. Just think about it for a few days, okay? But keep in mind that Edward and I are sort of a package deal."

I didn't say another word. I got up off of her bed and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind me. I was so angry that I could have punched a hole in the wall. I needed to talk to someone about all of this. I grabbed my keys and walked out of the front door. I jumped into the cruiser and sped out of the driveway. Before I knew it, I was on the road headed toward La Push. I needed to talk to Sue; Billy wouldn't understand because for some odd reason, he hated the Cullen's. Sue was the only unbiased person I could talk to. She would know what to make of this mess. I was lost…it was either lose my kid, or let her see that heartless monster. I couldn't understand what it was about him that she could not give up. Before I realized it, I was parked in front of Sue's house.

************************************************************************

I sat in the car for a few minutes trying to pull myself together. I didn't want to show up to Sue's house unannounced and angry. I needed to calm down before I scared Sue. She had never seen me angry before, at least never over anything other than sports. _Chill out Charlie, it's still early and if you're going to talk to Sue, then you need to calm down. _I took a few deep breaths and got out of the car. I was surprised to see Sue sitting on the front porch already. _Has she been here the whole time? Good going, Charlie, way to let Sue see you look like a nut job._ I stuck my hands in my pockets and smiled. Sue had a sarcastic look on her face. _Great, she did see me, ugh._

"Uh, morning Sue, sorry to barge in on you…"

"It's okay, Charlie, what's on your mind?" Sue had a slight grin on her face. She could see I was angry, but I guess seeing me that way was comical for her.

"What makes you say that? I was just in the neighborhood." I was trying to play it cool and just casually bring up the Bella and Edward situation, but Sue could see right through me.

"Oh come on Charlie, I saw you in the car. Your face is as red as a tomato. Something is up because you weren't 'just in the neighborhood'. Obviously, Bella is home, _thank God,_ but you don't seem as relieved as you should be. You came to talk, so…talk." Sue took a sip of the coffee she had sitting next to her. I sat down in the chair next to her and buried my face in my hands. Sure enough, my skin felt like it was on fire. I guess I was as red as a tomato. I took a deep breath and sat up to spill my guts.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Sue. The girl is determined to let that _boy_ back in her life." That was all it took. It was like a flood gate had been opened.

"First, he leaves her stranded in the forest like some helpless lamb, and then just moves away. Now I don't blame him for moving. That wasn't his choice. Dr. Cullen got a new job. _That _I understand. But to leave her alone like that…not calling, or writing her. Just disappearing from the face of the earth without so much as a _"Sorry Bella, I know I said I loved you, but I'm going to have to vanish and never have anything to do with you again. I hope you understand…Oh, and good luck finding your way out of the forest." _Was he serious, Sue? Then Bella goes through this major depression that took me, her mother, _and_ Jacob to pull her out of it. I thought I was going to have to send her to the psych ward. And after _all_ of that, she leaves…AGAIN to go "save him." Save him from WHAT?" Sue was just sitting there listening to me, realizing I was losing my mind, no doubt. "Then, get this Sue. After he brings her back, like a good father, I tell her she wasn't to ever see him again. I mean, come on Sue, what kind of parent would let their kid see someone who was like poison to them? Sue, do you know Bella had the nerve to give _me_ an ultimatum? She told me if I didn't let her see Edward, then she was going to move out. She gave me this HUGE speech about how she was eighteen and she could make her own decisions. I mean, _really_ Sue, what the hell am I supposed to do?!"

I don't want her to move out, but I refuse, and I mean refuse, to let that boy in my home." I was out of breath by the time I was finished with my rant. I sat back in my chair exhausted, and I could still feel the heat coming off of my face in waves. I let the cool breeze hit my cheeks and I tried to calm down…again. Sue just sat next to me in her chair sipping her coffee. She hadn't said a word yet, but that was fine by me. We both knew very well she would speak when she was good and ready. She was just giving me time to regroup so I could take in her advice. She sat her cup down and turned to face me.

"Well, Charlie, I can see that this has taken a toll on you. I mean, I have seen you passionate in the past, mainly about sports but none the less passionate. This, this is new. I didn't think you could get so worked up. Look at you! You're practically foaming at the mouth." Sue let out a small chuckle, then covered her mouth to stifle the next one that was waiting patiently on her lips to spill out.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I don't mean to laugh, really. This is _no_ laughing matter, but Charlie, did you _really_ think Edward was going to stay out of her life? Come on. Don't you remember when you came by the day after Bella told you she was in love with him? You knew very well then that nothing was going to pull them apart. I know you're furious with him for leaving her the way he did, but Charlie, Bella _is_ a big girl now." I sat up so fast I almost tipped my chair over. Sue saw my reaction and backed off a little.

"Look, I know you want what is best for her, but you have to let Bella make her _own_ decisions. Bella has always been a smart girl, Charlie. You said so yourself, she is wiser than her years. What makes you think she hasn't thought about all of this before she made her decision to take Edward back? You may not understand where she is coming from, but believe me, when it comes to the man you love…you will do anything to be with him."

Sue looked down at her left hand and she began to twirl her wedding ring around her finger. I knew she was thinking about Harry. It was obvious that she was still hurting. How could she not be? The funeral was barely a week ago. I knew Sue was right, but for the life of me, I didn't want to see it. I knew Bella was mature, but I couldn't help but feel like she was making the wrong choice. What was wrong with Jacob? He was a good kid, handsome and smart, and a gentleman, for the most part. Sure he was younger than her, but he was wise for his age too. Why couldn't she just pick him instead of that idiot Cullen? Sue was right, but I didn't have to like it.

"Sue, you're right. Bella _is_ an adult, and I know she would never do anything to get herself hurt again. I'm not going to lie…I don't want her with _him, _but I guess if I want to keep Bells home, I'm going to have to deal with it. But so help me Sue, I _don't_ have to like it. I don't have to be nice to the heartless fool. I will put up with it, but that is it. Bella is going on a strict punishment and she is only allowed to see him after school and under my supervision." Sue looked back up at me amused.

"You know what, Charlie, you're a good dad. I mean, Bella is really lucky to have you. I look at what you have done for her…heck, what you have done for Leah and Seth, and I can't help but feel lucky to have you as my friend. To be able to say that my friend is a great father is amazing. You don't see many single dads out there who care the way you do Charlie, so you should be proud of yourself." Sue nudged my knee with hers and smiled at me. A small piece of her hair had fallen from her bun and was hanging in her eyes. Without thinking, I swooped the piece out of her face behind her ear with the back of my hand. Sue and I jumped at the same time. I realized what I did and I could feel my cheeks getting hot. Sue had a soft blush on her cheeks that was slightly hidden by her copper skin. _"Great Charlie, she gives you a compliment and you put a move on her…wait, was that a move? Oh God, what am I doing? Sure, Harry told you to court her, but not a week after he is buried. What are you doing?!" _I looked at Sue and we spoke at the same time.

"Charlie, you wanna come in for some breakfast?"

"Sue, I think I should go." Sue smiled at me and sat back in her seat.

"Charlie, I think you should come in for some breakfast. Leah and Seth went out early this morning and…I hate to eat alone. Come on, I know you're hungry. It's still pretty early."

"Uh, sure, I am a little hungry. I guess I could stay for a while.

"Great! So, what do you want to eat? I have bacon, home fries, french toast…" Sue and I hopped up from our seats and headed into the house.

"Actually, all of that sounds great. I guess I'm hungrier than I thought." Sue turned to look at her. She had that 'I thought so look on her face.'

"Uh huh, I guess I can make it all. I'm pretty hungry, myself. Have a seat…coffee is on the table. You know where the cream and sugar are."

I had to admit it was nice spending time with Sue. She was always so sweet. We chatted about the kids as she cooked and after we ate, I helped her wash the dishes. We went to sit back out front for a while to talk. Before I knew it, it was well past four in the afternoon. Leah and Seth were pulling up into the driveway and I needed to get home.

"Well Sue, it has been a great day, but I need to get home to Bella. Besides, the kids are home and I'm sure they're ready for dinner. I'll see you soon, okay?" Sue stood up and gave me a hug. We held on for a bit longer than we probably should have, but I didn't feel bad about it. I don't think she did either.

"See ya soon Charlie. Be nice to Bella and Edward okay? She's a young girl in love."

"Sure thing. I let Sue go and stepped off of the porch. I waved to Leah and Seth who were unloading some bags from the trunk of Leah's car.

"See ya, Charlie!" Leah waved at me with a big smile on her face and I waved back. I did the same with Seth before I got into the cruiser. By the time I reached my house, I had it all planned out in my head what Bella's punishment was going to be. No activities other than school and work. She would go to school, work and then come straight home. She would continue to do her chores. As for Edward, she could only spend time with him in or around the house, and he was to be OUT of the house and Bella IN the house by 9 p.m., SHARP. I was going to keep a close eye on those two. If she was going to be with him, she would have to put up with my rules. That's the deal. There's no way around it. Period. I sat in the cruiser for a while. I was honestly overwhelmed by it all.

I sat there and starting thinking about my life. It was damn near scary how everything changed almost a year ago when Bella moved to Forks to live with me. I had lost two of my best friends, and in a way, I had started a new relationship with Renee. We understood each other. I looked at Bella's truck parked in front of the house and I couldn't help but smile. Granted, the child was an accident waiting to happen and she was stubborn as hell, but I loved her. She was my kid, my beautiful, smart, stubborn kid. I could see so much of myself in her. I knew she was in love with Edward. As much as I wanted to deny it and keep them apart, I knew I couldn't do that. It was either let her be with him, or lose her. I already lost her once, and I wasn't going to let that happen again. I would do whatever it took to keep my family together. I guess it is hard going from being the only man in your daughter's life to being the _second_ man in her life. As much as I hated Cullen for what he did to her, I couldn't hate how he made her come alive when they were together. I got out of the car and started for the house. "_He does make her happy, Charlie, as much as you hate it, he does."_

God I hated to admit that. Of course, I would never tell Bella that. No, that was going to stay stored away in the back of my mind where no one else could ever hear it. What do I have to lose, it's not like there are mind readers leering around every corner or hiding in the tree out behind my house. Nope, _this_ was going to be my little secret.

**Okay guys, so that was the LAST Chapter. All we have left is the Epilogue! AHHHH I can't believe it's almost over. Well, a plus side to that is I get to start my new story So Please R&R!!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I want to thank everyone who has read this story, this was my first fic and I really enjoyed writing it. Thank you ALL for reviewing I hope you will read my next one. A Special thanks to my Beta!!!! I love you girl!!!**

**Steph OWNS it!!! Thanx Beta Sw1m4L1fe**

**Charlie's POV**

Epilogue

Despite a few huffs and puffs Bella gave me about her punishment, she agreed to it. I told her I still wasn't happy with her being with Edward, but I would live with it if it meant she would stay. After all, Bells is graduating next spring. I was going to lose her to college, and I didn't want to lose her so soon over this.

Bella was back to school, and true to form, the entire Cullen clan was back as well. I decided to take off from work a little early today. Not quite sure why, but something told me to go home. I knew the kids were getting out soon, so I figured I would beat them home. When I got to the house, I wasn't even out of the car before Edward pulled up in his Volvo with Bella in the passenger seat. _"Great"_

"Hey Dad, could Edward and I take a walk? It's Friday, so I'm allowed out until 9 p.m., right? You said we could hang out OUTside dad, remember?" Bella gave me the 'don't give me your word unless you plan to keep it, old man' look, and I had to let her go.

"Sure, Bells, but you better be back in the house ALONE by 9 p.m. sharp, do you hear me?" Bella rolled her eyes and Edward just stood there like a statue.

"Yes dad, 9 p.m. sharp, I promise. We're just going to take a walk."

"_Where have I heard that before?"_ Just then Edward turned to me.

"I will take good care of her, Charlie, I promise." That took me back a bit, it's like I said that out loud or something. Sometimes I swear that kid can read me so well it's scary. I shrugged it off and rolled my eyes at him.

"Uh huh, you do that Edward." After watching Bella take Edward's hand in hers, I went into the house. I didn't want to see anymore of that…still had to eat dinner at some point in the evening. I went to the fridge to grab a beer. It felt good to be able to relax again. I had been so tense the past couple of months that I had a crazy outbreak of gray hair that was making its way around the perimeter of my hairline. I ran upstairs to change out of my uniform. I figured Bells would be out until her curfew, so once I got back downstairs, I ordered a pizza for dinner. I settled down in front of the television and dozed off for a bit. Before I knew it, the door bell rang. I hopped up a little startled and answered it realizing it was the pizza guy. I ate my dinner in front of the television as I watched the clock. It was 8:45 p.m., so Bella had fifteen minutes to get back to the house. I heard another knock on the door and when I opened it this time I was surprised to see Jacob standing in front of me.

"Jacob, it's been a while since I have seen you. How have you been?" Jacob had a guilty look on his face and it worried me.

"Hey, Charlie, uh I'm fine. I just wanted to drop Bella's bike off." I looked behind Jacob and standing there tall and proud was a shiny, bright red motorcycle. Needless to say, I was shocked _and _confused.

"Jacob, what is this? Bella doesn't have a motorcycle. You know how she is. She would kill herself on one of those."

"Well, actually this is Bella's bike. She had me fix it up for her and teach her to ride it." Before Jacob could get another word out, I flipped.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEARNED HOW TO RIDE A BIKE? JACOB ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE?" I could feel the blood boiling in my face. This was just another thing to add to the pot of stress. Just when I thought I was free of it all, I get pulled back in. Wonderful.

"I know, Charlie, it was stupid. We were wrong, but I thought Bella would want it back, so here it is. Uh, I have to go. Bye." Before I could yell at him some more, Jacob turned around and darted off of the front porch. I slammed the door behind me and paced nearly paced a hole in the hallway floor. I looked back up at the clock.

"Five minutes. She has five minutes. Oh to hell with the curfew, she is going to explain herself right now!" I ran to the front door and pulled it open so fast I almost pulled it off of the hinges.

"BELLA! YOU GET IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT!" I had no idea where she was, but I knew if she was at _least _within a five mile radius, she would hear me. I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"_After all of this, after everything, she still keeps things from me. I can put up with some things, but this is the dumbest thing she has ever done!" _Bella and Edward were nowhere to be found. His car was still out front, so I knew they didn't leave.

"BELLA! I SEE HIS CAR AND I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! IF YOU AREN'T INSIDE THIS HOUSE IN _ONE_ MINUTE..!"

I didn't bother to finish the threat. I was afraid I would say something that would make the neighbors think they should call Child Protective Services on me. I was livid by this point. By the rate I was going, I would either have a stroke from stress or wind up in the loony bin. This girl was going to drive me insane. One step at a time, day by day, I was losing it more and more. What happened to the calm Charlie who let things role off his back? I know where he went; he ran off as soon as his daughter fell in love with Edward Cullen.

"Two minutes…ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, NOW!" Just then, Bella and Edward came walking out of the forest hand and hand.

"Dad, I know what this looks like. I'm sorry…" I didn't want to hear one more word from her.

"Goodnight, Edward. Get in your car and GO HOME, NOW!" Edward didn't hesitate. He squeezed Bella's hand and got into his car. She watched him pull away.

"GET INSIDE. I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" She didn't say a word. She looked at the bike one more time and stepped into the house.

I stood on the front porch as she passed by me with her head hanging low. I didn't go in after her. I just stood there on the porch as my chest was threatening to burst out of my chest. It's funny we would do any and everything for our children. We love them and do our best to do right by them. I had no clue what drove parents to insanity. I always laughed when I would hear some poor sap on the news say, "my kids made me do it." Well, being Bella Swan's father was no walk in the park. If it's not running away, depression, or life-threatening stunts, Bella was not interested.

I closed my eyes to calm myself down and I had a flash of the past few months. Each flash had a close up of Bella's face. There was happy, worried, sad, zombie, pain, and then the last flash hit me like a ton of bricks. Light. There was light in her eyes again; the kind of light that lit up my sky and made the flowers bloom. My Bella was back, no matter how angry I was at her, I couldn't help but see those big brown eyes that were like looking into a mirror. My sun was back. The sky was bright and the clouds were finally gone. Finally.

**Well, that is my first fic it's FINISHED!!! I really hope you all liked it, I am going to put my soundtrack up and I hope you all take a peek at it. I am starting my next fic ASAP. This one is going to be SOOOO different from Sunless Sky. This next fic is based on Leah. I don't want to tell you too much because I don't want to give away anything but… Lets just say I have a rollercoaster ride of a story with Miss Clearwater's name written ALLLLL OVER IT HAHAHA…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sunless Sky Play list (P.S. Every Chapter will not have a song, All of these are not perfect matches but I think there are some good ones!**

**Prologue~ And so it Goes by: Billy Joel**

**Chapter 2~ Butterfly Kisses by: Bob Carlisle **

**Chapter 6~ Open your Eyes by: Snow Patrol**

**Chapter 7~ Ain't no Sunshine when She's Gone by: Marvin Gaye**

**Chapter 9~ Black Roses Red by: Alana Grace**

**Chapter 10~ So Cold by: Breaking Benjamins**

**Chapter 12~ Bittersweet by: Sara Bareilles (for Charlie & Rene) **

**Chapter 16~ Call Me by: Blonde ( just for Ms. Stanley lol)**

**Chapter 17~ How to Save a Life by: The Fray/ Say by: John Mayer**

**Chapter 18~ Someday We'll Know by: Mandy Moore & Switchfoot (for Jacob and Bella)**

**Chapter 20~ Fix You by: Coldplay (Harry's Death)**

**Chapter 21~ Time by: Billy Porter ( Charlie's second dream)/ There You'll Be by: Faith Hill ( Sue's dream)**

**Chapter 22 Part 1~ Song Cry by: Jay Z( Alice comes back, she cant cry but she would if she could that is why I picked this. For that reason only) Part 2 Look after you / You found me by: The fray (Leah's Breakdown)/Going Up a Yonder by: Mahalia Jackson ( Harry's Funeral) /Do You Realize by: The Flaming Lips(Harry's Burial) **

**Chapter 23~ Sea of Love by: Cat Powers( remake) (Sue's story about her and Harry)/ Riot: Three Days Grace ( Charlie realizes Bella is gone)**

**Chapter 24~ Let the Bodies Hit the Floor by: Drowning Pool (Charlie freaks out on Edward)**

**Chapter 25~ I Could Fall in Love with You by: Selena ( Sue and Charlie have a connection while talking about Bella)**

**Epilogue~ In the Sun by: Coldplay**


End file.
